Asians vs Europeans
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Discon-fucking-tinued! Please, no more follows.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear parent/guardian of Zhōngguó_ _Gakuen students,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your child's current school, Zhōngguó_ _Gakuen, has been bought by Hetalia Academy, due to its poor state and will be tore down .However, Hetalia Academy is willing to offer a free scholarship to attend their academy. To do so, students must have 3.8 GPA and pass their entrance exam. The scholarship only applies for entrance; uniforms, meals, and any other school things must will not be given. Zhōngguó_ _Gakuen's old uniform will be allowed at Hetalia Academy but no other clothing. If you choose not to have your child attend Hetalia Academy, then the following message does not apply to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Zhōngguó_ _Gakuen_

"What does it say, Yao-Nii-San?" Kiku asked his older friend. Everyone in the orphanage was anticipating what was going to happen to their rundown, old school. Zhongguo Gakuen was starting to go bankrupt, but it was the closest school to them.

"_Gāisǐ _((Damn))!" Yao shouted, practically crumpling up the letter with anger, "Zhongguo's closing down aru. That damn rich school bought it,"

"We're going to have to travel farther to the next closest school," Jun commented after reading the letter over Yao's shoulder. Everyone looked around to each other, mixed expressions on their faces. They lived far in rural lands with monks and temples. Zhongguo was located in a rural town, making it closer to them than the schools in urban cities, but very poor at the same time.

As everyone worried and wondered what they were going to do next, Shin the head monk, walked into the room, Lin walking besides him. No one noticed the young monk and the younger monk enter until Shin punched down hard on Yao's head.

"AI!" Yao yelped, starting to rub his head when Shin took back his fist, "What was that for aru!" Lin shook his head at his older cousin's growl. Shin only looked down at Yao since he was sitting crisscross on the floor, with blunt eyes.

"We could hear you cuss from the kitchen," The young monk said, making Yao look back down, pouting, and everyone else snicker, "Now what did I hear about your school closing," Shin took the letter while everyone else tried to avoid eye contact with him, looking everywhere else but the monk. Lin noticed his mentor's brow raised when he was finishing the letter, "Looks like you guys are going to Hetalia Academy," Shin smiled cheerfully. Everyone else just looked at him with gaping eyes, mouths, or both.

Hetalia Academy is a very high class private school. All the students there came from rich families, and they were orphans living in rundown, rural farmlands with monks and temples.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Lien was the first to break the silence.

"We'll it's a lot closer than the other schools," Shin replied to Lien.

"B-but it's a lot more high class than the other schools ana!" Binh stuttered.

"AND THEY'RE ALL WESTENERS!" Mei complained, waving her arms up and down. None of them wanted to go to school with stuck up rich kids. They knew they were gonna stick out like a sore thumb.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine! You all will pass the entry exams, easy-peasy!" Shin continued smiling cheerfully, a thumbs up. Lin was looking at the letter and found another one under it.

"Oh, look! Another one!" Lin started reading it out loud.

_Dear student(s) of Zhōngguó_ _Gakuen,_

_Welcome to Hetalia Academy! If you are qualified to enter the wealthiest school in the world, then congratulations! Hetalia Academy is well known for its wealth, art, extracurricular activities, and more!_

"Notice they didn't say 'academics' aru..." Everyone snickered at Yao's side comment.

_Feel free to keep using your old uniforms for ours maybe a bit more pricey. However if you would like to purchase our academy uniform, feel free to! Students at our school come from all over, making our school very diverse._

"Except for Asians..." Yong Soo chuckled at his older twin's side comment. He was the only one who heard it.

_Hope you will enjoy attending our superb academy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hetalia Academy_

"It's like they know we have to go..." Hong said bluntly.

"Well, you all are going to take that entry exam tomorrow," Shin said, making everyone groan.

"But it's Sunday tomorrow da ze!" Yong Soo complained.

"Too bad, that's the day they chose to do the exam. Now, since it's tomorrow, go to bed now," Shin smile cheerfully again. It was somewhat entertaining to him, watching all the teenagers get mad and irritated, "Except for Yao," Everyone stared at the said oldest orphan. Yao was somewhat nervous, unsure to why Shin would call him out, "Okay! Good night everyone!" All the others hesitated for a little, then started wandering off to their rooms, leaving Shin and Yao. Hong, however, stayed with his older brother.

"Hong aru?" The younger Chinese boy sat down besides his older brother. Neither Yao nor Shin could tell what he was thinking. He had a really good poker face. Shin snorted, kneeling down to the two seated Chinese boys.

"Don't worry, Yao's not in trouble. You can go off to bed first," Hong hesitated for a while before turning to Yao. Yao smiled, patting his younger brother's head.

"Have a little faith in me, Hong! I haven't done anything aru!"

"Yet..." Yao stiffened as Hong got up and left. Now it was just Yao and Shin.

"D-did I do something wrong aru?" Yao was somewhat nervous. He could not think of anything that he did wrong.

"Not yet," Shin teased first. Yao face-palmed, "Yao, you are the oldest out of everyone; a third year student and an excellent one, too. All you kids are excellent students and I know you guys will be able to get into that rich school,"

"Even you think it's filled with stuck up rich kids aru..." Shin snorted again, "Can't we just go to a different school aru!"

"No, even though the letter didn't say it, I'm pretty sure it has good classes. It is rich and all and will be beneficial when you kid get older. Now, I need you to look after everyone while you're there," Yao raised a bow at Shin's comment. He always looked after everyone, ever since he was a little kid. He _was _the 'big brother' in the group. Shin playfully messed up Yao's hair, irritating the teen.

"Aiyah! You treat all of us like we're still 8 aru!" Yao complained, smacking Shin's hand away.

"Because some of you still act like you're 8. And you can't blame a monk for worrying. Just, make sure none of them and you don't get into any trouble," Shin started chuckling a bit, "You're the one who really needs to stay out of trouble, Yao," Yao made a face at Shin, slightly offended, "You do really seem over protective and full of pride, so just be careful with those snobby rich kids," Yao laughed at how Shin finally admit his feelings towards his soon to be class mates, "You're a good kid, Yao. Now off to bed with you," The two got up and Yao was the first to leave.

Before heading to his room, Yao stopped by the Korean twins' room. He knocked on their door, entering after hearing a, "Come in," When opening the door, Yao couldn't help but notice the difference from the left side of the room to the right. There was tape on the floor, dividing the room directly in half. The right side of the room was kind of messy, couple manga and laundry on the floor. It was however, more bright with color and individuality compared to the left side of the room. The left side was a lot more dark and plain. Everything was neatly organized and, well, dark looking. They weren't out, but Yao knew there were weapons hidden some places. "Yeah?" Hyung Soo asked, looking up at Yao from his book.

"Nothing, just checking up on you guys aru. Making sure you two are still alive," Yao teased while Hyung Soo sighed, "Well looks like Yong Soo's sleeping aru,"

"Yeah, just crashed onto his bed and was knocked cold... I didn't do anything! I swear!" Hyung Soo raised his hands defensively when Yao glared at him. Yao then smiled at him.

"Okay, just go to sleep now aru," Hyung Soo nodded, turning off his lamp while Yao left their room, "Wan an," Next was to check up on Binh and Jun. Yao walked up to their door, knocking and waiting for a reply. When he didn't hear one, Yao quietly opened their door.

It was dark but Yao could still see Binh's elephant collection and Jun's books on their separate shelves. He heard snoring and assumed they were both asleep. Yao chuckled, quietly shutting the door back closed.

As Yao turned and was about to head back to his room, he noticed Lien next to and facing him, her arms crossed. Yao jumped back a bit, not expecting Lien to pop up out of nowhere.

"Aiyah! You scared me aru!" Yao sighed, his hand on his chest. His heart was beating a little faster from the scare.

"What did you do?" Lien glared at Yao, who just tilted his head, unsure of what the Vietnamese girl was talking about. She sighed at the clueless Chinese boy, "What did Shin say..."

"Oh! Nothing, just telling me not to get into trouble aru," Yao didn't want to really say the reason why Shin was talking with him. Lien sighed again; she was actually worried about Yao but didn't show it one bit.

"Well, he's right; you do get into _a lot _of trouble,"

"Gee, thanks a lot aru..." Yao replied sarcastically. The two teens walked back towards Lien and Mei's room, an awkward silence surrounding the two. "Wan an," Yao said, walking back to his room. He didn't want to check up on Mei since she didn't seem to really enjoy being around him. Plus, Lien was going to be with her so it was fine.

The Vietnamese girl entered her and Mei's room, seeing Mei on her bed, smiling slyly at her. "What?"

"How was Yao-Ge~" Lien groaned as Mei giggled, "Come on Lien-Jie! You can tell me~" She said in a sing-song tone.

"Nothing! Gosh, Mei! You always thing every moment I have with Yao has to be special or something!" Lien held her head in annoyance, walking towards her own bed. Lien did like Yao; liked him more than a friend. The only people who knew were Mei and Binh. She actually did tell Binh when they were younger, and Mei just kept pairing the two, knowing Lien liked Yao without really any proof until the Vietnamese girl gave in. Now the younger Taiwanese girl just could not get over it. The two girls sighed; Lien sighed with annoyance while Mei sighed day-dreamingly.

Back with Yao, he was just entering into his room, whom he shared with Hong and Kiku. Lin stayed on the other side of the house with Shin and the other monks. Yao yawned as he headed towards his bed which was next to the window. Hong and Kiku both rolled over in their beds, looking now at Yao.

"Sorry, did I wake you two up aru?" They two younger Asians shook their heads, Kiku smiling while Hong kept his straight face.

"What did you and Shin-San talk about?" Kiku asked as Yao was sliding into his bed.

"Nothing much, just telling me to stay out of trouble aru," Yao yawned again.

"Well you always seem to be provoked really easily, Yao-Ge..." Yao threw his spare pillow at Hong, who just sat up and caught it. Hong was right, though; Yao was always easily provoked. Kiku chuckled as Yao glared at his younger brother, who just tossed his pillow back at him, "Wan an..." Hong laid back down on his bed, quickly falling asleep. Kiku did the same, leaving Yao awake, looking out the window next to him. He thought about Shin's words and wondered about what his new school life was going to be like. _Looks like we're going to find out soon aru..._

"Wan an..." And Yao drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p>Yao - China<p>

Hong - Hong Kong

Kiku - Japan

Mei - Taiwan

Yong Soo - South Korea

Hyung Soo - North Korea

Lien - Vietnam

Binh - Thailand (Thai names are very long is I used a Vietnamese one...)

Jun - Macau

Lin - Tibet


	2. Chapter 2

The dawn of Sunday morning was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was still laying on their beds, dreaming happy dreams. All but one young monk named Lin, were asleep. Not for long though...

"_Zǎo ān _((Good morning))!" The teenage monk shouted, standing in the hallway of all the teenagers' rooms and banging on a large and loud gong. Following the loud banging of the gong, Lin could hear groaning from being woken up early, thugs from falling off beds because of the sudden loud noise, screams because of the sudden loud noise, and shuffling from those who just got up, not caring about being woken up.

Lin smiled, seeing some of his friends walk out of their rooms. He looked around, seeing who was up first; Binh, Jun, Hyung Soo, and Kiku. First, Lin walked into the Korean Twins' room, about to bang on the gong again. He left before gonging when he saw Yong Soo rubbing his head and sitting on the floor. So he was the one who made the loud thug.

Next was the girls' room. Lin opened Lien and Mei's room and saw them still laying in bed. After banging on the gong again, Lin quickly closed the door again, knowing what was going to happen next. "LIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He heard from both Lien and Mei. Lin was used to the threat almost every morning so he shook it off.

Finally, Lin opened his cousins plus Kiku's room. Hong brushed pasted him, leaving the room empty. "Where's Yao?" Lin asked Hong before he left. Hong shrugged. Yao was pretty unpredictable; some mornings, it'd take four people to pull him out of bed, some mornings he would just get up normally, and sometimes he'd wake up on his own.

The young monk walked into the room and walked towards the window. Opening the window, Lin shouted, "Yao! Where are you? Entrance exams are this morning!" Suddenly, Yao appeared out of nowhere, hanging upside down from the roof.

"Right here aru!" Yao cheerfully said.

"GWAH!" Lin yelped, falling backwards from being scared. Yao heard a small crash and did a small flip off the roof, quickly looking through the window once landing.

"Lin! Are you okay aru!" Yao asked, climbing through the window and seeing half of Lin's body on his bed, and the other half on the floor. He walked over to the top half of Lin, which was the half that was on the floor. "Lin..." The young monk's eyes were swirling.

"I-I'm okay..." Lin said, putting his right hand in the air, "H-help..." Yao chuckled, helping his younger cousin up.

"How long have you been up, Yao-Ge?" Lin asked as the two walked through the hallway. It was a bit quiet with everyone else doing their own morning routine.

"Hmm, not that long aru? I know I woke up before everyone else and just got ready first. Oh! I haven't started breakfast yet aru! I'll meet you in the kitchen aru!" Yao took off towards the kitchen, leaving Lin. Yao usually had to cook everyone's meals since he was the best cook.

Quickly entering the kitchen, Yao brought out his trusty wok and a couple ingredients. He then grabbed his apron and wrapped it around his waist. "Time to cook aru!"

"Thanks for the food ana!" Binh said, setting his chopsticks down. Another satisfying meal from the Chinese boy. Yao smiled at Binh, appreciating his compliment.

"Yao-Hyeong makes the best food da ze!" Yong Soo shouted enthusiastically, jumping out of his seat. Hyung Soo sighed, annoyed of his younger twin's childish actions. Jun stood up, thanking Yao first before collecting everyone's dishes and placing them in the sink. Everyone started talking among themselves, making Lin look around them nervously.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading off to take the exams...?" The room went silent. Suddenly, everyone got up and rushed towards the front door, taking their book bags and bento boxes with them. Lin followed after, seeing everyone speeding off towards the bus stop, "GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!" He shouted as they all left to Hetalia Academy.

"THERE'S THE BUS DA ZE!" Yong Soo was the only one who wasn't out of breath after a long sprint. The bus was just arriving when the group of Asian got there. There was only one person at the bus stop and they had just gotten on the bus.

"We're _huff _not gonna _huff _make it _huff_ ana," Binh said, out of breath.

"AI!" Yao shouted. Everyone joined in with him, shouting at the bus, "AI!" Just as the bus door was about to close, Hong put his hand through it, stopping it from closing. It opened right afterwards.

"Oh! If it isn't the young Zhongguo group!" The bus driver said as they boarded the bus, "Usually you guys don't ride the bus this early on Sundays. You're even in your uniform!"

"We have to take an entrance exam for Hetalia Academy aru," Yao was last on the bus, making sure everyone got on, and was the last to get his bus pass scanned so he explained to the bus driver.

"Oh yeah, heard what happened to Zhongguo Gakuen. Sorry to hear about that," The driver closed the door and finally started driving again, "Sorry to make you guys run like that. If I had known you guys would be coming, I would've waited," He said after noticing everyone was trying to catch their breath.

"It's fine, Wu-San," Kiku said, being the first to recover. Wu the bus driver chuckled nervously, still guilty for making the teens run like there was a maniac chasing them.

The bus ride was a really long ride, but it was only the nine of them plus Wu on the bus. After the one person from the bus stop got off, there wasn't anyone else left and no one else got on.

"Sorry guys, this is the last point before I turn around. You think you can make it from here?" Wu said, opening the door. Everyone else got off and once again, Yao was the last one.

"It's fine Wu! We can walk from here aru!"

"Thanks for the ride!" Lien shouted as Yao got off. Everyone waved bye to Wu as he drove away.

"Better start walking now," Jun pointed out as the bus drove out of sight.

"Yeah," Mei sighed. They had to make it by foot from there. It was fairly strange though; their environment started changing drastically before their eyes. At first, they were use to poor looking yet lively towns. Now they walked on a clean and poised street. It was somewhat different for them. Very different really...

After a while of walking, they started getting close to the school; just one more block and a long stairway. The Asians looked all around their surroundings; everything was so, well, opposite from what they were use to. As they walked up the stairway, they couldn't help but notice all the trees and beautiful flowers. When reaching the top, they walked into what seemed like the court yard and finally saw the school; it was _a lot_ bigger than what they were use to, more than one, too! In the center of the court yard was a sparkling fountain and a couple of concrete benches. A fountain! And they barely had clean water at their last school!

"Anyone else overwhelmed...?" Jun asked. Everyone raised their hand, agreeing with Jun. Kiku noticed from flag poles behind the fountain. Each flagpole had a bunch of different country flags. He ignored the flags but noticed fancy signs and arrows pointing in different directions, "So, anyone have any clue where the main office is...?" Jun asked again.

"How the hell should we know that?" Hyung Soo growled, already not liking the new school.

"It's that way," Kiku said, pointing the same direction as the sign that said 'Main Office'. Everyone looked at the direction Kiku was pointing at then back at him, "There are a couple signs..." And so, everyone headed over to the main office.

When the Asian group reached the building with the office in it, the first thing they noticed was how big it was. There was a sign on the building, also in fancy lettering that said, "Main Office, Auditorium, Art, Music, Home Education".

"Do they really need such a huge building for that?" Mei just really couldn't believe the size for just a few places. Rich people... Besides, there couldn't be _that _much people at this school for a big auditorium, right?

Binh was about to open the door until he noticed another sign taped on it. "To those taking the entrance exams, please go to class B3-505, located in the second year building. Thank you and good luck ana," He read aloud. They all looked at each other than at Kiku. He was the one who saw the signs.

"Um, I think it was that way..." Kiku said nervously, pointing back to where they were before. Hyung Soo sighed, really not liking the school.

"Why is this place so big da ze?" Yong Soo pouted, starting to already walk towards the second year building.

"Rich people aru..." Yao grumbled to himself.

When they reached the second year building, Binh opened the door and held it in for everyone. The first thing they saw this time, were some shoe lockers and a lot of them. Passing the lockers, Mei noticed a map of the building; it was 6 floors damn it! Practically 15 rooms each floor (18 to be exact)!

"Looks like this is where we should be," Mei said aloud, pointing to the room they should be in. Couple of them crowded around her, looking at the map, while others looked around the floor; no classrooms, just lockers and another place to hang out at. Hong was looking at a sign that read, "Always switch out shoes once you arrive at Hetalia Academy. Do not switch back unless leaving campus. Thank you!"

"Lots of weird rules..." Hong said to himself before following everyone else to room B3-505. They all walked up to floor 5 and passed 4 rooms to get to room B3-505. Everyone stood outside the classroom, looking up at the sign with the room number on it. Except for Yong Soo; he was looking out the window behind them. They were so high up!

Yao gulped, sliding the door open and walking it. It was empty besides the desk. The black board had something written on it however. "Entrance Exams aru. Please do not copy off your neighbor. Good luck aru. Starting time: 9 o'clock, Ending time: 12 o'clock aru..." Yao read aloud. He then looked for a clock, seeing it was 8:53 A.M.

"Shouldn't there be a teacher ana?"

"Oh! You much be the Zhongguo Gakuen students taking the exams!" They all heard a female voice shout. The Asians turned to the source of the voice, all their eyes burst open once they saw who it was. They saw a busty young women trotting over to them. Her hair was short and silver-blonde with a hair band and bobby pins, and had blue eyes. The guys couldn't help but blush with them being, well guys, and the two girls were really starting to feel self-conscious. "Please, please, do enter!" She said, motioning them to go in the classroom, with her hands.

When everyone eventually entered, they seated themselves and started taking out their supplies. The silver-blonde haired women couldn't help but giggling, thinking about how prepared they all were already.

"Um, I'm so sorry but we only have a few minutes until you have to start the test, so I'll explain while passing them out. Please take one and pass it down, and don't start until I say so. Thank you!" The silver-blonde haired women started passing out the entrance exams and talking at the same time. "I'm not really a teacher, but I am the school nurse so nice to see some new faces right now. My name is Katyasha Braginski, part Russian and part Ukrainian. Does everyone have all the exam packets?" Everyone couldn't help but think that each packet was pretty thick, and there was one for each subject; math, science, world history, and language arts/English. Just three hours, huh?

Katyasha notice that all the teenagers were ready to open their packets and start the test. This was one of the first times she met some Asian teenagers and she could already tell that they were going to be very studious. Nothing like the students already here who were somewhat more relaxed.

The time was 8:59 A.M. "Ready... Set..." The clock stuck 9 o'clock A.M. "GO!" The sound of flipping papers filled the room, followed by writing, filling in bubbles, or silence from those who were reading, "When you are done, please stay quiet and work on something else while waiting for others," Katyasha thought about how interesting it will be to have the group around at Hetalia Academy.

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p>Katyasha - Ukraine<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So far, it's been about an hour or so since the Zhongguo students started the entrance exams. Katyasha was filling out some paper work when she looked at her wrist watch. The analog clock showed it as 10:53 A.M.; an hour and 53 minutes had passed. The Ukrainian nurse then looked up from her wrist, checking on how the Asians were. What she saw, shocked her; they were all doing their own things and not taking the exam!

Two of the Asians (Yao and Hong) were asleep with their heads on their desk, their arms as pillows. Another one (Yong Soo) was trying to balance his pencil on his nose with what seemed like his twin (Hyung Soo) glaring at him. Next was another boy (Kiku) teaching two others (Binh and Jun) how to make origami elephants; the older one with glasses made it successfully, while the younger one with glasses was struggling. Finally, the two girls in the group seemed to be playing with their hair. Or the younger girl (Mei) was playing with the older one's (Lien) hair.

"I-is everyone already d-done!" Katyasha really was speechless. Everyone but the two sleeping Chinese boys turned to her, nodding their heads, "Oh my! And you all had an extra hour left!"

"Well actually, we all finished like 30 minutes ago da ze!" Yong Soo said with a cheerfully smile. It was true though, all the Asians finished around the same time; ranging from 30 minutes ago to an hour ago.

"D-did you look over your answers?" The Ukrainian nurse really didn't know how to handle this. She didn't expect them to be done so quickly. When they all (but Yao and Hong) nodded their heads again, Katyasha said, "W-well, I guess we're going to get your exam scores scanned early. Would you all like to come?"

All the Asians looked around at each other, all shrugging. Once they got up to follow the school nurse, Binh walked over to Yao and Hong, trying to wake them up.

"Yao! Hong! We have to go now ana!" Binh said, trying to shake the two awake. Hong woke up first, yawning as he stretched. Yao however, was another story. The rest of the group waited outside the classroom while Binh and Hong tried waking up Yao.

"Yao-Ge, food..." Hong finally said. Yao suddenly got up, accidently knocking over Binh.

"Food aru!" Yao looked down, noticing Binh on the floor. "Oops... Sorry aru!" Yao nervously chuckled, helping his Thai friend up.

"N-no problem ana," Binh nervously chuckled back, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, the nurse said that she was going to get our tests scanned and checked and asked if we wanted to come along ana," With the small explanation finished, the three exited the classroom, joining the rest of the group.

The 10 of them started walking back towards the office, exam packets in hand. When they had arrive at the large building, Katyasha lead them inside. It was a lot bigger then what it looked like on the outside. "Everyone," The nice Ukrainian started, getting the Asians' attention, "This is the main office building which also includes music rooms, art rooms, and the auditorium. Down this hall we are walking down is where the office is. This room," Katyasha stopped, her hand motioning towards one of the doors, "Is the office and where you go when you are late or leaving for an early dismissal. The door next to it is my office; the nurse's office," Katyasha continued touring everyone around the building, showing them the copying room, custodian office, security office, etc.

They had finally reached the test scanning room. Inside the room were a whole bunch of machines! Katyasha first scanned what was mostly the answers, in a couple of the machines, then popped the packets into the machines.

"Sorry but, it may take a while to get the packets scanned and corrected, so let's just continue with the tour~"

The Ukrainian nurse showed the Asians everywhere. First, it was the rest of the main building and it was WAY bigger than it looked on the outside. Both band and orchestra rooms were huge, and the auditorium was like an opera house! Next, she lead everyone to the regular classrooms, which were basically the same as the second year building they took the exams in. Then, Katyasha showed them the athletic based places. Hetalia academy had a field and arena for practically every sport. Katyasha explained how almost all the students go to all the sporting events. Even the music and drama ones, too. Finally, they saw the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly as big as everything else, but that was because everyone ate usually someplace else on campus. Even so, the cafeteria was built to still fit the whole school.

"I hope you really enjoy how our school is," Katyasha smiled sweetly. They finished the tour around 1 o'clock and were sitting around the large fountain in the courtyard, "I can just tell you all passed with flying colors and your scores will be mailed to you in a couple of days. Hope to see you all attend Hetalia Academy!" And with that, Katyasha said her goodbyes and left, the Zhongguo students doing the same.

The way home was awkwardly silent. Wu the bus driver had picked them up again and even noticed the intense air. When the Asians got off the bus and after it had left, Yao finally broke the silence.

"Anyone else very over whelmed aru?" To answer, they all raised their hands, "Okay... Anyone else prefer not to go aru?" They all left their hands up, and all sighed knowing that their social lives at Hetalia Academy, were going to be horrible.

When the nine students arrived home, Lin was sweeping the porch. The said monk looked up from his sweeping when he heard footsteps. Lin perked up and trotted over to them, eager to hear what their school was like. "Is it as big as it is rumored to be?"

"Even bigger..." Jun answered.

"How was the test?"

"Actually pretty easy," Kiku answered.

"Great! That means you all are going to Hetalia Academy!" Lin didn't know it, but his comment stabbed all the students. No one wanted to say anything, they didn't want to hurt the sweet monk's feelings.

"Y-yeah..." Yao strained a smile. Lin didn't catch it and went back to sweeping, smiling.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have to do this. A couple of students aced their entrance exams and I have to tell them in person," Arthur grumbled to himself. Katyasha had told him the following day after the exams about the Zhongguo students and how they passed all their exams with 100 percents. She had asked him, the class (and school) representative, to tell them in person. Arthur couldn't refuse, the Ukrainian nurse was too nice for anyone to be mean to her.<p>

"Are we even going to the right place! All I see are bloody fields!" Arthur growled at his driver. The driver was also a bit unsure; he had never driven to such a place. The driver constantly looked at the address and he knew he was going to right place.

"Um, Young Master Arthur, it seems the road has gotten a bit smaller and I cannot drive through," The driver nervously said. Arthur was already pissed and now was even more. The young Brit pinched the roof of his nose, annoyed from the news, then sighed.

"Fine, I'll walk from here..." Arthur took his book bag and opened the door. He first looked around this surroundings. It was the complete opposite from what he was used to. "Which way?" His driver quickly gave him directions and off Arthur went, "Who the bloody hell would live in such a place?" Katyasha didn't give Arthur any information on the new students, just their scores and address. Arthur had no clue who they were going to be and what they were like.

After a while of walking on a plain dirt road, Arthur was about to head back, doubting the directions and address. A few steps later, he finally found a gate with the same address as what he was given, on it. Well at least he knew he made it, but Arthur was really wary to who the new students were.

"Katyasha owes me new shoes..." Arthur grumbles after noticing how worn his fancy shoes were. He finally made it to the house and it was surprisingly big compared to how the surroundings were. Well, lots of people did live there, but Arthur didn't know that. The Brit knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a young monk, "Hello," Arthur said politely. The monk looked at Arthur from head to toe. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants, also wearing a tie around his neck. His shoes were still worn out, but still a lot more high class than anything he'd had seen. When the monk noticed the book bag, Arthur noticed his eyes widened and the monk slammed the door shut on him. "The bloody..."

"We're not interested in selling our land! Go away!" Arthur heard someone shout, "Go away! And don't come back!"

"Hey!" Arthur growled again. The young monk slightly opened the door again, a ladle in hand.

"My cousin taught be how to use this, and not just for cooking!" He said nervously. Arthur raised a bow, not at all frightened by the young monk's threat.

"I'm here to inform you about your scores on the Hetalia Academy entrance exams," Arthur was even more wary of the new students; were they all like the teenage monk. Was he one of the students?

Arthur was even more confused when the look on the monk's face changed from nervous and scared to practically sparkling. "Oh! Please do come in!" The monk opened the door wider, showing Arthur in, "And place remove your shoes..." Arthur did so and followed the young monk.

"Are you one of the students who took the test...?"

"Oh no!" Lin shook his head, "I'm Lin, and I already learned all that stuff from my master at a young age and don't need to go to school! The others however, still have to go to school."

"Your 'master' didn't teach them?"

"Well... Um... no," Lin chuckled nervously while Arthur sweat dropped, "Anyways! They should be around here! Oh, there's one of them!" Arthur noticed Lin trot over to another teen. The two Asians talked for a while and second Asian turned to Arthur. Arthur twitched a bit, but the boy turned back to the monk and nodded before walking away. Lin trotted back, "That was Kiku. He was one of the nine who took the exams. Kiku's gathering everyone right now. Would you like some tea while waiting?" Lin offered after leading Arthur to what seemed like the living room. Arthur agreed to some tea and was left alone in a somewhat large room with a small coffee table and a couple of pillows on the floor.

Arthur heard some footsteps and turned to where it was coming from. He noticed another Asian glaring back at him. This Asian seemed to be younger than him. Arthur was about to be polite and say hello, but the Asian quickly left. "That was rude..."

"He's always like that..." Arthur heard. He turned and noticed yet another Asian next to him. The Asian popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Arthur, also making him jump a bit, away from the said Asian.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" The Asian raised a brow, then shrugged and remained silent. After a while, more and more Asians entered to room. Lin had came back after the 6th Asian appeared.

"Looks like Kiku's doing a good job gathering everyone here," Lin said, placing a tray of tea on the coffee table. There were 11 cups filled with hot tea. "Let's see, there's Hong, Binh, Jun, Lien, Mei, and Yong Soo," Arthur looked at all the Asians and they were looking back at him. Arthur didn't see the rude Asian from before and now knows that the Asian the scared him was Hong. "Oh, here comes Kiku and Hyung Soo!" Lin said as the Asian boy from before started pulling the rude Asian from before in. It was a bit of a challenge though.

"Come on, Hyung Soo-San! Lin-Kun said to meet in here!"

"I don't want anything to do with westerners!" Hyung Soo tried pulling back, but now Yong Soo, Binh, and Jun were helping Kiku pull him in. Hyung Soo lost the little game of tug-of-war. "I'm sorry Lin-Kun. I couldn't find Yao-Nii-San,"

"Oh, well it's fine, I'll go find Yao later with, um... With..." Everyone watched as Lin's cheeks start to tint pink, "I'll sorry, I haven't even asked your name yet," He nervously chuckle while all the Asians face-palmed.

"N-no worries, chap," Arthur smiled warily again, "I am Arthur Kirkland, fourth child of the Kirkland family," The Asians started looking around at each other, nervous looks on their faces. Once they heard the name 'Kirkland', they started to be very wary of Arthur like how he was with them.

The Kirkland family was one of the most powerful families in the world. They run many major industries and could do anything they want. And now, one of the most spoiled teens in the world was in their house. Fantastic...

"I am also the school representative and am here to congratulate you on passing the entrance exams. You all passed with 100 percents. Now, I need to speak to your guardians about sighing some paper work," Arthur said, pulling out everyone's entrance exams and the said paperwork. Everyone took their exams, still warily looking at Arthur. Lin gulped, unsure really what to do.

"Um, I guess you all can go now. I'll go get Master Shin," And with that, everyone but Arthur and Lin disbursed, "Um, you can go look around, I suppose. I'll come and find you after I get Master Shin. He's the head monk and everyone's guardian," Lin left before Arthur could say anything or ask any questions. This was starting to get very awkward for Arthur.

The British teen got up and started walking around. He first went outside, not really sure if he should be looking around the home of some people he just met. Once he got outside, he noticed it was still pretty bright out with some clouds up in the sky. He didn't see a single modern thing around. Curious about the world outside the modern world, Arthur started walking around in the field. He didn't care about his shoes, he was about to get new ones anyways.

Kneeling down from the side of a thin pass to get a closer look, Arthur noticed the plants were growing in water. How strange...

Arthur looked up from where he was when he noticed someone walking up to him, and saw someone looking back down at him. In his perspective, he was looking up at a pretty girl with a side ponytail wearing a straw hat. In her arms was a basket, holding some of the plants. Arthur noticed that she was somewhat muddy and standing in the ankle high water, too. "What are you doing aru...?"

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur - England<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorr<em>_y this was a bit late. Was at a con this weekend. Was practically one of the only China's there... ((Fri: China, Sat: Vietnam then China, Sun: Allen Walker)). Also met Clarine Harp ((Dubbed China)) and Todd Haberkorn ((Dubbed Italy and others)). A request from me: Anyone wanna make a IggyChu fanfic? I had a horrible mental breakdown because of all the UsUk fangirls there were ((and really despise it now)). Was really pissed how there weren't any IggyChu at con *sighs*_

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts!: nomsujet, Iggychu, Meadoresgayguys, Clockeater890, MeiMeiaru8, and el18m.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, um, hello there. My name's Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said after clearing his voice and standing back up. He held his hand out, waiting for the 'girl' to shake hands. Arthur was somewhat taller than the Asian, with him being on land and the other standing in the water.

The Asian only looked at Arthur's hand then back up at him, making the said Brit feel pretty awkward. "Um, right..." He took his hand back after realizing the Asian was still holding the basket.

"Wang Yao. Or I'm guessing it would be 'Yao Wang' to you aru," The Asian finally replied a bit fiercely, "Now, I repeat, what are you doing aru?" Yao was not a big fan of 'outsiders' or anything; especially not some fancy British guy. Arthur knew that Yao was not taking a liking to him. He could tell from the tone of voice.

"Just looking around, waiting for someone by the name of 'Shin'. I'm here to get some paper work signed for a couple of peasants, like yourself, to attend Hetalia Academy," If Yao was going to talk to him as such, then Arthur wouldn't hesitate to do so either. Yao really didn't like Arthur at the moment. 'Peasant'? How dare some snobby rich kid say that to his face! "Now as a gentleman, I cannot stand to watch someone such as yourself, carrying... Whatever that is..." Arthur added, holding his hand out again. This time, for the basket Yao was holding.

"It's rice... And are you mocking me ahen!" Yao was starting to get even more irritated with Arthur, "I can hold this fine, so as a 'gentleman', go ahead a watch me ahen!" Yao was about to turn away and go back to harvesting rice when Arthur suddenly grabbed a hold of the basket. Arthur was not going to let some Asian peasant damage his self pride.

"I said I can help you, now just let go," Arthur said through a stained smile.

"No, you let go! I can do this fine myself ahen!" Yao said also through a strained smile. The two stubborn teens both started pulling back and forth; a game of tug-of-war emitting.

"I'm just trying to help, git!"

"And how is some rich bastard going to help when he obviously doesn't want to get dirty ahen!" The two continued to spat at each other until Arthur sadly lost his grip on the wet basket. Arthur accidentally released the basket, making both of them fall back. Arthur was able to regain balance on the thin pass, but Yao on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. "GAAHHH!" He yelped. Arthur tried grabbing a hold of Yao before he lost balance, but it was too late.

_SPLASH!_ Arthur quickly shielded himself from the muddy water with his arms. He didn't really get wet or dirty at all. When he looked over at Yao, Arthur's eyes gaped open. Yao was sitting, soaking wet and more muddy, in the rice patties, the basket now empty and covering his head. Arthur was totally speechless.

"I am so sorry," He finally said, holding a hand out for Yao. The soaking wet Asian only swatted the offered hand away, glaring at the offerer.

"Don't touch me ahen..." Yao slowly growled, picking himself up out of the water. He grabbed all the rice that fell out of basket and got out of the water, squeezing out most of the water from his clothes from his spot next to Arthur. With Yao finally standing next to him, Arthur was able to tell his actual height; Yao was about where Arthur's eyes were in height. Still very wet, Yao started walking back to the house, Arthur following behind. The two walked back in silence.

"Master Shin! I found him and- Yao! What happen?" Yao and Arthur heard someone shout. Lin ran over to the two older teens, leaving Shin back at the house. "You're soaking wet!" Yao ignored his younger cousin, walking past him and towards the house. Lin watched as Yao left, Arthur next to him.

Just as Yao was about to enter his house, Shin blocked the entrance with his body. "You're not going in there covered in mud. Go rinse off first," Yao only groaned, setting the basket of rice down and walking around back. Once Yao walked around the corner, Shin started laughing, unable to hold it down much longer.

"I'm not deaf ahen!" Yao shouted, making Shin silence this laughing into mini chuckles. Lin walked up to his master, Arthur following next to him.

"So this is the boy you were talking about, Lin?" Shin asked. Lin nodded while Arthur put his hand out.

"Arthur Kirkland; fourth child of the Kirkland family and school representative," He said, waiting for Shin to shake his hand. The head monk did so, a nice smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Shin. I'm the head monk here and also the guardian of all the orphans here. Now, Lin said you wanted me to sign some paperwork?" Arthur nodded while Lin handing him his book bag that he left inside. Arthur was really curious about the Asians now. Orphans? He was never told anything about them being orphans. Arthur shook it off though, their lives weren't any of his business. He was only there for paperwork.

"All I need you to do is sign the bottom of each packet. I also need the signature of each student there, too. Each student has their own packet and information to fill out," Shin skimmed through each of the packets. The packets were already fill in with the correct information. Hetalia Academy must've taken the information from Zhongguo Gakuen.

Arthur handed the monk a pen, which he had taken and signed the paperwork with. Shin had already made sure the information really was accurate. He also noticed that each of the teens had signed their papers already, except...

"Oh, I couldn't find Yao earlier so there's no signature for that packet..." Lin said, his head down, "I'm sorry..." Arthur quickly took the packets from Shin, scanning through the bottom of the papers. They were all sigh already! Arthur couldn't believe Lin already had everyone sign without him knowing.

"W-when did they-"

"It's fine, Lin. We'll just get Yao to sign now," Shin patted Lin's head, ignoring Arthur's stutters. The head monk started heading towards the house, Lin following behind. Arthur had to shake off this disbelief a bit before he rushed off after them.

"Yao! Where are you? We need you to sign something!" Lin shouted once they enter the house.

"YAO-HYEONG'S BREAST ARE MINE DA ZE!" Lin, Arthur, and Shin heard someone shout, followed by some laughter and a scream.

"AI! LET GO ARU!"

"Found Yao..." Shin deadpanned. Arthur's face turned pink when hearing the Korean boy shout what he shouted. "Better get out the way..." Shin and Lin both stepped aside, leaving Arthur clueless and still standing in the middle of the hallway. The Brit heard loud footsteps coming towards him getting louder and louder by the second.

"YONG SOO!"

"Calm down, Yao-Nii-San!"

"IDIOT BROTHER!"

Arthur heard a range of different things. He also noticed the booming footsteps were even louder. Arthur turned around, facing where the footsteps were coming from and instantly froze. Part of the large group of Asians were all running towards him. First was Yong Soo, followed by Yao and Hyung Soo right behind him. Finally, Kiku and Hong at the end. All Arthur could do was freeze and stand there like a deer in front of headlights.

Yong Soo was laughing while he was running, quickly jumping towards the wall next to Arthur. The Korean used his one of his feet to push off the wall and continue running, hastily able to dodge the Brit. Arthur watched as Yong Soo ran off, then turning back towards the others.

Yao was next to come running up towards Arthur. With Arthur in his way, Yao swiftly jumped, spun, and flipped over him. Arthur was completely mesmerized by Yao's actions; it lasted for just a mere second, but it felt longer to Arthur. For just that mere second, the graceful Chinese boy (whom Arthur still believes is a girl)'s face was just barely away from his. Sure he was upside down at the time, but Arthur was still captivated. The short acrobatic show ended when Yao landed behind the Brit. Arthur briskly turned around again to see how Yao landed. For another brief second, Arthur was able to see Yao crouching down on one knee, both his hands down by his side. As soon as Arthur saw him, Yao took off once again.

"wow..." Arthur said under his breath as he watch Yao sprint off to murder Yong Soo. His breath was cut short however, with Hyung Soo shoving him to the side. "Hey!"

"Move it, Eyebrows!" The older Korean growled to Arthur. His shove made the Brit lose his balance and start to fall over. Luckily, as he was falling over, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. Nonetheless, the same person had pulled him up with too much force so he had to spin Arthur around. That way, the Brit wouldn't fall the other way. While he spun, Arthur noticed it was Hong who saved him, but the younger Chinese boy was still running off with the others.

"L-look out!" Arthur, once again, turned around and was face to face with, this time, Kiku. Sadly, this Asian wasn't able to avoid Arthur. Hong had actually thrown Arthur towards Kiku, making the Japanese teen able to dodge him in time. He toppled over Arthur, making him fall, face towards the floor. Kiku fell on top of Arthur but was able to regain himself by tucking and rolling. "_Gomen! Gomen _((Sorry))_!_" Kiku shouted back, still chasing after Yao and the others, "_Mina! Yamete kudasai _((Everyone! Please stop))_!_"

"I'm sorry about their actions," Shin said to Arthur, giving him a hand, "They're all always like this. I did warn you though," Shin started snickering as Arthur grumbled to himself, taking Shin's hand and getting up, "We were able to stop Yao at least!" Arthur looked behind Shin and sweat dropped. He saw Yao sitting on the floor and rubbing his head. Lin was besides him, nervously chuckling. Arthur guessed that Shin was, not at all, a gentle guardian if he stopped Yao by grabbing his hair. "Yao~ We need you to sign something~" Shin said in a sing-song tone, freaking both Yao and Arthur out.

"_Shénme _((What))?" Yao growled a bit, the back of his head still hurting from his hair being yanked. Lin quickly walked over to Shin and Arthur, taking the paperwork and a pen from them, then trotted back over to Yao. "_Zhè shì shénme_ ((What's this))?" Yao asked after taking and looking through the papers. Arthur walked over to the Chinese teen, waiting for the paperwork to get signed.

"It's just paperwork you need to sign to go to Hetalia Academy," Lin answered. Yao's face darkened a bit when he heard Lin's answer. He looked up and first saw Arthur, making this facial expression darken even more. Yao did not forget what just happened earlier.

"_Wǒ bù dǎsuàn_ ((I'm not going))..." Yao replied, tossing the paperwork to the side and purposely hitting Arthur with it. The Brit was taken back and was about to say something back, until Lin interrupted with more Mandarin.

"Nǐ yǒu ((You have to))!"

"Méiyǒu ((No))!"

"Yao-Ge!" Arthur stood there, completely confused as to what was going on. He watched as Yao and Lin argue in Mandarin, not knowing a single clue as to what they were saying. "We'll everyone else is going!" Finally, a language Arthur could understand! "What's going to happen to them when you're not there?" Lin added with his hands on his hips. Arthur noticed Yao was silent. The Chinese boy was avoiding eye contact with the younger monk, thinking about what _would _happen if he didn't look after them.

Yao grabbed the pen and paperwork out of Arthur's hands, signing it real fast before shoving it back at him. "Gāisǐ de ((Damn it))..." Arthur heard Yao mumble to himself, still unaware of what he was saying. Lin sighed as Yao started walking away.

"I recommend you stay away from Yao-Ge for a while when you're at school..." Lin warned Arthur.

"I'm sure Yao will enjoy your fancy pants school though!" Shin added, smiling.

"Sure... Fancy pants! Hetalia is not some 'fancy pants' school! It's the best in the world! Yao should be lucky she got accepted!" Arthur fumed, "Now if you excuse me, my work is done. Thank you for your cooperation," And with that, Arthur left, seeing himself out the house. Lin and Shin both watched as he left, then turned to each other.

" 'She'...?" They both questioned.

* * *

><p><em>Hehe, had to make sure no one called Yao a 'he' or use 'him' or something~ Arthur does not know any Asian language so he doesn't know 'ge' and 'nii-san' means big <span>brother<span>. also! Lin will only occasionally use 'ge' when speaking to Yao. Hong, however, does it all the time since they really are blood brothers. Lin is just a cousin. ((yes they use 'gege' for cousins! i use it for my older guy cousin!)). also, really too lazy to double check it any of the Mandarin is correct, so that was DIRECTLY from google translate. **Next chapter will show them finally at Hetalia Academy!** Reviews are loved!_

* * *

><p><strong>SHOUT OUTS! (those who fav, subscribe, andor reviewed) LOVE YOU GUYS!:**** **nomsujet, Iggychu, Meadoresgayguys, Clockeater890, MeiMeiaru8, el18m****, **oOoHAppYCoCOKiEsoOo,** **Sachikothepeacock, SullyWullbunny, N and S and F, CloudyDays12, ChooseSugar, PandaTeaLovers, China Moon (thx 4 d oneshot!), and Lost Friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

The silence on the bus was unbearable; it was everyone's first day at Hetalia Academy and no one knew what to suspect. No one wanted to break that silence either, not even Wu.

"Hey, kids, hate to say but you guys are going to have to walk from here." The Asians all got off the bus, watching it leave once the last person got off. Wu actually drove farther than he was supposed to for the group of teens; nice bus driver.

Yao sighed as they were nearing the school. The Chinese teen turned around to see how far the rest were lagging behind. They were all half a block away, standing perfectly still.

"Ai! Hurry up aru!" Yao yelled back, his tone of voice a bit pissed. He was the last person who wanted to attend the rich, snobby school, but was leading the whole group as always.

"Why don't you!" Mei yelled back, making Yao even more pissed.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm a lot farther than you aru!" Mei didn't say anything back, making Yao victorious. The rest of the group were still unsure about the whole thing. They looked around at each other while Yao waited, arms crossed. Kiku was first to continue walking, looking down at his feet while walking towards Yao. The older Asian softly snorted, patting the younger's head when he reached him. Kiku's cheeks tinted an unnoticeable shade of pink from the sudden touch from his older friend. Everyone followed after right after, still feeling unsure about the new school.

"Are we early?" Jun asked, noticing the school was somewhat empty. He looked at his watch, seeing it was 7:07; homeroom started 7:45. Wow, really early... "Um, so what now?" Everyone looked around at each other again, until Hyung Soo noticed his younger brother's goofy grin.

"Yong Soo..."

"ADVENTURE DA ZE!" The younger Korean shouted, starting to run off in some random direction.

"YONG SOO!" The older Korean shouted after his little brother, running after him. Yong Soo ran past Yao, grabbing his arm and dragging him with him.

"Aiyah!" Yao yelped, running behind Yong Soo.

"Let go of Yao (Ge, Nii-San, Hyeong)!" Everyone shouted, running after the oldest and youngest of the group.

"BĀNG BĀNG WǑ BA ((HELP ME))!" Yao cried, comical tears pouring out of his eyes. Yong Soo suddenly stopped out of nowhere, making Yao stumble on his feet and bumping into the Korean.

"Look, I found people da ze!" Yong Soo was right, the two of them had stumbled upon a couple groups of people, "Let's look around, Yao-Hyeong!" Yong Soo, once again, pulled Yao along besides him as they walked down a couple more steps into _another_ court yard that had _another _fountain. Man, these rich people...

As the two walked down some steps, they heard a loud, booming laugh. It was even louder than Yong Soo's laugh. Yao turned to where the laughter was coming from. The laughter come from an American boy with blue eyes, blonde hair with an ahoge sticking up, and glasses. Standing next to him was the British boy from the other day. What was his name again? Yao couldn't quite remember, but he did know that he did not like him one bit. The Brit made him fall in the mud, for Pete's sake!

"Hey look, it's Arthur da ze!" Oh, that was his name... Yao had a deadpan expression on his face when he was reminded of his name. The Chinese boy turned back around and started heading back to the others. Yong Soo watched him turn, then following behind him. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed with annoyance after his younger cousin made, yet another, comment about being the 'school hero'. He could not believe how big headed he could be. "Alfred, will you please shut up..." Alfred puffed out his cheeks, pouting at Arthur.<p>

"Dude, not cool," Arthur ignored Alfred's comment by turning around, his back facing the American. As he faced the opposite direction, away from Alfred, Arthur noticed two students walking up the stairs that would lead them to the front of the school. They were both wearing a black uniform with red rims on the sleeves, pants, and collar. It was different from Hetalia Academy's uniform, which consisted of plaid. As the school representative, Arthur was not going to let students go around out of uniform.

"Where ya goin', Arty?" Alfred started following Arthur as he went to confront the two out of uniform students.

"Don't call me by that infernal nickname!" Arthur really hated nicknames, especially the ones his cousin gave him. As the two reached the top of the stairs, Arthur noticed the students from before were now with a bigger group of students, all wearing the same uniform. Arthur was already walking towards them, ready to confront the group about their uniforms,when he finally recognized them. They were the new group of Asian students he met before. The Brit stopped where he was, the Asians not noticing him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Alfred asked when he notice Arthur stop. He turned towards the group of Asians, first noticing how dark all their hair was. No one at school had hair _that _dark, "Dude, are those the rumored transfer students!" Alfred's voice showed how excited he was. Hetalia Academy rarely had new students transferring in the middle of the year.

"Yeah. I've met the group before. An interesting bunch they are," Arthur and Alfred watched the Asians a bit, seeing what they were like and what they were doing. From their view, the Asians were really weird; the two Koreans of the group starting fighting, making the older Chinese and Thai hold them back. The Japanese and Macanese were trying to calm the two Koreans down with the Chinese and Thai still holding them back. The Vietnamese was able to stop them though, hitting them both in the head with her book bag. The younger Korean suddenly groped the Japanese teen, outraging the Taiwanese girl. The Korean and Taiwanese went into a 'game' of chase while the groped Japanese teen stood frozen like a statue. All of that unravelled as the younger Chinese watched expressionless.

"Woah! They're Asians!" Alfred finally realized. Arthur turned to his cousin, giving him a face that read 'wtf!'. Alfred was never good at reading his cousin's faces, so he ignored it, "Dude! I gotta tell everyone! People said the new kids were like, super smart and stuff, BUT NO ONE SAID ASIANS! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' COOL!" Alfred started running back down the stairs where everyone else were, leaving Arthur with an expressionless face similar to the younger Chinese from before.

Before Arthur was about to follow his annoying younger cousin, he turned back to the Asians, just because. He twitched when he faced them. They were all staring back at him, all with mixed expressions. Most were glaring, but some were giving Arthur confused looks or nervous looks. They must've heard them when Alfred was shouting. Yep, that was it... Arthur wordlessly and awkwardly turned back around, following after Alfred, the Asians just watching.

"They saw the whole thing..." Lien said.

"Yep..." Hong replied.

"First day and we're already gonna be thought badly of..." Mei added.

"Most likely..." Jun agreed.

"This is your fault..." Hyung Soo growled to Yong Soo, offending the younger twin.

"Ibwayo ((Hey))!" Yong Soo growled back. The two Koreans glared at each other.

"Ai! No one is to blame aru!" Yao interrupted, silencing the two youngest of the group. Kiku and Binh sighed, not sure what to think of this whole mess.

"It's 7:30 ana," Binh said after looking at his watch. They had 15 minutes before class started. They all parted ways, agreeing to meet up later for lunch later. With that, the third years (Yao, Lien, and Binh) left towards the third year building, the second years (Kiku and Jun) left towards the second year building, and the first years (Mei, Hong, Hyung Soo, and Yong Soo) left towards the first year building. All parting ways towards their doom! At least, that's what they all thought.

* * *

><p>"So where are you guys' classes?" Lien asked a bit awkwardly. Back at Zhongguo Gakuen, there were only one or two, sometimes three different classes for each grades. Now there was like, over 50 rooms. Can there really be that much rich people in the world!<p>

Binh looks at his schedule and Yao does the same. "A3-606 (aru, ana)" The two said simultaneously. Lien's eyes widened when hearing her two friends having the same class. She quickly looked at her schedule, sighing with relief when seeing the room number A3-606 on it.

"Same. Okay, we all have the same homeroom, anything else?" As the group neared homeroom, they learned they all had eight classes. Great... They didn't have time to compare classes sadly either. The three were standing right outside their classroom, feeling really nervous about what to expect. Yao gulped, pulling the door open to the side.

* * *

><p>Kiku and Jun walked in silence, side by side. Even though the two were friends, they didn't really talk much together. "Where's your homeroom, Jun-San?" Kiku finally, and nervously, broke the silence. Jun looked down at his schedule.<p>

"B2-411, you?" Jun asked back, awkwardly.

"Um, A1-518. Guess we're in different classes," Kiku answered, "We may have other classes together,"

"Yeah, um, this is my floor..."

"Okay, see you later..."And so, the awkwardness between the two second years ended.

* * *

><p>"Quit following me!" Hyung Soo growled, once again, at his little brother.<p>

"I'm not! My homeroom is this way da ze!" Yong Soo growled back. The two were rushing side by side, as if it were race to class. Hong and Mei sighed, both walking behind the two Koreans. They all had the same class except for Mei. She was somewhat relieved to hear she wasn't going to be in the same homeroom as the Korean twins though. Hong on the other hand, had the same class and noticed them pass it while they 'raced'.

"My class is this one," Hong turned around, noticing Mei stop in front of her homeroom class, C2-610. The Chinese teen nodded, walking into the classroom next-door, B2-611. That was his and the twin's class. Hong face palmed when he heard Yong Soo yell,

"Hey! We passed it da ze!"

"Damn it! Idiot brother!"

"You're one to talk, crabby jerk!" Hong watched as the twins walked into the room. Yong Soo was pinching Hyung Soo's cheeks, while Hyung Soo was pinching Yong Soo's cheeks. Hong sighed, knowing that the rest of the year would be very interesting while sharing the same class.

* * *

><p>"Alfred! Will you calm down!" Athur shouted, finally somewhat catching up to his cousin. Alfred slowed down his running until he stopped, waiting for Arthur to get closer. He laughed at his British cousin trying to regain his breath. Arthur may be fit and all, but Alfred strangely had basically super human abilities when it comes to his physical attributes.<p>

"Wimp!" Alfred grinned. Arthur was ready to punch the obnoxious American, but held down the urge for he was a gentleman. Although, he did make a fist with his hand.

"Anyways," Arthur sighed, "Will you stop freaking out about the new students?"

"Why! I've never seen an Asian here before! It's so cool!" Alfred started waving his arms up and down, causing Arthur to sweat drop.

"That does not give you the right to freak them out with your wild demand on what is 'cool'!" Alfred just ignored Arthur, stretching his arms out while the Brit went on, "Just because they are a foreign race, doesn't make them all that different!"

"Didn't you say they were weird? And you did meet them! So are they weird?" Arthur remained silent, recalling his first meeting with the Asians in his mind, then thought about what happen earlier. Alfred grinned with a huge smile, knowing he'd just won.

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is a bit sorter than most chapters so sorry about that. quick warning, i can just tell i'm mostly gonna write about the third years, hong and the twins so don't expect much from the others. sorry again!<em> _thanks to those who review, fav, and/or alerted! reviews are loved. kinda sort today cuz i was rushing..._

* * *

><p>Alfred - America<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Yao walked into the classroom while looking around. 15 minutes until class started and it was empty. Well 15 minute was a while, so it did make sense, but the teacher wasn't even in the classroom. Wait, scratch that-

"Oh, you three must be the new students!" Yao, Lien, and Binh heard. They turned around to see a middle-aged man in a dress shirt, tie, and glasses. "Welcome to Hetalia Academy! I'm Mr. Rob, your homeroom teacher." The three Asians bowed to their new teacher much to his confusion.

"Nice to meet you (aru, ana)." They said simultaneously. It finally caught on to Mr. Rob that bowing was a sign of respect in Asian countries. The three stood back up and straight again.

"Polite now, are we?" Mr. Rob joked, laughing at his joke while walking over to his desk. The three third years turned to each other, confused expressions on their faces. Shrugging off their new teacher's 'joke', they followed him to his desk. "Okay, let's see. 'Wang, Yao'? Hmm... Now that would be you, correct?" He asked, facing Yao. The Chinese boy nodded and the teacher smiled, "Great, nice to meet you, Yao. 'Nguyen, Lien'?" Mr. Rob turned to Lien and she nodded. "Lovely, great to see you. Finally, 'Thai, Binh'." Binh smiled and waved when his name was called, Mr. Rob doing the same back. "Great, that's all of you! You three can just take a seat anywhere, I don't really have assign seating. Although, to avoid getting the evil eye from any students, I recommend you take the three seats in the back corner. No one's sitting there right now." The three Asians complied, moving to the back of the room after thanking their teacher. Nice man he was.

Yao took the seat in the far back corner next to the back door. Lien took the seat in front of Yao and Binh took the one beside Lien. "Our teacher seems nice ana." Binh smiled, Yao and Lien nodding in agreement.

"Hopefully all the other teachers are like this, too." Lien added, sighing a bit. She was somewhat worried about her teachers, hoping none of them were, well, bad. As the three chatted among themselves, they didn't seem to notice the room start to fill up. Even though they didn't notice the others enter, the others noticed them right away and were already avoiding them.

Once the bell rung, Mr. Rob stood and had the class get seated. There wasn't much to homeroom, being homeroom and all, so after Mr. Rob took attendance, everyone else went on with what they were doing before.

"Hey, hey! Arthur!" Arthur looked up from his almost finished homework, looking up at his French friend/enemy.

"What is it, Francis..." He asked, knowing he would probably regret it a second later.

"Have you noticed the new students? Alfred was right, they really are _Asiatiques_ ((Asians))!" Francis said, eyeing the three Asians in the corner. Arthur sighed, of course he saw them, the whole class did right when they walked into the room. Why everyone was making a big deal out of it, Arthur had no clue.

"What about them?"

"Well the two _fleurs_ ((flowers)) are quite something," Arthur's facial expression deadpanned as Francis started his signature laugh, "_Oh hon hon hon_~"

"Don't you go harassing them on the first day! Scratch that, don't go harassing them at all, horny frog!" The Brit growled to the French.

"_Le gasp_! How can you assume such a thing! Why, you have offended the lovely _moi_ ((me))~" Francis started acting all hurt much to Arthur's annoyance. He just wanted to finish his bloody homework! There was only like a question left, but Francis was keeping him away from it. "We should say hello and welcome the new comers. Or maybe you should just stay. Don't want you scaring them off with your caterpillar eyebrows."

"Why you-!" Arthur started, jolting out of his seat, hands on his desk. Francis had already left though, heading towards the Asians.

"_Bonjour_, _ma chérie _((Hello, my darling))~ Francis Bonnefoy at your service," The flirty French started with Lien, taking her hand, bowing and kissing it. Lien blushed a bit, but was not amused. Yao and Binh just stared awkwardly; Yao had a brow raised while Binh just watched. Arthur was walking up behind Francis when he was attempting to do the same to Yao. The Brit concluded that Yao wasn't so bad when the Chinese teen pulled back his hand before Francis could kiss it. Yao had a disapproving look in his eyes when looking at Francis.

"Francis, what did I tell you about harassing the new students?" Francis only ignored his strict friend, continuing talking to the Asians.

"Welcome to Hetalia Academy. Don't mind caterpillar-brows, he's just a stick-in-the-mud." Arthur glared at Francis, obviously offended and not amused. "Now, may I have to pleasure of knowing your names?" Francis asked the three, but mostly towards Lien and Yao.

"Bù shuō shénme ((Don't say anything)). Tāmen jiāng xiāoshī ((They'll go away))." Yao said to Lien and Binh. The other two may not know how to speak Mandarin, but they could understand it fine. It was like that with all the Asians and all the different Asian languages they each spoke. Arthur and Francis, on the other hand, had no clue as to what they were saying.

"I'm sorry. Do you not speak English?" Francis asked really slowly. Arthur face-palmed, knowing they could speak and understand English fine based on his first meeting with them. Yao and Lien looked at Francis, their faces showing that they were clearly offended. Just because they spoke in their native language, doesn't mean they didn't know English. Sadly, Francis didn't catch it. Binh just stood there even more awkwardly; he was too nice to be mad.

"For heaven's sake, they speak and understand English fine, ya git!" Arthur finally said.

"Ai!" Yao growled, slamming down on his desk with both his hands and jolting up. Luckily they were in the back corner of the room. No one really paid attention to them with them there.

"Got a problem about telling the truth?" Arthur crossed his arms, smirking at Yao.

"Y-Yao," Binh said softly, trying to calm the Chinese teen down after seeing his flat hands on the table turn into fists. Yao only shot Binh a nasty glare, sending shivers down the Thai's spine. He sighed then sat back down.

"_Duìbùqǐ, _Binh ((Sorry, Binh)). _Xie xie_... ((Thanks))" Yao glared again this time at Arthur who just continued smirking. Yao just wanted to kick the smirk right off the Brit's face and happily be on his way, but no, he had to be a good little Chinese boy. Ugh! Still believing Arthur and Francis would just leave if they'd ignore them, Yao started talking to Lien and Binh again, still talking in just Mandarin. He froze immediately when he felt a certain French teen's arm snake around his waist, becoming totally stiff.

"Don't worry about cranky ol' eyebrows. Just say the words and I'll make him go away, _ma chéri ((my darling)),_" Francis cooed into Yao's ear, much to his discomfort. Binh watched with a horrified expression, while Lien wanted, ever so much, to get her paddle and whack the living daylight out of the French teen. Yao was just about to punch Francis's face in, but Arthur beat him to it, yanking the French teen away from Yao.

"Who're you calling 'cranky eyebrows', bloody French arsehole!" The three Asians watched at the two Europeans start choking each other. Lien turned to the teacher, seeing him have a deadpan expression on his face. Mr. Rob had gotten use to Arthur and Francis beating up on each other, really fast. So did the other students. Some students watched with amusement, others sighed, shaking their heads, a couple of the female students were giggling.

When the bell rang, everyone continued watching the two blonde teens while the Asians left. They already had enough of them.

"I can just tell I'm never going to get use to being in the same class with that _biàntài_ ((pervert)) or that _Húndàn_ ((bastard)) aru..." Yao growled. Binh chuckling nervously and Lien sighed with annoyance, both agreeing with Yao. "My next class is orchestra, what're you guys' aru?"

"band," Lien answered, looking down at her paper.

"I think all music classes have the same period ana," Binh also had a music class; orchestra with Yao.

As the three walked out of the third year building, they saw the rest of their group waiting outside. Yao, Lien, and Binh quickly trotted over to them, wondering how long they'd waited. They hadn't waited that long though.

"You guys' have music classes, too?" Mei asked. The three third years nodded, "Great! We'll be somewhat together then!" The nine of them continued walking and having conversations about their first class. Little did they know, the Asians attracted a lot of attention. Their dark uniform really did stand out among the school. Hyung Soo, however, was not as oblivious as the others. Since he didn't really talk with the others, the Korean usually kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. Hyung Soo always noticed people staring at them and whispering to their friends. What they talked about, he didn't know and couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Ve~ Ludwig! Look! There's more of them besides Kiku!" A bubbly Italian said to his friend. Ludwig turned to see what the Italian was talking about, noticing the Japanese boy from their homeroom was in an even larger group of Asians.<p>

"I wouldn't get to close to them, Feliciano. They can't be trusted," Ludwig kept a watchful eye on the group, noticing one of them watching him back. The Asian turned back after a while, unfazed by Ludwig's watchful eyes.

"Why not? Kiku seems nice!" Feliciano continued ve-ing while Ludwig sighed at him, "Let's go talk to them~" The Italian started happily skipping over the group. Ludwig, on the other hand, did not believe that to be a good idea. He grabbed the back of his friend's shirt collar, enabling him from continuing to move towards the Asians.

"Feliciano! What did I just say!" Ludwig roared, frightening Feliciano.

"WAAHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He cried, irritating Ludwig a bit more. Feliciano always made Ludwig feel like he was the bad guy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nicky!" A third year Danish said, elbowing his younger Norwegian friend's arm, trying to get his attention.<p>

"Don't call me that, Marcus... It's Niklas..." Niklas deadpanned.

"But dude, check out the new guys!" Marcus motioned towards the Asians, "Haven't seen people like them at Hetalia before!" The Danish excitedly said. Niklas looked at his friend then at the Asians, nodding after watching for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I have the same homeroom as the Macanese with the glasses. All he does is read. I think Emil said he had the same class with the Korean twins and one of the Chinese ones," Niklas's younger brother, Emil, nodded silently. Marcus stared at the two disbelievingly.

"First, how can you tell what they are! They all look Asian to me! Second, hey, Emil! When'd you get here!"

"I walked up from behind you," Emil said a bit quietly. To answer Marcus's question about knowing what race of Asian each of them were, Niklas just shrugged.

"Well, LETS GO MEET THEM!" Marcus shouted excitedly, "Well guys?" Niklas and Emil shook their heads, not wanting to meet the new Asians, "What! Why not! Don't ya wanna know what they're like and stuff!" The brothers shook their heads once again, starting to walk away from the enthusiastic Danish teen. "You guys are no fun..." Marcus complained, following his two friends.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard about the new guys? Heard from Alfred that they're Asians! Kesesese~"<p>

"_Oui_ ((yes))~ It is true, Gilbert. I just had class with the three older ones." Francis nodded.

"_Sí _((yes))_! Mi corazón _((my heart))_, _Lovino, said he had the same class as one of them. I think the Japanese one." Another friend of Gilbert's said.

"Awesome, Francis! What're they like, man! And Toni, Lovino ain't your 'croissant'."

"I said '_corazón_', Gilbert! It means 'heart'!" The Spaniard said to the East German, a bit edgy.

"Anyways!" Francis interrupted, "I didn't get their names because Arthur had gotten in the way," Francis pouted.

"Or did you just get rejected?" Gilbert teased. Francis faked a hurt look.

"_Le gasp!_ I am hurt Gilbert! But wrong. Beautiful _fleurs _they were," Francis blew a random kiss, making Gilbert and Antonio sweat drop. Yep, that's Francis alright. "Oh! I didn't get one of their names! The one with glasses said her name once! Judging from the name, she could be Chinese,"

"Dude, just say the name. Quit making the awesome me wait!"

"Okay, okay! It was Yao. Oh how fair she was~ Hands so soft, hair so silky~ Why must Arthur get in my way!" Francis complained. But if Arthur hadn't pulled Francis away, Yao wouldn't pounded his face in, so it was a good thing! Sadly, Francis was unaware of how violent Yao. "Wait, there was another named Binh. Didn't pay as much attention to him though"

"Okay... How 'bout you, Toni! Did Lovino say anything about the Japanese one?" Gilbert couldn't help his curiosity about the new Asians. He waited for Antonio's answer, but all he did was shake his head and shrugged.

"_Perdon_((Sorry)), Gilbert. Lovino didn't say anything. Just that one of the new students was in his homeroom."

"Gah! So not awesome!" The awesome Gilbert was not amused. Antonio looked at his watch, seeing their passing time was nearing the end.

"We should go now before class starts." The Spaniard said. The other two nodded and the Bad Touch Trio all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>Okee, lots off ppl introduced. Hope you could tell who they were from the races lol! So, i'm FINALLY on break and that means more posting! hope you will stick with me through it all! As you can see, there are some who r rly interested in the Asians, and most aren't. problem much? lol jkjk. n e ways, sorry but the slow post. got distracted with hw and watching<em> Sgt. Frog_. hehehe, Keroro~ Also watch watching _World Series_ and it's so much more offensive =w=b um, not much to say so, __Reviews are Loved and all that..._

_ps. Mr. Rob is a oc teacher based on my 8th grade 'homeroom' teacher! ((no he did not let people beat up on each other, but he was super cool))  
><em>

_((reposted! just fixing some language mistakes! srry, got them from google translate!))  
><em>

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who fav, alert, and reviewed. Got over 1000 hits and 22 reviews! <strong>THANKS GUYS!<strong> only 3 ppl review last chapter though...** so thanks!: Clockeater890, FullOfAwesomeness44, andMeadoresgayguys** for not making me feel like my story's getting worse! LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p>Francis - France<p>

Feliciano - Italy

Ludwig - Germany

Marcus - Denmark

Niklas - Norway

Emil - Iceland

Gilbert - Prussia

Antonio - Spain

Lovino - Romano


	7. Chapter 7

Once the nine of them entered the building with all the music classes, they had to split. Part of the group went to the right for orchestra (Yao, Hong, Hyung Soo, Kiku, and Jun) and the other part went to the left for band (Lien, Mei, Yong Soo, and Binh).

While walking towards the door for the band room, Lien sighed. Mei went up besides her older friend when seeing her sigh. "What's with the sigh?" Mei asked before scooting closer and whispering, "Already miss Yao-Ge?" Lien's eyes quickly gaped open when hearing the Taiwanese girl.

"Mei!" She shouted. Mei only giggled. Lien sighed again before saying, "Just wondering what the teacher will do since none of us have our instruments..." Lien made a really good point; they all knew how to play, but their instruments were really broken down. They couldn't possibly bring them to school. It was easier to bring them to their last school, but defiantly not this one.

Upon entering the band room, the four of them first went to the teacher. They had to meet the teacher, since they were new and all, and had to explain their situation.

"Hmmm? Really? Usually students have their own instruments at home and another spare at school," Mr. Peterson, the band teacher, said, "But I guess you wouldn't really be able to have two pairs, huh? Tell you what, I'll let you all borrow one just for school. Don't worry, they're brand new!" Lien, Mei, and Binh smiled uneasily, they really couldn't believe this school. Students had enough for _two _instruments and they had a beat up old one! And the school could get them each new ones? Man! Yong Soo just smiled like nothing was wrong. He thought the same as the others, but didn't seem to really mind.

As the four Asians followed Mr. Peterson to the back room, there were a couple of wandering eyes watching them.

"See Matty! What'd I tell you!" Alfred said to his younger twin, Mathew.

"I've never really met Asians before..." Mathew relied to Alfred in his usual whispery voice, "What're they like?"

"Really weird," Alfred laughed, starting to play his trumpet. Mathew shuddered a bit as his brother started playing. Alfred always played so loudly. The Canadian boy sighed as he continued putting together his clarinet. Mathew turned back to where the Asians were and saw them walking back with new instruments. Mr. Peterson was always a nice teacher so he must've leant it to them for the year was what Mathew concluded.

"So, we have Binh Thai with a trumpet, Yong Soo Im with a saxophone, Lien Nguyen with a clarinet, and Mei Li with a flute. Did I get that right?" The teacher smiled.

"Yep! Thanks a lot da ze!" Yong Soo grinned, bowing to Mr. Peterson, with the new sax in his hand. The other three did they same, all making Mr. Peterson blush.

"Aww, it's fine! Really! No need to be so formal!" Mr. Peterson laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He was actually a pretty young teacher around his mid twenties so it was a bit strange being acquainted to so formally and politely. "Okay then! Class is about to start and I would like to have you sit with your instrumental group. Sorry to separate you all, but that's how I run things!" Mr. Peterson was about to show each of the Asians to their instrumental group, when the door suddenly swung open, creating a loud bang when hitting the wall. "What now..." Mr. Peterson sighed, knowing already who was at the door.

The four Asians turned to the door seeing a woman about late twenties, enter the room with a calm, angered expression. Behind her was the rest of the Asians. The woman stood at the door, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground, clearly waiting for Mr. Peterson.

"Ms. Wesley, what brings you here?" The band teacher said through a forced smile to the orchestra teacher.

"I'm just wonder what you did to the new students in your class. The new students in my class did not have their instruments. I explained to them how we run things in Hetalia Academy but-"

"Ma'am, we have already explained that we are unable to bring them in because of the condition they are in," Hyung Soo calmly interrupted. He'd done so while looking around the band classroom, still noticing people watching them and whispering again. "May I ask, how do you believe that we would have enough to pay for a second instrument, when we cannot even afford to renew our previous ones?" Mr. Peterson started at Hyung Soo with gaping eyes, surprised by his shrewd tongue. Ms. Wesley was obviously already use to this.

"Hyung Soo..." Yao said sharply after yanking the said Korean back behind him by his arm. Hyung Soo only ignored Yao, watching a specific trumpet playing American whisper to a specific clarinet playing Canadian.

"Dude, these Asians are so entertaining!" Alfred whispered to his brother, who was sitting in front of him in the clarinet group. When Alfred looked back up to watch more of what was going on, he caught Hyung Soo's glaring gaze and quickly looked some other direction. Hyung Soo was not one to mess with.

"Ms. Wesley, why don't I just pay for the expenses of the-" Mr. Peterson started but was quickly interrupted by Yao.

"Sir, we do not take charity aru," The Chinese teen then looked past the band teacher and the expression in his eyes dropped from what he saw. Lien, Binh, Mei, and Yong Soo all had new instruments in their hands. Yong Soo waved back to him with a cheerful expression, Binh did the same, but not as enthusiastically and with an apologetic expression. Lien just avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor with cheeks tinted light pink. Mei also avoided Yao's gaze, sticking her nose in the air like she didn't care about Yao's opinions.

"Don't see it as charity," Mr. Peterson said, bringing Yao's attention back to him, "Just see it has a loan! Just for the year!" Yao turned back to his friends. Kiku and Jun shrugged at him, while Hong showed no interested in what was going on whatsoever, but that was just his poker face. Hyung Soo showed no expression either.

"Fine!" Ms. Wesley shouted, "But you sir, are paying for the expenses!" The orchestra teacher turned around to exit, her nose high in the air all mighty like.

"Good luck with her," Mr. Peterson said to the orchestra Asians, chuckling nervously.

"Thank you (aru)," All five said, bowing to him.

"Wow, you all are really polite, huh? And don't mention it!" With that, they left with Ms. Wesley and Mr. Peterson turned back to the class, "Well class, let's get going!" The students quickly got their music sheets out as Mr. Peterson got the Asians a copy of the music sheets. "Now, you may not get it right away, but try to do the best you can. Ready class?" The teach raised his arms, preparing everyone to start playing. Then, they began.

Back at the orchestra room, Ms. Wesley was in the back room with the Asians, looking for new instruments for them to play. "Jun Chen, viola," She said, handing Jun a viola, "Kiku Honda, violin. Hong Wang, guitar," She handed Kiku a violin and Hong an acoustic guitar, "Hyung Soo, cello," Ms. Wesley was having a bit of trouble pulling it out, but it was done and handed to the Korean whom she already did not like. "And what do you play, Yao Wang?" She asked a bit out of breath.

"Piano aru," Ms. Wesley's eyes showed a bit of amusement before she exited the back room. The Asians following behind.

"There's a spare piano you could use over there. Now, here's some sheet music. Learn it. Memorize it. Play it." And with that, she just left. Shrugging it off, the Asians headed towards their assigned spots, getting ready to start playing. "Okay class, I expect you already memorized the music I've given you last week. Now let's begin,"

Yao looked through the music sheets, trying to match each note with each key really fast. When he looked up from the sheets, he noticed someone glaring at him with his arms crossed. He had brown hair and wore glasses. "_Wei_ ((hello))...?" Yao said, a brow raised.

"So we have a new pianist? I am Roderich Edelstein," The Austrian introduced himself, "Try not to be intimidated by my expertise," He said, snobbishly. It was just him and Yao playing the piano in the class. Yao glared back at Roderich, not appreciating being looked down upon. The Chinese teen started to grin, still looking back with glaring eyes.

"Don't worry aru, I won't be intimidated," He said calmly, "But I do enjoy a challenge aru..." Now it was Roderich's turn to raise a brow, confused at what Yao meant. He was mocking him, wasn't he! The Austrian wasn't going to take it.

Hong watched as Yao and Roderich glared at each other, both eyes so sharp, it could cut metal. He sighed at how competitive his older brother can be. "_Hola_ ((hello))!" Hong heard someone say. He turned to the person and saw a Spaniard smiling back him. "My name's Antonio Fernandez. Looks like we'll be playing together for a while," Hong looked down at Antonio's instrument, seeing it was also a guitar. He looked back up, him poker face making the Spaniard feel really awkward. "A-anyways, what's your name?" Hong blinked, making Antonio even more nervous. "D-do you speak English?" He said a bit slowly. Hong's eyes hardened when asked that. He turned away from the Spaniard, clearly showing him that he was offended. "_Perdon _((sorry))! _Perdon _((sorry))! I didn't mean to offend you!" This is obviously awkward for Antonio.

"Hong..." Hong said, looking forward.

" 'Hong'...?" Antonio tilted his head, confused by what the Asian had said. Was he speaking some sort of Chinese?

"It's Hong..." Antonio's eyes widened, finally understanding what Hong had meant.

"O-oh! Nice to meet you, Hong! Where are you from?" Hong finally started ignoring Antonio and the said Spaniard could tell. Well, there went Antonio's plan of getting to know the new Asians. Hong was looking back again at his brother, watching him play the piano ever so beautifully.

Yao and Roderich were trying to outplay each other and guess who's winning. Roderich was slowly getting more and more nervous. Piano was his thing! He was not going to let some Asian beat him. Little did he know, Yao had been playing just as long as he has and was possibly better. Yao was calmly moving his hands across the keys, hitting each note correctly and right on mark.

One by one, each student started watching the two. Ms. Wesley had to leave the room for a bit so no one would be in trouble if they just watched a little.

"_Oh hon hon hon~_ Looks like our Chinese _fleur _((flower)) has a real lovely talent, huh Arthur?" Francis said, turning to the said Brit. He noticed that Arthur wasn't listening to him at all. Instead, Arthur was mesmerized by the beautiful music from the piano. Sure Roderich was playing too, but all the Brit heard was Yao's piano playing. It seemed that every time he saw Yao, he learned a new thing about the Asian and fallen for him a little more each time. "Arthur~ Have you fallen smitten to the Chinese beauty?~" Francis teased, poking Arthur's head with the bow for his violin. The French teen successfully pulled Arthur from his daze.

"The bloody-" Arthur turned to Francis, noticed a smirk on his face.

"You were like that since she started playing, Arthur~ Beauty, brains, and talent. She's way out of your league, _mon ami _((my friend))." Francis continued teasing, making Arthur blush.

"W-what are talking about! I-I just like this song! Wanker!" Arthur turned back to facing the pianists, trying to hind the blush he felt away from Francis. Although, sadly failing. Was he really falling for Yao? Arthur didn't think so. Little did the two know, Kiku and Jun, both playing the same instruments as Arthur and Francis, were sitting right next to them. They weren't eavesdropping, they just heard everything since they were right next to them.

"Should we tell Yao-Nii-San about those two?" Kiku whispered to Jun, making sure the Europeans didn't hear him.

"Let's just keep the details to ourselves. But we should tell him to watch for them." Jun whispered back. Kiku nodded. They were both quiet enough for the other two to not hear them. Kiku found it somewhat entertaining and cute that it was just the first day and someone had _already _fallen for the Chinese teen. It was always like that at their last school. And, as always, Yao would be oblivious to this. So of course, Kiku had to keep an eye out for them, make sure they won't harm his 'nii-san' or anything.

The song Yao and Roderich play came to an end and the last note fanned out. The room was silent until the class broke into applaud. The two pianist turned to the class, both flustered and unaware that everyone was listening to them play.

"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" Someone shouted. The whole class started swarming the pianos, all complementing on how wonderful the music was. Sadly, everyone was surrounding Roderich and Yao, who was clearly the greater pianist, was shoved aside, falling on his butt when pushed out of the crowd.

"That was fantasic, Roderich!" Someone else shouted.

"Yeah! You show that Asian who's boss!" Said another. Roderich was slightly abash by all the attention as everyone continued praising his piano skills, sometimes badmouthing the other's.

Yao sighed, picking himself off the ground, his four friends surrounding him. They all showed their own versions of worried looks towards Yao, but the Chinese teen only smile back at them.

"Aiyah, what's with all the looks aru?" Yao's smile confused everyone. They thought he'd be mad about being pushed to the side and looked down upon. The Asians all knew he was the better pianist, but he was thrown aside by others anyways and praised the other.

"Aren't you mad that he's getting all the credit and being praised? It was clearly you who was better, Yao-Nii-San," Yao only continued smiling, looking back towards the Austrian.

"Nah, I don't really care about them aru. I wasn't playing for them. And I know that he knows who's the better piano player aru," Yao was right. Roderich was looking back at him, his facial expression showed he admitted defeat, but was still prideful. He nodded at Yao, and Yao nodded back. "But I will admit, it does hurt a bit aru..."

"What is with all the commotion?" Ms. Wesley had just returned and saw the whole class up out of their seats. "Get back to your sections! All of you!" The class did as so, afraid of their teacher's wrath. The rest of the class went by more smoothly afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>yeah, pretty long. n e ways, tiny IggyChu here, and i promise there will be more next chapter! right now, trying to keep the AN short so REVIEWS R LOVED!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for<strong> **Reviews for the Last Chapter:** Meadoresgayguys, IggyChu, FullofAwesomeness44, and ally10024

I would thank others, but that would be too long, **BUT THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

><p>Mathew - Canada<p>

Roderich - Austria


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys! How was music class da ze!" Yong Soo shouted towards his friends as they walked out of the buildings. They'd been standing outside and waiting for the rest of them.

"Hell..." Hong answered. It wasn't really a lie though. A bit exaggerated, but not a lie.

"The whole class was scolded by the teacher for being out of our seats," Kiku explained. Ms. Welsey was a really strict teacher and everyone knew from the very first meeting.

"And for some reason, it was Yao's fault..." Jun added, looking at how glum Yao was acting. He didn't support the idea though! When they were exiting the classroom, many other students were giving them, mostly Yao, the evil eye, blaming him for the scolding. They still were giving him the evil eye! They all looked around and saw their peers doing so, glaring and whispering probably bad things. Some first day this was turning out to be.

"But Yao-Nii-San didn't do anything! I don't know why people would do that..."

"Probably that whole piano thing aru..." Yao sighed, trying to smile and make things seem like it was nothing. Really, Yao was not that happy being stared at with dagger-eyes. "We should get to class. Ms. Wesley did not give us much time to get to out next class aru..." After a group sigh, they all headed off to class.

* * *

><p>It was absolutely unbelievable. Arthur couldn't believe he had <em>another <em>class with Yao. That was three in a row! Hopefully this is the last one. Well, that's what Arthur wanted to think and really did believe, but inside, he was acting like Alfred when he was excited about something. The Brit watched as the Asian boy, whom he still believe was a girl, talk to their teacher, Ms. Pearl. He noticed their teacher point to the empty table next to him. Yao sighed, nodded, thanking the teacher, and headed towards the empty desk.

"Um, hello again. Guess we're in another class together," Arthur said, trying to act friendly as Yao seated himself down. "How're you liking Hetalia Academy?" Yao only ignored Arthur, resting his cheek on his right hand, looking out the window that was towards his left. Arthur was starting to lose his patience. "It's rude not to answer a question someone asks." All Arthur got for a reply was a nasty glare from Yao. Seems he _still _did not appreciate falling in the mud. And who's fault was that again? "You know, you'd look an awful lot nicer if you weren't grouchy all the time." Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"You talk too much aru..." Yao said back, looking back out the window. Arthur was about to say something back, but Ms. Pearl was starting the class. The Brit looked back at Yao from the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn't noticed the blush he could feeling lightly burning on his cheeks._ Bloody hell! What am I doing?_ Arthur mentally scolded himself before focusing back on his teacher.

* * *

><p>Sure Yao had gotten all 100's on the entrance exams, but that didn't mean that he was perfect. The exams really were easy! But for real, he wasn't that great in all the subjects. Actually, mostly just EnglishLanguage Arts. He sucked at that. _Aiyah! Really aru?_ Was all that went into his head. He stared at his semi-blank paper that was supposed to have five paragraphs. So far, he only had one and a half. _I'm gonna die aru..._

Arthur looked back at Yao through the corner of his eye for the umpteenth time that period. He noticed Yao's somewhat blank paper compared to his, so far, four paragraph paper. Arthur was curious as to why Yao was struggling a bit to write his paper since he pasted his exam with 100% in this subject. He only shrugged it off, turning back to his paper and finishing his conclusion paragraph.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone done with their in class essay?" Ms. Pearl ask her class, a cheerful smile on her face. Most of the students answered with a simple 'yes', but there were some who groaned, knowing they'd probably failed or had just completed. Yao was one of the few, practically half dead. He'd just finished when people were passing the papers up for the teacher.<p>

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked Yao, who had his head down on the desk. There was some extra time in class so everyone started socializing. "You look as if you're half dead," Yao turned his head to the side, now looking at Arthur with his head still on the desk. He wore a tired expression on his face.

"I hate this subject aru..." Was all Yao complainingly said. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle a bit because of how cute the Chinese teen was acting. Well Arthur thought it was, just a bit, cute. He'd never admit it, but yes, the Brit thought it was cute. "Don't laugh at my misery aru..." Yao pouted a bit. He wasn't quit himself when tired, but the pout added to his cuteness.

"S-sorry," Arthur said a bit nervously, also scratching his cheek. Yao sighed, finally picking up his head. He rested his cheek on his left hand, his elbow on the table, patiently waiting for class to end. Arthur sat awkwardly. He'd just started talking to Yao and now there wasn't much to say. He had to think of something! "You play the piano beautifully," Yes! That was something!

Yao turned to Arthur, cheeks slightly pink. "Y-you heard that aru...? We were in the same class? I didn't notice aru," Yao's second question mentally stabbed Arthur, unintentionally, and the third almost killed him. But wait, why was Arthur feeling like this? H-he didn't have any feelings for the Asian. No! He really didn't!

"Y-yeah, I play the viola. But, yeah, you play the piano pretty well... N-not that I liked it or anything!" Arthur could feel himself start to heat up again, hoping it wasn't as noticeable as he thought it would be, "It was way better than Roderich's playing though! Unbelievable how the others would praise him and push you to the side!" Yao looked at Arthur kinda funny, making the Brit heat up even more. _Crap! Shouldn't have brought that up..._

Yao turned back towards the window while pulling on his ponytail. It felt awkward for him to be praised. Yao didn't know it, but the he was blushing. Arthur on the other hand, did notice. Yao's flushed expression added even more to his cuteness.

"Kesesesese~ Sup, Asian!" Gilbert shouted, popping up from Yao's left side.

"AI!" Yao yelped after Gilbert popped out of nowhere. The Chinese teen jumped away from the Prussian after being scared by him, landing on Arthur's lap. The Brit's face instantly heated up, now glowing like a tomato. His heart started beating fast with Yao sitting on his lap, ever so close to him. Arthur took in the Chinese teen's scent, the scent of peonies and incenses. It briefly ended when Yao hopped off him, not noticing at all the position he was in a second ago.

"Aiyah! You scared the crap out of me ahen! I don't even know you ahen!" Yao fumed. Gilbert continued snickering.

"Francis was right, you really are a looker," Gilbert grinned. Yao was taken back, blushing when hearing someone say he was a 'looker'. Arthur's eyes shot open when hearing that Francis had talked about Yao in such a manner.

"WHAT (aru)!" They both shouted! Arthur turned to Yao, seeing him with an even more flushed expression than before. Was he really mad or embarrassed? Arthur wasn't sure.

"Name's Gilbert by the way!" The Prussian cheerfully said, grabbing Yao's hand and shaking it hard. "Congratulations! You have just shaken hands with the awesome me and your first day!" Yao waved his hand back and forth when Gilbert released him, trying to stop the slight pain. Before either Yao or Arthur could say anything, the bell had rang, dismissing the students to their next class. "Well, nice meeting ya, Yao!" With that, Gilbert left with one of his signature cheerful smiles. Yao sighed with annoyance, packing up his things before leaving himself.

"Wait, how'd he know my name aru...?"

"Yao, wait up." Arthur called to Yao before the exited to door. Yao didn't wait at all, but Arthur was able to catch up with him. "Don't mind Gilbert, he's always like that." Arthur offered a smile, which Yao just brushed off. The Chinese teen started walking faster, trying to lose the British teen, but Arthur just walked a bit faster, too. "What's your next class?"

"Lien!" Yao called, trotting towards the said Vietnamese girl and leaving Arthur. The Brit noticed Lien looking at him then whispering to Yao. Arthur sighed and thought it was rude of Yao to just do that when he was talking to him. He was just trying to be friendly. Being new and all was not easy and Yao was not going to fit in with an attitude like that. Arthur continued walking. He pasted Yao and Lien, heading towards the stairs, the two Asians watching him.

"What was that all about?" Lien asked Yao. The Chinese teen sighed before he started to explain.

"I don't know aru. He just keeps trying to talk to me. This school has a lot of weird people aru."

"I know right. I just had class with this creepy Swedish guy and a hyper Danish guy." Lien shuddered at that memory of the Swedish teen and sighed at the memory of the Danish teen, "I got math next. You?"

"Um, social studies aru." Yao sighed, "Well, at least classes aren't that long. Two more periods until lunch aru!" Yao started happily day dreaming about his lunch, making Lien giggle. "See you then aru?" Lien nodded, stopping on the floor her next class was on. They both said bye before Yao walked one more floor down.

* * *

><p>"Yao-Ge, I hate it here..." Hong said to his older brother. The Asians here sitting and eating lunch on the 2nd year building roof. Hong had just met up with them and that was the very first thing he said when he seated himself next to Yao. "Everyone keeps staring and stuff..." Yao chuckled nervously, patting Hong's head as the younger Chinese teen opened up his lunch. Yao knew if Hong had an opinion on something and shared it, it was usually really bad.<p>

"There was a lot of people asking if I spoke English..." Jun comically cried, Binh patting his back.

"I, too, have experienced that quite often," Kiku sighed.

"Yao-Ge!" The group heard someone call. Mei had just arrived and instantly went to Yao, "You're the oldest! Tell Shin to transfer us! I don't like it here!" She complained, shaking Yao by his shoulders. The Chinese teen always found it weird how Mei practically couldn't stand him, but when it came to other stuff, he was the first she went to, "There's a whole bunch of pervs in my classes!"

"Why do you keep asking me to do this stuff aru!"

"I just said it! You're the oldest!" No, that wasn't it and Yao knew it.

"I-it'll get better aru..." Yao said unconfidently. He only said this to calm the others down. "It's just the first day," Inside, Yao wanted to transfer, too.

"Will you all just shut up and eat..." Hyung Soo growled, his eyes closed. He was trying to enjoy his lunch in peace since his day wasn't going as well as he'd like. Mei was the only one who glared back while the others were already use to this.

"Hating the school, too, huh?" Lien slyly asked, a sly grin also on her face. Hyung Soo only broke his chopsticks, trying to hold in his rage. The Korean sighed, pulling out a spare and continuing his meal.

"For the safety of everyone, it would be better to transfers..." Hyung Soo finally said. Yao was about to say something back, but Yong Soo had just popped up, groping him from behind.

"Yao-Hyeong! I don't like it here da ze! I don't see you as much!" He cried.

"Will you quit groping Yao-Hyeong!" Hyung Soo growled to his younger brother, who only stuck his tongue out.

"YONG SOO ARU!" The said Korean cheerfully released his beloved Yao, scooting over to sit next to him. "Aiyah, why're all the first years coming to me aru...?" Yao sighed, comically crying.

"You act to much like a big brother, Yao," Lien answered. Binh, Jun, and Kiku nodded, agreeing with the Vietnamese girl. Yao only dropped his head down, making everyone laugh. As the Asian group continued their lunch, socializing and laughing, they didn't seem to noticed someone watching them. Well, Hyung Soo did, as usual, but held his tongue, watching them from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>"Niklas? Emil? What're you two doing just standing there? Shouldn't you be over there eating?" The two said brothers turned to the person talking, away from the Asians they were watching.<p>

"Tino. Berwald." Niklas said, nodding his head as a hello, "Someone took our spots..." The Finnish third year, Tino, looked over to see what the Norwegian was talking about. He noticed the Asians sitting where they usually sat every day.

"Hmm... What now?" Tino asked the others.

"Hey, guys! What're you doing standing around!" Marcus had just walked up the stairs, seeing his friends by the doorway.

"Asians..." Berwald said in his deep, and tad intimidating, voice. Marcus's eyes widened, rushing towards the door and peeking his head out.

"Woah! Let's go meet them! I met the girl with the longer hair in a ponytail earlier, but I haven't met the rest!" Right as he was about to walk out, Niklas pulled him back by his ear, making the Danish follow him back down. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, Nicky!"

"Don't call me that..." The rest followed behind, not really minding that the Asians took their spots. They just went to the building next door. The first year building was just like the second year's so it wasn't that big a deal.

* * *

><p>"I heard from Gilbert you had yet another class with Yao, Arthur. He also said you were as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes~" Francis teased Arthur. Arthur was just about to insult Francis, but someone interrupted him.<p>

"All true, man!" Gilbert said, walking up with Antonio, "Saw the whole thing!"

"Shut up, bloody git. You can never recall anything with exaggerating it to no ends!"

"I don't exaggerate! I just make stories more awesome!" Gilbert madly grinned, "Dude was flirting with the Asian. And Francis was right, she was looker, man!" Gilbert said first to Francis, then to Antonio. Arthur was about to shout 'I was not!', when Alfred bursted in.

"No way! This dude!" The American shouted, pointing to Arthur. Gilbert nodded, still grinning. "Dude! That's so messed up! Arthur can't flirt even if his life depended on it!"

"Hey!" Arthur growled. Alfred started laughing his signature laugh, ignoring his British cousin.

"I'll have you know, I was just trying to be friendly! Bloody people like you are just freaking her and the others out!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say man. Whatever you say..." Alfred laughed, patting his older cousin's head, must to his dislike. Arthur started grumbling to himself, finishing his lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Please excuse n e bad grammar or misspellings. I keep forgetting to say that... really late right now, so not much gonna be said. thanks for those who review and all that. REVIEWS R LOVED!<em>

_n Ms. Pearl based off last year's english teacher...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tino - Finland<p>

Berwald - Sweden


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple classes went by pretty quickly. Still chaotic, but yeah, quickly. Yao sighed as he walked down the stairs. Just one more class until freedom! Sadly, it was P.E. Not his favorite subject. It wasn't that he sucked at athletics or anything. It's just... Yeah... Yao was small compared to other guys. And now that he goes to a school with practically only Europeans and such, making Yao even smaller by comparison.

As Yao turned to walk down another flight of stairs, he accidently bumped shoulders with another boy. This boy had clearly a better build than the little Asian. Yao lost his balance, tumbling down the stairs while the other just stood and watched. He was obviously one of the many people who heard bad things about the Asians and had a bad opinion on them.

"Hey, Asian, watch where you're going!" He shouted before continuing towards his class. Yao groaned, rubbing his head that was clearly bumped on the way down.

"Yúchǔn de xīfāng rén ((Stupid westerner))..." Yao said under his breath. As he tried getting up, the Chinese teen winced in pain, realizing his sprained ankle. "Gāisǐ de ((Damn it))!" He cursed. Yao continued slowly limping towards the next and last flight of stairs, his ankle really torturing him.

"Quite a nasty fall you had there." Yao's head swiftly turned to where the voice he'd heard, was coming from. There, standing in the middle of the upper flight of stairs, was Arthur, a sly grin on his face. Yao only snorted, shrugging off the Brit and continued trying to get to class. Arthur sighed at Yao, walking towards the said Asian. "Here, you need some help with an ankle like that." He said, his hand inching towards Yao's wrist.

"I don't need your help aru!" Yao spat back, slapping way Arthur's hand. Just like their first meeting. The Brit rubbed his slightly stinging hand while the Chinese teen glared at him. Yao turned back to the stairs and took a deep breath. His first step was fine, but when it came to the next, it was with his bad ankle. Putting pressure on his bad ankle made Yao wince again, losing his balance. Believing he'd fall again, Yao tightly shut his eyes close, bracing himself for the fall. What happened next, shocked him.

As he was falling, Yao felt someone grab his wrist, pulling him up. Right after he was pulled up, Yao felt a bit warmer. Slowly the Chinese teen opened his eyes, finding himself in Arthur's arms. He looked up, noticing jade eyes looking down at him.

"I told you you need help! You almost went and killed yourself again..." Arthur said with annoyance, then sighing. "Come on. Better get you to the nurse." Arthur took Yao's arm and made him put it around his neck. Now with Yao's arm draped over his shoulders, Arthur could support him all the way to the nurse's.

"Why are you helping? Won't you be late to class aru?" Arthur looked down at Yao, seeing the Chinese teen avoiding his gaze. The Brit couldn't help but softly smile.

"Nah, I'm the school rep. It should be fine. As to why I'm helping you, simple; I saw you in pain and couldn't just leave. That wouldn't be very gentleman like, now would it?" Arthur chuckled and Yao snorted. After a while of silence, they were right outside the main building. To break the awkward silence, Arthur finally asked, "So, how'd you fall?" Yao's eyes perked up a bit when asked that. He thought about the damn guy and cursed in Mandarin quietly to himself. Arthur still heard, but still didn't understand what he was saying.

"I just fell. Guess I was just walking to fast and skipped a step aru..." Yao lied and Arthur knew it. In fact, Arthur saw the whole thing; the boy and Yao bumping into each other, Yao falling and the other just looking down at him and sputtering mean words. Guess Yao wasn't really much of a snitch. Although, that one guy did get what was coming to him a minute later by a certain British teen. Enough said~

Arthur sighed and Yao took offense to it. "What's with the sigh aru! Everyone falls once in a while!" Arthur did not appreciate Yao tone of voice. The two teens started glaring at each other, then simultaneously turning away, still walking towards the main building. Arthur held the door open while Yao hopped in, using the wall for support.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!" The two heard once they entered the nurse's office. Katyasha was typing on her desktop when the two walked in, immediately stopping when seeing them.

"Someone bu-"

"I fell aru!" Arthur was started to explain, but Yao quickly cut in. Arthur turned to Yao and sighed. If that's what he wanted to say, so be it.

"Ouch. It looks bad. Arthur, bring Yao over to one of the beds." The Brit did as told and Katyasha rolled up the Asian's pants to see his ankles. "Well that's proof it's really bad. But I know just what to cure it with~" The Ukrainian smiled, walking over to some cabinets. She pulled out a weird spray bottle and walked back over to the two. "I will not lie. This will sting. So Arthur, if you could hold Yao's hand. That way if you're in pain, you could just squeeze his hand." The two guys gulped, turned to each other, then back to Katyasha. The kind Ukrainian nurse nodded, still smiling, and the two did as was told. She's really too nice for anyone to refuse.

Right when the two held hands, the two's eyes perked up. The whole scene with Arthur helping Yao, finally caught up to them, making them blush madly. Arthur looked at Yao through a side glance, seeing if he was blushing, too. He noticed Yao trying to avoid looking at him, his slightly long sleeve attempting to hind his blush._ S-so c-cute... Wait! No! No no no no no!_ Arthur shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and calm down.

"Okay, ready?" Katyasha asked, not at all noticing what was going on. She sprayed Yao's ankle and he twitched a bit from the coldness. That was weird. She'd say it hurt. It didn't hurt what so ev-

"AIYAH!" Yao yelled, now really squeezing Arthur's hand. The two started cussing their lungs out from the pain. Yao cussing in Mandarin because of the spray, Arthur cussing in his British vocabulary because Yao was practically breaking his hand. Katyasha just stood, smiling. She saw this coming and had stuck little ear buds in to prevent hearing loss. Meanwhile, outside the nurses office and in the main office.

"Looks like Katyasha sprayed another one..."

"Yeah..."

"It kills me every time I hear someone scream like that..."

"Well it does make kids more safe. Not wanting the spray in all. Ha ha ha!"

And back inside the nurse's office, "Okay, looks like the stinging wore off~" Katyasha smiled sympathetically. Yao was still on the bed, panting, trying to regain his breath._ I am never going to get hurt at school again aru..._ He thought. As for Arthur, "Where's Arthur?" Katyasha asked with a head tilt. Yao looked at his hand and saw he was still holding onto Arthur's. The Chinese teen and the Ukrainian looked over the side of the bed, seeing Arthur laying on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Y-you're a lot stronger than you look, Yao..." He managed to say. Yao looked at their hands, then released Arthur's and whistled like he didn't do anything. After Arthur got back on his feet (and Katyasha asking if he'd wanted a spray, too), Katyasha started bandaging up Yao's ankle.

"This is just for protection. You could probably get rid of it in maybe two hours," With that, Yao thanked the Ukrainian nurse, and the two left her office with passes.

"T-thanks aru..." Yao mumbled. Arthur perked up, turning towards Yao again, and as always, he was avoiding Arthur's graze. The Brit wasn't really sure if he'd heard right. Did Yao just thank him?

"P-pardon?"

"I said... Thanks aru..." Yao said again, a blush noticeably on his cheeks, "I'll pay you back. I never leave a dept unpaid aru..." Arthur tilted his head, a brow raised.

"I told you, I helped because you needed it, not so you could owe me."

"I don't take charity aru." Arthur was a bit taken back. Charity? Is that really what Yao thinks?

"You could just think of it as a friend helping a friend. It's not charity."

"We're not friends aru." Yao glared at Arthur. For some reason, the Brit felt as if something died in him. That's strange; why would he be feeling that?

"We'll fine then. Maybe you _should_ just pay me back!" Screw being a gentleman, Yao's attitude really kept poking at him. This time, Yao just gave him a look, soon shaking it off and continued walking. "I don't even know how you would though, but- Hey are you even listening!"

"No aru!" Yao shouted from where he was; way far ahead of him. Arthur's expression changed into a deadpanned one. If Yao wasn't listening, then how'd he know to answer something?

"Where are you going?"

"Class aru," Arthur face-palmed, of course he was just going to class. Where else would he be going! The Brit looked back up, taking his palm off his face. He silently watched Yao continue walking towards the gym. It was safe to assume Yao had P.E. next. With a sigh, Arthur continued off to his class. Honestly, he had P.E., too, but guys and girls had separate classes.

The Brit continued walking towards the gym just as Yao was. He opened the main building doors and stepped through, noticing the door to the boy's locker room was closing. That was really weird. Everyone should be at class by now. Must've been someone with an early dismissal or something, but he didn't see anyone leave... Could Yao've... Nah, if Yao knew English, then he should know how to read fine and know what the sign said! With that conclusion, Arthur continued on to change into his P.E. clothes.

As Arthur passed through the doors to the locker room, he heard one of the side stall doors close. Okay, now it was getting a bit freaky... He was about to say something, ask who was there, but, dude, it was a stall. Who would want to answer? So, Arthur shrugged it off once again, changed into his P.E. clothes, and left to the track field.

When Arthur exited the locker room, Yao exited one of the stalls. He never did feel comfortable changing just out there, even if it was empty. The Asian always felt self cautious, fearing people may say something about his back. Yao shook off the thought, walking out the same door Arthur had just a minute ago.

Yao looked all around and couldn't believe his eyes. Back when Katyasha was giving him and the others a quick tour, they never really went to look at the track field and all that. It was huge! Imagine running back and forth or just around to whole thing! Oh crap... In this class, they _had _to do that...

The Chinese teen gulped, then found the teacher. He was a bald man, standing with a stopwatch in hand, watching all the other guys run a bit.

"Hello aru?" Yao said, walking up to the teacher from besides. The man turned to him with glaring eyes, making Yao jump back a bit.

"Who're you?" The teacher asked. Right when Yao was about to say something, he was cut off, "Are you one of the new students? I was suppose to have another one. Yao Wang right?" Yao nodded, handing his teacher his pass. The P.E. teacher took the pass, quickly reading it. His face darken when he was reading it, then looked down at Yao's bandaged ankle. "Katyasha sprayed you, huh? Gotta hurt... Anyways, I'm your teacher; Coach Harley. Or just call me 'Coach', whatever works."

Yao bowed to his 'coach', making his raise a brow. He wasn't the first to bow to him. In fact...

"Yao-Hyeong!" Yao heard, making him stiffen. Yong Soo ran up to him, hug-tackling him from behind. Luckily he didn't grope. "Yay! Everyone's here da ze!" Yao managed to push Yong Soo off him, soon noticing he and all the other Asian guys were in the same class. They all ran up to him, most looking out of breath.

"We were just doing warm ups before a run. Good luck," Coach Harley informed, walking back to the other students.

"Where were you, Yao?" Jun asked. Yao smiled warily, nervously laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"Yao-Ge, what happened?" Hong finally said. He noticed Yao's ankle when he was talking to their teacher a minute ago.

"W-what do you mean aru?" Yao continued nervously laughing, hiding his ankle behind his other one. The hiding place failing when the others noticed.

"Yao-Nii-San! Did you get into another fight!" Kiku said with a worried expression and his tone of voice matching.

"N-no!"

"Did someone beat you up ana!"

"No! I just fell down some stairs aru!" Everyone went silent, giving Yao a deadpan expression as he started nervously laughing, again. They all knew he was lying, Yao sucked at lying while under pressure.

"Yao-Hyeong, who did this? I will make sure he dies a slow, painful, and suffering death," Hyung Soo growled, a dark aura emitting from him. Everyone knew the older Korean wasn't lying.

"No one! Really, it's fine aru!" Before anyone could say anything more, Coach Harley blew his whistle, signaling everyone to line up at the starting line. They had to run two laps around the track and judging from the size, it was not going to be fun.

The Asians stood at the back of the large group of people, consisting of their classmates. The class was pretty large, but it did consist of three different grade levels.

"On your marks!... Get set!..." _BANG!_ And they're off! The large group started to really separate into different groups. In the front were the more athletic students, while in the back were the less athletic students. The Asians were somewhat near the middle-back.

"Okay, we all agreed that it is okay to separate ana!" Binh said to the little group. The others nodded, except for Yao. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but caught on really fast. With that, the Asians also disbursed. In the front was Hong, and in the back was Binh and Jun. Yao and Kiku were somewhere in the middle. As for the twins, they seemed to be racing with each other, already passing _a lot _of the other students and showing no signs of slowing down.

"Yao-Nii-San, are you okay running like that?" Yao turned back, seeing Kiku behind him. The Japanese teen was struggling a bit to keep up with him, so he slowed down a bit.

"Like what aru?" Yao asked when Kiku caught up with him.

"Your ankle. Doesn't it hurt?" Kiku asked, giving Yao another worried look. Yao only grinned back.

"Not at all aru. It stopped hurting a while ago aru." Yao lied. Actually, his ankle started hurting a while back. Not as much as before, but still hurt. Kiku didn't buy it at all.

"You're lying, Yao-Nii-San. I can see you struggling. You should be up farther than this already." Yao's grin turned in to a nervous one. Kiku was right though, and he was pretty sure his other friends could tell also.

"It's fine, Kiku. You worry too much aru! I'll talk to you later aru!" And with that, Yao started jogging a bit faster, leaving Kiku behind. The Japanese teen sighed, continuing at his own pace.

All the way up front was Hong. He was jogging/running with all the more athletic students, still off by himself though. Yong Soo and Hyung Soo had just pasted him and everyone else, practically sprinting and still showing no signs of slowing down. Hong sighed, shaking his head at the Koreans. With how fast they're going, it had to be their second lap already, and he was just starting his.

" 'Sup, dude!" Hong turned, seeing a smiling American next to him, "Hong right?" He asked. The Chinese teen ignored him, starting to pick up his pace. The American didn't seem to notice, picking up his pace also. "Name's Alfred! Guess you don't talk much, but I did hear you spoke English!" Hong sped up more, Alfred doing the same, "You're pretty fast for an Asian. Thought you'd be like, near the middle or something!" Alfred grinned. Hong wanted, ever so much, to trip him and continue running. Sadly, Hong had to be a good Asian, so he just ignored Alfred the whole time while he continued babbling about some random stuff, but even Hong had a hard time keeping his cool.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry a bit late and didn't post yesterday. i promise i will make it up! please excuse any grammar or misspellings. i really try my best at it! hope IggyChu fans liked this chapter! please no bad comments on the spray bottle scene, my friend already said something about that and I'm already a bit embarrassed... Oh, and that spray bottle is like those ones in Pokemon! yeah, sometimes i think, "WHAT THE F*CK AM I WRITING!" so i hope you like it! Reviews are Loved! please...?<em>

_PE teacher based off 7th grade PE teacher...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken some time for everyone to finish the two laps around the track. Yao and Kiku were resting on the ground, panting. Hong was standing over them, not at all looking that fazed. He was however, more irritable from running next to Alfred the whole time.

"I _huff _hate _huff _running _huff _aru.._._"Yao said between breaths. Kiku nodded in agreement. "Where's everyone else aru?" He added once catching his breath.

"Well, the twins are still running," Hong answered, all three of them looking over to the track field. There they were, still running with all their might and still full of energy. They heard their teacher shout to them, telling them to only run two more laps. "And here comes Binh and Jun." Hong finished, pointing to the two.

Yao and Kiku turned to where Hong was pointing, both their eyes widening. Standing in front of them was Binh and Jun, both covered in dirt, scratched, and bruises. "Binh-San, Jun-San, what happen!" Binh smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Jun showed a more realistic expression.

"Some guys thought it would be funny to trip us." Jun answered, fixing his slightly crooked glasses. The three stood speechless at Binh and Jun's misery.

"Which one of them tripped you aru?" The two glasses wearing Asians pointed to a group of guys, containing about five people. They were laughing and high five-ing each other. Yao started glaring at the group, making the other Asians know what he was planning.

"W-we're okay, Yao. Really ana!" Binh said, trying to calm Yao down. The Chinese teen wasn't hearing any of it. No one messes with his friends! Yao stood, ready to confront the damn group of guys. Kiku, Binh, and Jun were all trying to get him to relax. "H-Hong, a little help ana?" Binh called to Hong. Sadly, the younger Chinese teen wasn't there. Instead, he was trying to stop Hyung Soo and Yong Soo's race.

Hong was standing over at the track field, waiting for the Koreans to come around. He'd tied some rope to a post across from he was, over the track. Right when the two Koreans came around, side by side, Hong pulled the rope, causing the two to trip ((Fellow readers, please do not attempt. Credits to _Fruits Basket_))_._

Yong Soo was first to recover, picking his head up and shouting, "I win da ze!" Hyung Soo recovered quickly afterwards, yelling back at his younger brother, telling him that he had won and not him. Hong sighed as the two started bickering once again. Binh sweat dropped, watching from where he was. Kiku snapped the Thai's attention back by calling the older Chinese's name.

"Yao-Nii-San! Stop!" It was too late, Yao was already over by the group of guys. No one could stop him now.

"Ai!" Yao yelled up to the guys. The shortest one was about a head taller than the Asian and the others were much taller, but he didn't care. The group turned to where Yao was standing, all looking a bit confused. Sadly, they couldn't see him.

"Uh, hello?" One of the taller ones in front of Yao said. He did not appreciate being ignored, or in this case, not seen. Yao kicked the guy's shin, making him bend over while standing on one leg while the other was being held by his hands.

"Right here ahen," Yao said, now face to face to the guy, "I believe you owe a couple of my friends an apology ahen." The Chinese teen harshly said, his arms crossed. The hurt teen in front of Yao only smiled, standing on both his legs now, and seemed to have ignored the smaller teen.

"Hey, little lady. What brings you here? This is an all guy class." He said, grinning. An anger mark popped up on Yao's head. He was pissed by being called a girl. What the taller guy did next did not help his situation at all. He picked up Yao's chin, in attempt of flirting with the Chinese teen. "For an Asian, you're pretty cute," All the guy's friends were laughing, encouraging their friend. Yao was really pissed now.

The Chinese teen grabbed the other's hand, making him kneel a bit from the pain, "Big mistake ahen..." Yao growled, his golden eyes now resembling dragon eyes. The other Asians froze from where they were watching. They knew once the guy touched Yao, it'd all gone downhill.

"Matty! Matty! Matty! MATTY!" Alfred shouted, repeatedly poking at his younger twin. Matthew had just regained his breath when Alfred started poking.

"W-what, Alfred?"

"It's one of the Asians! Looks like that one dude started a fight with that Asian!" Alfred answer, a bit excitedly. "W-wait, this is an all guy class, what is- OH!" The American had just caught on and so did the Canadian. "That chic's a dude!" Alfred shouted, only Matthew heard though. "Oh my god! THAT'S FRICKEN COOL! I WAS THE FIRST TO REALIZE IT!"

"Alfred, I think you should watch what you say about that..." Matthew whispered to Alfred. He was about to ask why, when Matthew added, "I don't think he'd be happy being mistaken as a girl. And _that_ might happen if you do say something." The Canadian pointed to the scene of the fight, both wincing and looking to the side, averting their eyes from what was going on.

Yao flipped the first guy over, making his land flat on his back. With that one flip from the smaller teen, he was knocked out. "Anyone else ahen?" The others froze, all speechless. Small, little Yao just flipped over someone practically two heads taller and twice his weight!

"Y-you just flipped him! You're gonna pay, damn Asian!" Shouted another, charging towards Yao, his hands already in a fist. The Chinese teen was not harmed what so ever. Yao had dodged the punch with a simple turn, kicking the second guy from behind and making him fall, Yao's foot planted on his back. The three still standing were really starting to panic. Where the hell was their teacher?

"Uh, guys..." One of the three said, pointing to their teacher. Coach Harley was trying to separate the two Koreans, sadly failing. "Hey, Asian-Ponytail here can't stop us if it's three against one," The same guy whispered. The other two nodded, all starting to charge for Yao when he wasn't looking.

"Yao! Look out ana!" The three Asians in the sidelines weren't much of fighters. They all shouted, trying to warm their friend of the three. Yao turned back to his classmates, just in time to dodge the first two, sadly, the third guy had got to him. Guy #3 pulled up Yao's shirt over his head, disabling the Chinese teen to see or use much of his arms.

"Aiyah!"

"Nii-San!" Kiku shouted, taking off towards the group. He couldn't get that far though. One of the guys that Yao missed a second ago, was blocking his way. "Get out of the way!" Kiku yelled, trying to run around him. Guy #1 only laughed, simply pushing the Japanese teen back. If only Kiku had his katana... Like Lien, he had his own preferred weapon at home.

With Guy #1 distracted with Kiku and Guy #2 and #3 distracted by pushing Yao back and forth, Binh and Jun finally took action. Even though they were probably the least violent of their whole group, they still had to do something! The two Asians ran off towards Yao, who was still being shoved back and forth, his shirt still covering his head. They had just reached him when another boy jumped in.

"Oi! You three better knock it off!" A Swiss roared, a mini gun in hand. The three guys instantly stopped. All of them, including the Asians (excluding Yao), froze. He had a gun at school! "When I reach to the count of three, you three better leave these guys alone. 1!" And with that one number, the three guys left, dragging their two other friends behind. The Swiss with the gun then turned to the Asians, the gun now pointing that them. "And you guys! I better not catch you disrupting our school again," He growled, walking away.

With the Swiss and the bullies gone, Binh, Jun, and Kiku ran over to Yao. The Chinese teen was sitting on the floor, trying to fix his shirt. Binh and Kiku were helping him up when another guy walked up to them.

"Are you guys okay? I called over my friend, Vash, to help out when I saw those guys pushing you around." It was Arthur, "Sorry I couldn't do much." The Asians were a bit speechless, until Kiku finally talked.

"Oh, thank you very much for calling over your friend. I don't believe they would've stopped even if you came in. So, um, I suppose weaponry was a good approach." Kiku bowed, "But, I don't think your friend really wanted to help..."

"Yeah, he owed me a favor..." Arthur nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Will he be alright?" Arthur asked, pointing to Yao, not recognizing him with the shirt over his head. Binh and Jun were trying to help him out, but it only seemed to make things worse.

"You guys aren't helping! Let go aru!" Yao growled, the Thai and Macanese doing as told.

" 'aru'...?" Arthur questioned to himself. Yao finally fixed his shirt, gasping for air.

"Aiyah! I couldn't breath aru! Stupid-"

"Yao!" Arthur yelled, getting Yao's attention. The Brit was completely stupefied. He'd always thought Yao was a girl. Well, having seen Yao basically shirtless proves he's not one.

"What aru...? Wait, you're in this class, too?" Yao asked with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, and you're male?" Arthur started blushing, the question had just slipped out. The Brit could just tell from Yao's slightly flushed expression that he was pissed. Arthur really should've just pretended he knew the whole time...

"Of course I'm male ahen! What the hell kinda question is that ahen!" Before any damage could occur, Hong finally popped up, putting a pause to his older brother's anger.

"Yao-Ge, the twins are getting out of hand..." Everyone turned to the twins. Coach Harley couldn't stop them on his own, so he made a couple other guys help out. Nothing seemed to work because even a large group of guys couldn't stop the two.

Yao groaned, obviously not in the mood for the twins' craziness, thanks to Arthur. The group watched as Yao approached the Koreans, everyone stepping aside for him.

"Nǐ zài zuò shénme ((What are you doing))!" He yelled, making the two Koreans stop what they were doing. Yao looked down at them, both covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises. "Zhàn qǐlái ((Stand up))!" They did as told.

"Joesonghabnida ((Sorry)), Yao-Hyeong..." They both said, bowing to Yao. The Chinese teen quickly gave them each a punch down on the head before walking back to the others, the Koreans following behind. Half the class couldn't even stop them for a second, but Yao was able to completely cease their fighting. Coach Harley was completely exhausted from trying to stop the two Koreans. He just dismissed the whole class and went back to his office, the class going back to the locker room. At least one good thing come out of the fight.

Yao peeked out of one of the stalls in the locker room, seeing if anyone was there. Luckily, everyone had already left so Yao walked out. He really hoped no one noticed his scar earlier. The Chinese teen walked out the of locker room, seeing the others waiting outside for him.

"You don't usually take this long changing," Jun said when Yao walked out.

"Sorry, those guys did more than just push me earlier, so just a bit sore aru." Yao chuckled. His friends just gave him worried looks. So like them.

"Oh yeah, a girl came by to drop this off for you ana," Binh said, handing Yao a note. He read it to himself, sighing when done.

"It says I have to pick something up after school aru. Guess you guys are gonna have to go home without me today."

"What! No! I wanna stay with Yao-Hyeong!" Yong Soo pouted, hugging Yao from his side. Yong Soo can really be childish at time. "Wait, where's Hyung Soo-Hyeong da ze?" The younger Korean asked after a short silence. He knew his older twin wasn't around when he didn't hear someone growl at him for hugging Yao.

Everyone looked around, finally noticing this, too. Usually Hyung Soo was really silent, so no one really noticed. He was around when Yao came out, so he must've just left.

"What're you guys looking for...?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was Hyung Soo, walking up to them.

"Where were you da ze?"

_"Stupid Asians! If Vash just stuck his gun out of everything! Ugh!"_

_"I know right! We had that Asian right where we wanted him!"_

_"I saw what you damn westerners did to Yao-Hyeong..." The group of guys from before were just talking among themselves before all stiffening up. They turned and noticed another Asian._

_"What're you want, fucken Asian?" One asked after noticing he was smaller than them._

_"I didn't appreciate what you guy did earlier. I was quite busy with my younger brother before, but I have time now..."_

_"What're you- Wait, what's that? W-what are you- GET AWAY FROM US! GAAAAHHHH!"_

"Hyung Soo-Hyeong? Hello da ze?" Hyung Soo shook his head, snapping back from his flash back.

"What? I wasn't anywhere." Everyone looked at him warily, soon shrugging it off. It was Hyung Soo, you could never get him to talk. The group of Asian guys all heard the final bell go off, all now knowing their first day at Hetalia Academy came to an end.

"You guys go meet up with Lien and Mei. I'm heading to the main office aru." With that, everyone said goodbye to Yao as he trotted towards the main building.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to thank you all for reading! almost passed by goal of 2000 hits like a month early! Love you guys! can't believe it took like 7 chapters to finish one school day. I promise it wont be like that! It just sorta an intro... yeah i know, lame... i'm just gonna shorten the classes now! so everything will happen at lunch, before and after school or something! i don't know what i'm doing... plz excuse spelling, grammar, and languagestranslation. Reviews are Loved!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed <em>last<em> chapter ((sorry, haven't been doing this that**** much...)):** Ladirette, Nemo, and IggyChu

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p>Vash - Switzerland<strong><br>**


	11. Chapter 11

After picking up even more paperwork from the office, Yao headed towards the front of the school. It would be faster to just walk part of the way home instead of just waiting for the next bus. Halfway through the school, Yao stopped at a bench near the large fountain. Like hell he was going to hold that pile of packets all the way home. He set the papers on the bench, opening up his book bag to slide them in. Much to Yao's displeasure, there was a swift gust of wind scattering the papers everywhere. Yao cursed, this was what he wanted to avoid.

Getting on his knees to pick up the papers, he noticed someone doing the same, helping the Asian pick up the papers. Yao looked up, seeing a small, timid first year helping him out. Picking up the papers was faster with two people instead of one.

"Thanks for helping aru," Yao thanked the pretty short first year as he handed him the last of the papers.

"N-n-n-n-no p-p-p-problem," He stuttered, way scared out of his mind. Yao tilted his head, confused to why the kid would want to help him if he was this horrified of him. He probably heard bad rumors about him and the other Asians...

"Well, I didn't catch your name aru. Mine's Yao." Yao held a hand out, a cheerful smile on his face. He didn't want the other to fear him without really knowing him.

"M-mine is R-Raivis," The Latvian said, hesitantly shaking Yao's hand, "I-Ivan told me to come and help you." He quietly said. Well that answered Yao's question, but who's Ivan? "Bye!" Raivis shouted, running off as if someone was chasing him down. Well that was certainly weird. Yao put the remaining papers in his bag, finally heading home.

"See Raivis~ That wasn't bad da~"

"N-not really, Ivan..." Raivis said to the Russian in front of him, Ivan, "B-but I have heard that same one beat up some guys in class!" The Latvian stuttered out. Ivan just blinked, smiling his usual childish smile. "It was still scary..."

"A-as long as you didn't do anything wrong," A Lithuanian in the group said.

"All he did was help pick up papers, Toris. The Asian shouldn't be mad at that..." Toris turned to the Estonian, nodding in agreement. They all froze when Ivan started chuckling.

"Raivis, Toris, Eduard, you all are so funny, all scared of a little Asian guy da!" Ivan started walking off, this little group following behind.

"W-what," Raivis paused, "How could you tell that Asian was a boy? Isn't that one a g-girl?" Toris and Eduard looked at Raivis, then at Ivan. The Russian was smiling again back at them.

"Nope~ Male da!" Ivan chuckled again, continuing to walk off. No one bothered to deny Ivan. They were too scared and now believe Yao was a boy. Although, the three were still a bit unsure.

* * *

><p>Yao continued walking down the empty, quiet streets, recapping what went on at school. Let's see, first he got hit on by a French perv, got kicked to the side after playing piano, was blamed by everyone because of a strict teacher, nearly gotten a heart attack from a strange east German, fell down a some stairs and hurt his ankle, finally, got pushed around at bit during P.E. Yeah, great first day... At least he didn't get in trouble because of what happened in P.E.<p>

The Chinese teen sighed, not wanting to go back tomorrow. He knew Shin wouldn't transfer them to a different _Asian_ school though. Yao stopped a bit, leaning on a wall and rubbing his injured ankle. P.E. really screwed it up again. He regretted not letting it fully heal before going to class. Speaking of running, Yao turned around after hearing someone running up to him. It was Arthur, _again_.

"H-hello," He said once catching up to Yao. Yao only glared back, "I-I just left school grounds and saw you rubbing on your ankle. Does it still hurt?"

"I sorry aru! I do not speak English aru!" Yao slowly said, turning around and continuing to walk.

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny," Arthur said sarcastically. "Why're you still even around? Shouldn't you have left half an hour ago like the rest of the school?"

Yao turned once again, "I had to pick up stuff at the office aru. What about you, huh?"

"Well, just like you, I had some stuff to do at the office, being school rep and all," Arthur answered, all high and mighty like. Yao only snorted, continuing to walk home. "Hey, you need a ride? You're limping again." Arthur offered, noticing Yao's slight struggle.

"No, I don't need a ride aru..." He only said back, a bit harsher then needed. Yao continued walking, Arthur following behind him. "Why're you walking? I thought you had your own ride or something aru..." Arthur blushed a bit, still walking towards Yao until he was next to him.

"W-well I'm curious what a peasant's way of getting around would be like. I'm not worried about you or anything!" Arthur sputtered, his arms crossed and nose in the air. Yao looked at him with a deadpanned expression, making the Brit feel a bit awkward.

"You won't make it that far with your fancy-pants shoes, so I suggest you stop now aru," Arthur glared at Yao after his comment, seeing the Asian looking straight ahead.

"And you won't make it that far with your bad ankle..." Yao rolled his hands into a fist. Sadly, Arthur was right. It'll take him forever to get home if he had to keep stopping once in a while for his ankle, not to mention it already slowing him down while walking. "Since I've already been to your house and know where it is, why don't I just give you a lift? Consider it me owing you for mistaking you as, well... You know..."

"Don't. Bring. It. Up." Yao said, pinching the roof of his nose in annoyance. Arthur gulped. "Fine, I'll take you up on that offer aru..." Arthur was a tad shocked to hear Yao take the offer. Guess his ankle was that annoying. "But not all the way to my house! Just, drop me off a bit before or something aru..."

Arthur turned, waving an arm in the air. Yao raised a brow at what the Brit was doing. Soon after, a shiny black car pulled up, the driver stepping out and opening the door for the two. _Great, I'm riding in one of those cars I always made fun of aru..._

"Take us to the same peasant house we went to a couple days ago." Arthur ordered. Yao face-palmed when hearing what the Brit called his home.

"T-there again? Are you sure, Young Master Arthur?" Yao was tempted to bang his head on the car door, not believing all this fancy, rich talk. Peasant? Young Master? Just, wow...

"Just go to the far east side of town, I can walk from there aru..." Yao sighed. Arthur turned to Yao, then nodded to his driver, signaling him to do so. The drive to the east side of town was awkwardly silent and long. Was Yao really going to walk the whole way? Arthur couldn't believe that.

"There's usually a lot a walking shortcuts around here aru." Yao said as if he read Arthur's mind. The Brit turned from the window to Yao. The Chinese teen was also looking out the window. Arthur coughed a bit, clearing his throat. The silence was really creating tension in the air. "Y-you can stop here..." The driver did as told. Arthur started looking around at the surroundings. He could tell this was definitely the place of transition between urban lifestyles and rural-ish lifestyles.

Yao hopped out the door then knocked on the driver's window. The driver rolled it down and Yao bowed. Arthur heard a soft 'xie xie' from the Chinese teen from where he was. The old driver smiled at Yao, nodding his head as a 'you're welcome' before rolling the window back up.

"What a well mannered young lad." The driver chuckled, starting the car again.

"Y-you could tell Yao was a boy?" Arthur asked. His driver turned to him, a smile still on his face.

"When you as long as I have, you start to get a better knowledge of things." Arthur started to ponder on what the driver said until interrupted again, "Home, Young Master?" Arthur sighed, scooting over to where Yao was. He looked out the window, seeing Yao continuing to walk and limp a bit, his back facing the Brit. "Or should I wait a bit?" Arthur turned to his driver with a confused look. The Brit then smiled, hopping out of the car like Yao had before.

"You really do know a lot." Arthur said with a gentle smile when his driver rolled the window back down.

"Young Master, I will be going to fill up the gas tank. I will return to pick you up later." And with that, the driver drove away, Arthur waving goodbye. The Brit sighed again, looking back over at Yao. The Chinese teen was a lot farther than before. Arthur was a bit confused as to why he was so interested in him. Maybe it was the mystery around the Asians that was finally getting to him.

Arthur started trotting over to Yao, calling his name while doing so. Yao turned around, squinting at first, then realizing it was Arthur calling his name. The Brit expected Yao to look all cross like always, but was a bit shocked to see the Chinese teen actually looking shocked as well instead. Arthur was pleased to see Yao waiting for him to catch up.

"What're you doing here aru?" Yao asked as Arthur was catching a bit of his breath, resting with his hands on his knees. When his breath was back, Arthur stood back up, seeing Yao looking back at him with a curious look.

"T-thought I should just go and see if you made it home alright. With your bad ankle and all." Arthur answered, his cheeks tinting a bit pink. Yao wordlessly blinked at the Brit, turning forward again to continue walking. Arthur following behind.

"Okay then..." Yao finally replied. "You sure you can handle being around here aru?" Arthur looked slightly offended at Yao. Sure he grew up pretty much pampered all his life, but the Brit was no pansy! "Okay, okay!" Yao said, raising his hands in a surrendering kind of way.

"S-sorry for mistaking you for a girl..." Arthur said after a bit of silence. Yao looked at Arthur with a side glance, seeing the Brit scratching the back of his head, looking straight forward.

"I-I guess it's fine aru... But I am wearing pants." Yao teasingly smiled, sticking one of his legs out to show his pants. Arthur looked down at it, face-palming right after. Why didn't he pay attention to that? Well then again, it could just look like a guy wearing pants, right? Yao started laughing at Arthur's reaction, finding it very amusing and making the Brit even more embarrassed. Arthur looked up out of his hands, realizing this was the first time he actually saw the usually grouchy Chinese teen laugh. He turned to Yao, seeing him cover his mouth with his long sleeve, tearing a bit in his eyes. It was pretty adorable, in Arthur's opinion.

"W-what's so funny?" Arthur stuttered, blushing a bit. "D-don't forget you still owe me!" The Brit randomly added to change the subject. His pride was damaging as each second passed.

"Uh, I don't think so," Arthur stopped in his tracks, giving Yao a blank look as the Chinese teen continued walking, stopping and turning back to Arthur when noticing he wasn't following anymore.

"What'd you mean you don't think so?"

"I made up my debt to you when I didn't beat the crap out of you when you first questioned my gender aru!" Yao answered, smiling brightly and making a peace sign with his fingers. So Asian... Arthur only stared bad, dumbfounded. He face-palmed again, making Yao laugh and continue walking.

"You seem too happy about that, Yao..." Arthur only said, catching up to the said Asian.

"Well I don't need to waist my effort on anything aru," Yao replied, still smiling. Arthur was about to say something back, when Yao's injured ankle twisted a bit on him. The Chinese teen yelped in pain, grabbing Arthur's arm to prevent from falling. "Aiyah..." He hissed to himself.

"Woah! Are you alright?" Arthur asked, panic leaking through his voice. "Did the fall really hurt you're ankle that much?" He added, helping Yao towards the ground. The Chinese teen only looked to the side, his mouth just forming a straight line. "Yao..."

"Y-yeah?" Yao asked with a nervous smile. Arthur only blankly stared back.

"It wasn't just the fall. Was it the run?"

The Chinese teen hesitated a bit, seeming to have thought about the answer before saying, "Yeah! The run! It made it worse aru!" Yao started nervously laughing, scratching the back of his head. Arthur could tell he was lying, giving the Asian a stare of disapproval. Yao tried to avoid Arthur's gaze, but every time he looked back that him, the Brit would continue giving him his disapproving stare. "W-what?... Okay okay! The guys pushing me around noticed my ankle and kicked it a couple times aru! Just stop staring!" Yao finally answered truthfully. Arthur's stare was really freaking him out a bit.

"Does this usually happen to you!" Arthur shouted, his tone of voice showed be was surprised and panicked by the news. Yao quickly shook his head as an answer.

"It doesn't hurt that much. It usually just comes and goes aru! See!" The Chinese teen started standing up, still wincing at the pain, "All better!" He added, not fooling Arthur one bit. The Brit walked to Yao, kneeling in front if him. "W-Wha-"

"Get on, crazy git." Arthur said. Yao's face flush as he looked down at the Brit. Should he? Yao only shook his head to clear his mind. This pride was not going to let him get piggybacked. "I don't want your ankle getting any worse than it already is. T-then you'd have nearly broken my hand for nothing!" Arthur could feel his cheeks start to pink up and hope Yao didn't notice. He didn't, he was too busy blushing himself.

"B-but I'm heavy aru..." Yao said, trying to make up an excuse to not get piggybacked. Really? Was that the best he could do? The Chinese teen mentally face-palmed, that was _the _stupidest excuse ever. Arthur only snorted, also believing that it was a really stupid excuse.

"Just get on." He turned, looking up at Yao with a mocking grin. Hesitantly, Yao did as so, hopping on Arthur's back. "Well, that was a horrible lie." He has to Yao as he walked. Yao tilted his head to the side, asking what Arthur had meant. "You said you were heavy. You're actually really light, Yao." Arthur chuckled, embarrassing Yao.

"F-flattery will get you nowhere aru!" He said, pouting and turning away from Arthur, blushing with his nose in the air. The Brit only shook his head, smiling and continuing to walk.

* * *

><p><em>Is this a bit late? if so sorry. at a family party and a bit bored so here ya go~ hehehe... um, too much IggyChu... is that okay? thanks for giving me 2623 hits since i last checked! i passed my goal! let's see if it doubles the next mouth! Xie Xie! Reviews are Loved! Forgive grammar, spelling, and language stuff~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reviews ((last<strong>_** chapter)):** _roseofsharon21_,_ FullOfAwesomeness44, Iggychu, tsukigirl29, and Clockeater890_

* * *

><p>Ivan - Russia<p>

Raivis - Latvia

Toris - Lithuania

Eduard - Estonia


	12. Chapter 12

A knock on the door made Lin sprint towards it like lightning. He'd been waiting for Yao, pacing the room, worried out of his mind. "Yao!" Lin shouted when opening the door. The young monk was correct, it was Yao at the door, in his arms was a little panda and next to him was Arthur with a bloody handkerchief covering his nose.

Lin's shout made the two jump back a bit. Yao smiled nervously at his cousin and Arthur just stood awkwardly. "Yao-Ge, what did you do?" Lin asked in a whiney, nervous tone.

_**What happened earlier...**_

_"A-Arthur, you can put me down now aru. I think my ankle's fine now." Yao said timidly, a thin blush sneaking on his face. Arthur nodded, carefully getting down for Yao to stand. "Xie xie ((thank you))..."_

_"Don't mention it..." The two walked side by side in silence. The scenery was starting to get more familiar to Arthur; the dirt road, the green fields, all meaning they were getting closer to Yao's house. The two continued walking straight until Arthur noticed Yao starting to cut through the field. "Isn't your house that way?"_

_Yao looked back at Arthur, a confused expression on his face with a head tilt. Then, he realized what the Brit meant. "Well that way's for cars and those who don't know how to get around aru. This way's a short cut!" Yao explained. Arthur blinked, following Yao through the fields and onto a smaller dirt path. The two continued on until they were walking in the edge of a weird looking forest. Arthur touched the strange tree, this being the first he saw such a tree._

_Arthur stopped to get a good look at the tree. "What is this?" The Brit said aloud to himself. Yao paused when hearing Arthur. He turned and snorted, shaking his head._

_"They're bamboo trees aru. Haven't you seen them before? Guess not considering you're so mesmerized by it aru." Yao teased. Arthur flushed, embarrassed by Yao. The Chinese teen really made him feel like a fool._

_"W-well excuse me! I bet you would act like this if you saw something new!" Arthur crossed his arms, somewhat proud of his excuse. "And also-" The Brit paused midsentence, noticing Yao ignoring him. He was staring diagonally into the bamboo forest, eyes shining and bulging, expression unreadable. "Y-Yao..."_

_"PAAAAANNNDAAAAAA!" The Chinese teen was sparking, his eyes glowing with cheerfulness. Arthur felt a gust of wind blow over him as Yao sprinted into the bamboo forest. Arthur hastily followed behind, wondering what got into him. "Tài kě'àile ((So cute))!" Arthur heared Yao squea- say. Yao was sitting on his knees holding something. Arthur couldn't see what he was holding with the Chinese teen's back towards him._

_"A-are you okay...?"_

_Yao turned to him, holding a little panda next to his face and smiling brightly. Arthur never excepted to see Yao so- so childlike and innocent. He never imagined Yao to be this way. The Chinese teen was always to harsh and dignified but now- "Tài kě'àile aru nee~" Yao tilted his head, still smiling brightly with the little panda next to him. Arthur was completely red; Yao's cuteness was too much for him. The Brit fell back from his mass nosebleed. "Arthur? Arthur aru!"_

**_Present time..._**

"Uhhh..." Yao wasn't sure how to answer Lin. It wasn't really his fault, right? The two teens standing at the door gulped, both not really wanting the teenage monk to know what happened. Arthur was too embarrassed to say anything and Yao, being the clueless Asian he is, wasn't even sure _what _had happened.

"N-never mind, just come inside." Yao nodded, doing as Lin said. The young monk sighed, just about to close the door shut. What stopped him was Arthur still standing there with a brow raise. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Lin stuttered with panic, hoping he didn't seem rude, "Would you like to come in?" He added, opening up the door again.

"No, it's fine. I should really get going. I was just making sure Yao got back fine with his ankle and all." Arthur said, offering a kind smile. He sweat dropped when noticing Lin's eyes bulge up like a fish's. He quickly turned around, seeing Yao nervously trying to sneak away.

"YAO-GE!" Lin shouted again with panic when seeing his ankle, making Yao twitch. The said Chinese teen sighed, then turned to Arthur and glared at him.

"Thanks a lot ahen..." He growled before Lin hammered him with questions. Arthur was about to spat something back, insulted and not appreciating being growled at after helping the bloody Asian, until he saw Lin freaking out over Yao's injury and seeing him clearly annoyed by it. Arthur only offered a pitiful smile, a bit pleased inside.

"Thank you for bringing him home!" Lin quickly added, bowing to Arthur. "Yao-Ge! Get back here!" He shouted back behind to Yao, shutting the door closed. Arthur turned to start walking back, his pitiful smile turning into an amused one as he shook his head.

Arthur walked past the front gate, where he was the first time he went to the Asian household. He continued walking on until he saw his driver's car. The Brit picked his pace up, seeing his driver wave his arm through a rolled down window.

"How was Wang Yao, Young Master Arthur?" Arthur's driver asked as he got into the car. "And may I asked what happened to you?" He added when seeing Arthur holding a handkerchief to his nose. This made the Brit blushed in embarrassment again.

"J-just drive, Henry." Arthur only replied. Henry did not say anything back but a 'yes sir' and a quick nod. He tried to hide back a smile as he drove. The young master always seemed to entertain him, reminding the old driver what it was like to be young.

* * *

><p>Another day at the accursed school of Hetalia Academy. Yao sat down in his science class, relaxing as he rested his cheek on his palm, his elbow in the table. His mind couldn't help but keep wondering to the day before at home. Lin had continued asking millions of questions while having his little panic attacks. Shin punched down on his head again when he saw his ankle and started scolding the peeved teen about getting into fights and bringing in pandas (again). While Jun was treating Yao's injury, apparently Mei had seen him with Arthur and was hammering questions on him about that. Lien, for some reason, was glaring at him when Mei was asking the questions. It was a pretty rough night, although, Yao was able to sneak the little panda into his room. He was going to raise it like he did with the other orphaned pandas. How Yao knew it was an orphan, the world may never know...<p>

While Yao was reliving yesterday's excitement, he didn't seem to notice someone take a seat next to him. When Yao finally turn to the direction of the person, he jumped back a little, a bit startled by the cheerful, smiling Russian looking back at him. "_Privet _((Hello))_._" He said. Yao warily smiled back.

"_Nihao _((Hello))." He said back.

"I'm Ivan. You're Yao, da?" 'Ivan'...? Where had he heard that name? Yao was never good with names. Oh wait!

"Ivan? Oh, are you the 'Ivan' that told the timid first year to help me out yesterday aru? Thanks for that. Yeah, Wang Yao aru!" Yao offered a smile. Ivan seemed nice. The Russian continued smiling as he put a hand on Yao's head. The said Chinese teen stiffened a bit, unsure what to think at the moment. "Uhh..."

"You seem nice. Why would people be scared of you? _Kol kol kol kol_!" Scared? Where people really scared of him and the others?

"Okay... Well, I'm glad to see there is another Asian here aru! I thought this whole school was just-"

"I'm not Asian. I'm Russian da!" Ivan interrupted cheerfully. Yao tilted his head in confusion.

"But Russia is in Asia aru. That makes you-"

"I'm Russian da!" Ivan repeated. He kept his cheerful smile but something seem dark about him. Yao was about to say another thing, but he noticed a dark aura emit from Ivan and heard his _kol kol kol_. Getting a bit freaked out, Yao just left it at that.

"Okay. W-well Ms. Ginger seems like a very nice teacher aru." Yao said, trying to change the subject. "Is she a good teacher?" Ivan nodded, the dark aura fading away.

"Mmhmm, very cool teacher da!" After that, the two started talking more before their science class started. Sadly for Yao, enjoying a conversation with a new friend was not an option with a certain someone seated behind him.

"_Bonjour_ ((Hello)), Yao." A certain French teen cooed, playing with Yao's loose ponytail, "Forgive me for not greeting you yesterday. Allow me to make it up, _hon hon hon~_" Francis continued to coo and not notice the sound of cracking knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy this ahen..." Yao growled darkly, his eyes hidden under a shadow as a dark aura emitted him similar to what Ivan had done previously. Sadly, Francis had mistaken it as Yao's way of flirting back, failing to realize what was really going to happen. As a result to him not reading the atmosphere, Francis snaked him arm around Yao's waist, just like the first day, and leaned in towards him. He did not, at all, expect what came next.

_BAM!_

Right to the face! Yao punched Francis, sending him to the ground and tumbling back. The French teen looked up from the ground, groaning in pain and holding his nose, and saw Yao glaring darkly down at him. His previous dragon eyes returned. Fierce, sharp, glowing golden eyes piercing down at Francis. The French teen sat still on the floor, frozen and not daring to move. The tension was brought down soon after by a certain Russian.

Ivan started chuckling, patting Yao's head again. "You're very funny, Yao." With each pat on the heard, Yao blinked, his demon-dragon eyes slowly turning back to him regular eyes with each pat and blink. The Chinese teen sighed, finally somewhat relaxed, and sat back down. Ivan turn the Francis, who was still on the floor, and smiled his childlike smile. Francis scrambled back up and sat back down in his spot behind Yao and Ivan. And so, science began.

* * *

><p>"BWA HA HA HA HA! What happened to you, Man!" Gilbert finally asked after laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach and cry. Science ended and now it was lunch. Francis had just arrived for lunch from a visit to the nurse's office, a square bandage on his nose.<p>

"S-shut up, Gilbert! The Chinese _fleur _hit me!" Francis cried, biting and pulling on a handkerchief dramatically. Gilbert and Antonio sweat dropped at how dramatic their friend was being. "My beautiful face!" Francis continued.

"What about your-" The Bad Touch Trio turned, seeing Alfred and Matthew walking up. Alfred paused mid sentence, then was on the floor the next minute, laughing his guts out. "Your face! Your face!" He said in-between breaths. Francis drop his head down, Matthew patting his back with pity.

During all the laughing and crying, two girls walked up to the group, a Hungarian and a Belgian. "What's wrong with Francis?" The Belgian asked curiously. She didn't see his nose with his head down.

"_Hola _((Hello)), Alice, Elizabeta!" Antonio greeted the two girls. They waved back, seating themselves besides the bunch.

"Francis here got beat up by a Chinese chic! So not awesome! Kesesesesese~" Gilbert informed the four who just came. Alfred paused for a second, tilting his head when the East German said 'chic'. That wasn't right, there weren't any Chinese girl-

"Wait, you mean Yao? Dude, Yao's a-" The American started, getting cut off midsentence.

"I did not get beat up! Yao was just too shy about her feelings!" Francis tried to make up an excuse, but the others just snickered knowing it was a full on lie.

"Dude! Yao was probably pissed that you call hi-" Alfred tried again, this time, Elizabeta interrupting him.

"Well the new group is kind of... Different." She said, trying not to be too judgemental.

"Will you listen! God! I'm trying to tell you that the Chinese 'chic' is really-"

"I heard the one the beat up Francis beat up five other guys just yesterday! What's wrong with her?" Alice said snobbishly, taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"I was there! And-"

"I DID NOT GET BEAT UP!" Francis whined, waving his arms up and down. That last interruption was the last straw. Alfred shot up off the ground, clearly not happy with being interrupted.

"Dudes! Shut up! I'm trying to say something!" He shouted, silencing the whole group. "So! Yesterday, I was there when Yao beat the crap out of five other guys. It was pretty awesome but like, anyways, that was in P-"

"What are you blabbering about this time, Alfred?" Alfred clenched his fist from being interrupted like, the fifth time. This time, it was from Arthur who had just arrived at lunch and saw Alfred just standing and shouting nonsense.

"THAT'S IT! JUST FORGET IT!" Alfred huffed, shoving another hamburger in his mouth. Arthur raised a bow at his cousin, shrugging off his outburst.

"What happened to the frog?" Gilbert started snickering again at Arthur's question.

"Why must everyone ask that?" Francis continued whining.

"Dude, it's right there in the middle of your face. Of course people are gonna notice." Gilbert first said to Francis, then turned to Arthur, "Yao punched his nose. Seems as our pretty, little Chinese princess aint following for ol' Francis's charm. Kesese..." Arthur's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Elizabeta intervened first.

"Eh-hem..." She faked cough, her face clearly showing she was not amused by Gilbert's comment. Gilbert turned to her with a large grin. At least he found it amusing that Elizabeta was a tad jealous of him calling other 'girls' pretty.

Wrapping his arm around Elizabeta's shoulder, Gilbert said, "Aww, don't be mad! Ha ha ha!" This only aggravated the Hungarian more. She pulled out a skillet from her bag, heaven knows why she brings it around, and smacked Gilbert's forehead, making him lose his grin.

"Maybe I should go see who this 'Yao' is? I only met the Vietnamese and Thai one and I know Alice had seen the Taiwanese and other Chinese one. Now excuse me," Elizabeta rose, huffed and went on her way, leaving Gilbert rubbing his forehead.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Antonio asked. Gilbert grin again, little tears in his eyes and a bruised forehead.

"Naw, Liz just gonna get even more pissed. Just gotta let girls blow off steam."

"Looks like you and Francis now have matching injuries on your faces now," Arthur smirked, sipping tea from his thermos.

"Man, it would be hilarious if 'Tonio here got one, too." Alfred added, laughing at the thought of the BTT all having facial injuries.

Out of nowhere, Alice rose from her spot and walked over to Antonio with a smile. She punched hard down on the Spaniard's head, leaving a bump and a yelp from him.

"W-what was that for?" Antonio whined similar to France.

"Now you all have injuries! The BTT sticks together, right?" Alice explained. The others were baffled except for Gilbert and Alfred. The two laughed.

* * *

><p>Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

* * *

><p><em>First<em>, _I know Ivan is russia so that is he is, well Asian. But i kinda wanted the Asian Invasion be like, the only Asian and all so I made that part up. Sorry if i offended anyone! and sorry this is a bit late ((yes, a week is considered late to me!)). busy with stuff... and the group is finally back in school! yesh! that's were the story **should **take place... more drama to come! thanks for reading! Please forgive any spelling, grammar, and/or language mistakes! Reviews are loved!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for those to reviews LAST chapter:<strong>_FullOfAwesomeness44, DeadGirlWalking-chan, ShinDragonX, PandaTeaLovers, Dorayaki-chan, missnoodlechan, Clockeater890, Hatsu Yukiya ((thanks for ALL the chapters!)), and tsukigirl29!_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeta - Hungary<p>

Alice - Belgium


	13. Chapter 13

Yao reached the roof top of the second year building for lunch, to see everyone plus a bubbly Italian. Wait, what?

"_Ciao _((Hello))!~" The Italian said, waving his hand. Yao waved back warily with a matching smile.

"Yao-Nii-San, this is Feliciano-Kun. Feliciano-Kun, Yao-Nii-San." Kiku introduced. Feliciano had followed him out of class and, being the polite Japanese teen he is, Kiku couldn't really tell him to leave. So here they were.

"_Nihao_, it's nice to meet one of Kiku's friends aru." Yao continued warily smiling, unsure what really to say. Feliciano on the other hand, perked up even more when hearing him being called Kiku's friend.

"Yay! Kiku and I are friends!" The Italian shouted, giving Kiku a side hug, much to him displeasure.

"Feliciano-Kun, please don't touch me..." Feliciano did as told, showing a hurt look for a second before turning back into his bubbly self, not giving it a second thought. The group ate silently. They didn't really know what to talk about with Feliciano there, who was happily eating pasta.

"Wow, you guys don't talk much." Feliciano commented, still smiling. He noticed Jun looking at him, but the Macanese teen quickly looked back down at his lunch when Feliciano turned to him. "Pasta?" The Italian offered, his hand out showing Jun his lunch. Jun only shook his head quickly, eating his meal faster than he did before.

"Feliciano!" A masculine voice shouted. It sounded a bit out of breath. The group turned to where the voice was coming from, seeing a large, blond German breathing heavily by the door to the stairs.

"_Ciao_, Ludwig!" Ludwig sped-walked over to the group, taking and dragging Feliciano back near the door.

"Feliciano! What did I say about hanging around that group?" Ludwig growled, making sure the Asians didn't hear what they were saying. "They can't be trusted!"

"Aww, but they're nice! Quiet, but oh so very nice!"

"They may be 'nice' now, but you can't be certain they are!"

As the two westerners talked, the Asian watched, not knowing what they were talking about, but watched. "Kiku's a trader da ze!" Yong Soo shouted, pointing at the said 'trader'. Hyung Soo was also glaring at Kiku.

"_N-nani_ ((W-what))?" Kiku nervously stuttered.

"No! Kiku-Kun is not a trader!" Mei defended, glaring back that the two Koreans.

"Relax, you guys," Lien said, her eyes closed as she continued eating, "He doesn't seem that bad. A bit talkative and energetic, but not bad."

"Thank you, Lien-Jie!" Mei smiled, her arms crossed.

"A westerner's a westerner..." Hyung Soo mumbled. As a response, Yao smacked the back of his head. He wasn't a fan of the other students, but not all were bad, Yao had to admit. The smacked Korean rubbed the back of his head, grumbling to himself. When the group noticed Feliciano start walking back to them while dragging Ludwig by his arm, they all ceased their talking.

"Hey guys! This is Ludwig! Ludwig meet everyone!" Feliciano started, introducing the rest of the group. "You know Kiku, this is Jun, Mei, Hong," He pointed at the three, continuing on with the others, "Lien, Yong Soo, Binh, Hyung Soo, and Yao!" Yao's brows raised a bit, somewhat surprised the Italian remembered all their names so fast.

As Ludwig said hello to everyone, he stopped abruptly, turning to Yao and Hyung Soo, eyes wider than usual. "Y-Yao and Hyung Soo? Are you the ones beating up other students?" Ludwig cautiously asked. He heard most of the rumors about the Asians, including Yao and Hyung Soo. All the others' eye also widened, the Asians turning and glaring at the two while Feliciano tilted his head at his friend.

"What do you mean, Ludwig?" He asked. Feliciano hadn't really heard much of the rumors.

"Well, I have heard that yesterday, one the of new students picked a fight during class and severely injured 15 guys. Another one made the 15's condition even worse, enabling them from coming to school today," The German explained to Feliciano, who was getting more and more scared as he explained, "I'm pretty sure 'Yao' and 'Hyung Soo' were the names. And my _bruder _((brother)) just told me that the one named Yao beat up Francis just earlier." Little did the Europeans know that the Asian group was slowly staring down at Yao. First it was him and Hyung Soo, but now just Yao.

"Yao..." They all said intensely.

"You picked _another _fight, Yao-Ge?" Mei said with annoyance.

"I didn't pick the fight last time aru! And there was only five!" Yao said back like a child trying to make up an excuse. Although, this wasn't an excuse, his explanation was the truth. Sadly, this time it was Lien who punched down on Yao's head, while standing on her knees.

"So you did pick a fight?" She shouted, Yao rubbing his new bump. Everyone just _loved _punching down on the exact same spot.

"L-Lien!" Binh held back the Vietnamese girl so she wouldn't get any more violent, protecting Yao.

"Ai! Frenchy had it coming! And I only punched him once aru!" Yao spat back. The other two third years tensed when hearing 'Frenchy'.

"The same one from the first day ana?" Yao nodded at Binh's question. They all heard a gasp and turned to it. The grasp came from the Italian.

"You beat up big brother Francis?" Feliciano said, trying to clarify things up. He was now starting to think the Asians were dangerous.

"Gilbert said one of them punched him in the nose." Ludwig informed Feliciano.

"Did he hit on you again?" Lien whispered into Yao's ear. The Chinese teen's cheeks started tinting pink from anger and embarrassment. Lien took that as a yes.

"You did make sure he was okay, right?" Jun asked. The others looked at him funny. Why would they want to make sure Francis was okay? He kept touching! Jun just sighed, "He's rich remember? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate for a lawsuit." Jun shook his head, pinching the roof of his nose under his glasses. The Asians' eyes all widened, their faces losing their color.

"Yao-Ge! You have to apologize!" Mei shouted, grabbing Yao's arm.

"E-eh," Yao looked down at her nervously.

"We can't afford getting sued, Yao-Nii-San!" Kiku added, holding his hands together in a pleading way. While the others were hammering on Yao, Yong Soo turned to his older twin.

"What about you, Hyung Soo-Hyeong?" He asked, more curious than worried.

"What about me?" The older twin said back.

"Well, you did give five other guys a near death experience da ze." The corner of Hyung Soo's mouth twitched upward maliciously, his face turning dark.

"I made sure they wouldn't say anything or something bad will happen..." Yong Soo nodded with a smile, not worrying about a thing. The bullies picked on Yao so they deserved whatever Hyung Soo did to them!

As for Yao...

"Aiyah! Okay, okay! Quit touching me ahen!" He shouted, waving his arms all around to get his friends away. All but Hong, Jun, and the twins were pulling his arms and shaking him to get him so apologize.

"So you're going to apologize ana?" The Asians stared Yao down. He was trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Do I really have to aru?"

"Not if you wanna get sued." Lien answered which made Yao seem to ponder upon.

"How much do you think it'd cost aru?" Lien punched his head again, a vein popping up on her head.

"Ai! Fine! I'll do it later aru..." Lien smiled victoriously as everyone else sighed with relief.

"Ve~ Ve~ you guys are so funny~" Feliciano said. The group all turned to the two Europeans, all forgetting they were still there. "I'm sure big brother Francis would be happy with the apology!" As everyone started talking among themselves, Yao sighed, really not wanting to apologize. The guy kept flirting with him! He should just take the damn punch like a man!

Hong patted his brother's back, Yao turning to him. "I'm not much for the idea for apologizing either, Yao-Ge, but if the _Fàguó lǎo _((French guy)) really did want to sue, we're toast..." Yao groaned and face-palmed. Even his aloof little brother is up for the idea. Guess there was so turning back. Damn rich school...

* * *

><p>"You think it's gonna swell up?" Alfred asked after a while of staring at Francis's face. The American poked Francis's bandaged nose, making him wince in pain.<p>

"Don't do that!" Francis barked. Alfred smiled, finding it hilarious.

"Judging from that, it probably already swelled up." Arthur answered, also trying to hold back his laughter. Francis pouted, knowing full well that Arthur was trying to hold down his laugh.

"That's one tough chic if it swelled up that fast." Gilbert commented, tilting his head, looking that the French teen at an angel.

"Well doesn't Elizabeta hurt you a lot, too?" Antonio asked Gilbert. The East German tensed up a bit when the Spaniard mentioned Elizabeta's violent side.

"W-well she uses a pan and that's metal!" Antonio shrugged, guessing that was true.

Arthur listened how they all were saying that a girl had done it to France and was confused. Didn't they say Yao did it? Why were they saying a- Oh!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Arthur said quickly. Everyone turned to him. "So one of the Asian girls did this to the frog?"

"Oi!" Francis was insulted.

"Yep," Gilbert actually answered.

"And you're saying that the Asian was who?"

"Yao. The one in our orchestra class." Antonio answered.

"Kesesese~ If she did this to Francis, then she'd probably break your arm if you flirted with her again, Playboy..." Arthur glared at the albino East German who only continued his signature laugh. The Brit sighed, ignoring Gilbert. "But what about it?" Arthur was contemplating whether to say something or not.

"Uh, nothing right now..." He replied, still thinking about it. As the BTT plus Alice talked among themselves, Alfred tapped on his cousin's shoulder as he was still in thought. Arthur shook his head, then turned to Alfred, "Huh? What?"

"You know, too?" Alfred simply asked, his head tilted, "That the Asian 'chic's really a dude?" Alfred smiled greatly, taking Arthur's shocked, wide eyes as a yes. Then again, Alfred was in the same P.E. class. "I was the first to figure it out!" Alfred grinned, putting a thumbs up. Arthur sweat dropped, deciding to ignore his cousin at that point.

(What about me? I'm here too, ey!)

* * *

><p>The school day ended pretty fast, much to Yao's displeasure. He and the others were waiting by the main courtyard, ready to apologize to Francis and hope he won't press charges. "Do I really have to aru?" Yao asked for the seventh time. As an answer, everyone just gave him a look. Even though Yao was the oldest, there were times where he acted like one of the youngest.<p>

Binh perked up when he saw a certain French teen exit the third year building. Pointing towards Francis, he said, "I see him ana." The Asians started motioning Yao towards him, making the Chinese teen clench his hands into a fist. Yao stood from his spot, stiffly walking towards Francis. "I think you two should go with him." Binh said to Lien and Hong. The Thai teen knew his friend well enough to know that he may do something to make things worse.

Lien opened her mouth as if she was about to something. When nothing came out, she sighed and did as told. She also knew Yao enough to know that he was going to need help or held back (mostly the latter). Hong was well aware of that, too, already walking behind his older brother.

"Hong? Lien?" Yao turned to the two, one on his left side, the other his right. Before Yao could ask anything, Lien told him why they followed.

"We don't want you making things worse, Yao." The said Chinese teen was offended at first, but just nodded.

"Fine aru..." Lien glanced at Yao from the side, seeing him just looking forward. The Vietnamese girl gulped, hoping her blush was not noticeable.

When the three were close enough to Francis, Yao shouted to get his attention. They saw Francis look around first, then spotted them. He tensed up, just a little, when seeing Yao trot up to him.

"Francis." Yao greeted. Sadly, Francis ignored him, scooting over to Lien.

"We meet again, Ms. Nguyen." The French teen brought up Lien's hand up to his lips, giving it a light kiss just as the first day. Lien took in a deep breath, holding in her urge to punch down on Francis's head. Hong fake coughed, bringing everyone's attention to the matter at hand. Good thing he came along. "_Bonjour_, I do not think we have met," Francis said when he saw Hong.

"Hong." The younger Chinese just said. Before any more interruptions came long, Yao finally got to the point.

"Anyways! So, um, how's your nose aru..." Yao said. He was looking diagonally at the ground, his right hand rubbing his left arm.

Francis brought his hand to his nose, saying, "It's fine now."

"Okay! He's fine, let's go aru!" Yao made a 180, starting to walk back to everyone. Hong, however, foiled his plan, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back.

"Yao-Ge..." Yao sighed and looked back up at Francis. He had a brow raised, confused on what was going on. Yao was having troubling apologizing, so Hong pushed his brother's head down in a bowing position.

"Ai, ai, ai! Okay aru!" Hong released his brother and he stood back up. Yao took another glance at Francis before bowing again, but this time, not has low. "I'm sorry for punching you in the nose ahen..." Yao strained himself to say. "You won't press charges or anything, right?" Yao added.

Francis's eyes really widened now. Was this really what it was about? Francis held down his laughter. He was never going to press charges or anything. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind that could be really fun. "Don't worry about it," Yao and Lien sighed with relief, but Francis wasn't done talking, "Unless!" The two tensed up again with Hong still keeping his neutral face. Inside, he really was curious what Francis was up to. "Unless you accompany me for the rest of the day." Francis finished was a sly smile, tilting Yao's chin upward.

Both Lien's and Hong's eye widened at the touch. They jerked forward, halting when Yao partially rose his hand. "That's it?" Francis nodded, "And you won't press any charge what so ever aru?" He nodded his head again, still smirking. "Fine..."

"Yao (Ge)!" Yao turned and smiled. Sure he was touch and all, but that didn't stop the two from worrying what may happen. The Chinese teen turned back to the French teen.

"Yīgè cuòwù de jǔdòng, wǒ huì shā sǐ nǐ ((Make a wrong move, and I'll murder you))." Yao said sweetly. Lien giggled a bit and Hong just stood. Francis, of course, didn't understand a thing Yao said, but didn't say anything. _Let's see how Arthur's going to react. Hon hon hon~_

"What's Yao doing!" Jun asked as Lien and Hong walked back to the group. They all noticed Yao walking behind Francis.

"Making sure there won't be a law suit." Hong answered.

"B-but will he be okay?" Kiku nervously asked. Lien nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Yao can take care of himself." She turned and watched as Yao left school grounds. "But I don't blame you for worrying."

* * *

><p><em>the axis has been made! lol! sorry if i offended anyone! wasn't trying to! so, lots of free time in geometry and geography so i get to post early! yays! And got 3789 views and 75 reviewcomments. YAHOO~ XIE XIE EVERYONE! um, idk wat to say now so, forgive grammar, spelling, and/or language (got from google translate). Reviews are Loved! now to start english hw..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shout outs from last chapter reviews!<strong>: Hatsu Yukiya, DeadGirlWalking-chan, FullOfAwesomeness44, Dorayaki-chan, Ladirette, PandaTeaLovers, Kotohime, and FallingBreathless.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

Yao followed Francis into a fancy looking car, his guard way up. The car seemed a lot more glamorous than the one he had ridden in yesterday. Wow, many things happened the past few days...

The driver of the car opened the door for the two teens, closing it behind them. Yao noticed Francis texting on his phone unaware that he was being watched. What's so great about having phones anyways? He and the others never really had one. As they continued driving, Yao noticed they were heading towards the west side of town. Of course, where all the rich people live. After a while, they stopped in front of a large gate. Yao's eyes gaped when seeing the huge house behind it. You could fit a thousand pandas in there!

"This is your house aru?" Yao asked Francis who was standing right beside him. He was talking in an intercom before answering Yao.

"I'm insulted, Yao. I would never live in such a small house." Yao face-palmed at the French teen's answer. Well if it wasn't his house, then whose was it? As the Chinese teen wondered what Francis was thinking, another fancy car pulled up. Out came an energetic American and a not-so-energetic Canadian. Yao recognized the American from the his first day. He was the one starting at him and his friends. The other, Yao had never seen.

" 'Sup, Francis!" The American shouted, running up the Francis.

"_Bonjour_, Alfred. It seems our friend won't let us in. And I told him I had a surprise." Francis said back. Alfred laughed, then saw Yao. He stopped laughing and looked back at Francis, who only smirked. The smirked seemed to mean something because Alfred broke down laughing again.

"Okay, okay, okay..." He said once he caught his breath. "The hero can get us in! All we need to do it get some rope and-" Alfred was about to go on about some random break in plan before he was interrupted by his Canadian twin.

"A-Alfred, can't we just buzz in?" He suggested in a whisper, "I'm sure Aunty would let us in."

"Shoot, Matty! I had this cool plan and everything!" Alfred pouted, waving his arms up and down. Matthew sighed, walking over to the intercom Francis talked into.

"H-hello, it's us... No there are two other people... Okay..." Matthew turned back to the group. "They said they'll ask if we can go in." After a couple seconds of waiting, the large gate opened. Their group was granted permission to enter. Waiting behind the gate was a butler. Yao was too busy looking at the front garden to noticed anything.

"The young master is waiting. The master and mistress are currently away but are aware of your presences to the manor." The butler showed them in and they all followed behind.

Inside the mansion, Yao was following way behind. He'd never thought he'd be in such a place. Everything was so big and high class. What did Francis mean when he said it was small? He was pretty far behind that he hadn't notice Alfred talking to Francis. "You sure he's gonna freak out, man?" Alfred said to Francis while amusingly watching Yao look like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, remember who you're talking about, Alfred."

"True that. Dude, did Yao really think you'd sue him? That was just hilarious!" Alfred started laughing again while Francis smirked, not catching the 'him'. They continued walking even when the butler stopped, already showing them the room. Francis, Alfred, and Mathew continued in, not noticing they lost Yao. Luckily, the butler did notice the missing fourth person and went off to look for him.

"Artie!" Alfred shouted when walking into the room. Arthur was sitting quickly, drinking his afternoon tea. His annoyance was visible on his face.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Arthur crossly spat back politely, his eyes closed as he set his teacup down.

"That's no way to talk to your guest, Arthur~" Francis teased, making Arthur even more irritable.

"I do not consider those who barge in without an invitation 'guests'." As the three went back and forth, Arthur showing his anger, Alfred and Francis continue teasing, and Matthew sitting there being ignored, they all failed to hear the commotion down the hall.

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" A studious man shouted, barging out of the door of one of the large rooms. "NO AMOUNT OF MONEY WILL MAKE ME SIT HERE WITH THIS CHILD!" He stomped down the fall. The sudden outburst made Yao jumped. He turned and watched at a bunch of maids tried to apologize to the man.

"Master Brendon, I am terribly sorry about his behavior." An old lady said to the man. The studious man just continued angrily shouting until he walked out the door, slamming it shut. "Oh for heaven's sake, that was the fourth one this week..." The lady sighed, shaking her head exhaustedly. "Peter!"

"Yes, Nanna?" Yao heard a voice shout back. He couldn't help but follow the old women into the room that the pervious man stormed out of, unnoticed. The room was very large, high ceilings and matching high windows. Judging from the mass collections of books, it was a study/library.

"Please explain what you did this time? This was the fourth tutor this week!" The lady, now clear that she was the nanny, scolded. The young boy, Peter, was just sitting in his chair, listening with a bored expression. His cheek resting in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table. "I honestly do not know what to do with you!" The nanny turned around heading towards the door. It was a wonder why she didn't notice Yao by the door. Peter however did.

"Who're you?" He asked once the nanny left. Yao turned from watching the fumed nanny leave, to the younger boy.

"Yao." He measly answered. Returning with another question, Yao asked, "What was that all about aru?"

"Stupid tutor. He just makes things too complicated! Gaah!" Peter complained. Yao raised a bow, walking over to the boy.

"What're you working on there aru?" He asked, looking over the boy's shoulder. It looked like math. As Yao looked over at his work, Peter just stared back at Yao. Who was he? Yeah he shared his name, but that was it. Did his nanny already know that the tutor was going to give up on him and called for another one? "Well your problem is right there. It should be cubed, not squared aru."

Peter looked down at his work, still confused. "How?" Not exactly aware of what he was doing, Yao explained to Peter what he did wrong, re-teaching him how to do the problem correctly. "Woah! I actually did it! Ha! That stupid tutor taught me wrong and said I'd never learn math!" Peter shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Thank you, Yao!" The Chinese teen smiled back. It started fading when he actually got a good look at the boy.

Peter had the same thick eyebrows as you know who, and when Yao thoroughly listened, he could hear an accent. "You said your name was 'Yao', but who are you really and what're you doing here? Did Nanna Georgia hire you?"

"Uh, no. I'm Wang Yao. I was forced to come here by someone by the name of Francis... Something... Where am I exactly aru?"

"Oh. Well, I'm Peter Kirkland. Right now, you are at the Kirkland household." Yao couldn't help himself when he tensed up. 'Kirkland'? This was Arthur's house! "Francis Bonnefoy comes here a lot," Peter explained, "He likes to mess with my jerk of a brother."

Going back to his work, Yao noticed Peter struggling a bit more again. Unaware about his actions again, Yao helped out the younger Brit. They were so into their math problems, they didn't notice the nanny and butler from before enter the study, walking towards them and looking at Peter's nearly completed work.

"P-P-P-Peter?" Nanna Georgia stuttered. Peter and Yao looked up from their work to see a gaping old lady and a, not as surprised, butler looking back at them.

"Nanna! I actually got it now! Yao showed me how!" Peter enthusiastically said, jumping out of his seat to show his nanny his completed work. As Nanna Georgia stared at the worksheet, slowly taking it in, the butler walked over to Yao.

"Shall I show you to Master Arthur and the others?" Just then, Yao finally recognized the butler. He was the driver from the previous day.

"Walter! Not yet! I must talk to Yao about Master Peter's studies!" Nanna Georgia cut in. "Please, will you teach our young master?" She pleaded. Yao was speechless, unsure what to say. Walter the butler had cut back in again, telling Georgia Yao was a guest. As the two conversed back and forth, Peter pulled Yao along out of the study, walking down a long hall.

"Sorry about that. Nanna's really edgy about my studies." Peter explained. "So how old are you? What grade are you in? Your hair's pretty dark, are you from Europe somewhere? What does 'aru' mean? How'd you get so good in math?" Yao just smiled nervously, still being pulled along. Peter was just asking questions after questions.

"O-one at a time please! I'm 18 and a third year in high school. No, I'm not European, I'm actually Chinese, and I have to study really hard aru." Yao tried to answer, not really sure if he should. He tried to avoid the question about his speech tick because it was sort of embarrassing. Peter only looked at him with amazement.

"You're so much cooler than my older brother!" Now it was Yao's turn to ask questions.

"Well now you name my age and grade, what about you aru? And where are we going?" Okay, there wasn't that much questions, but Yao wasn't really the nosy type when it came to people he just met.

"I'm 12 and a first year in middle school." Peter stopped in his tracks, an embarrassed blush creeping up. "I'm not really sure, he he he. I thought we could hang out! I'm sure it'd be better than hanging around my jerk brother and his friends! You said it yourself, you were forced here! So might as well have some fun! You hungry?" Before Yao could answer, Peter made his way to the kitchen, obviously hungry himself, still pulling Yao along.

Back with the others...

"Why are you even here?" Arthur shouted. They had been arguing the whole time, soon breaking in to choking each other. Arthur's servants had just pulled the three apart and left.

The question stopped Francis and Alfred from saying anything else. They just realized that Arthur hadn't freaked out like they thought he would. Arthur raised a brow when watching Alfred and Francis frantically look around.

"Where's Yao?" Alfred whispered to Francis. Both their backs were to Arthur.

"How should I know! Yao must've wondered off. The transition from peasantry life must've been too much for our _fluer_."

"What are you guys talking about?" Arthur deadpanned at the two conversing. "If you are just going to whisper to each other all day, I'm headed to fetch a snack." This caught Alfred's attention.

"Oh! I'm coming, too!" He shouted, running towards Arthur, completely forgetting about Yao. Francis shook his head, about to follow the two. He was stopped by Walter the butler.

"Master Francis, I'm here to inform you that the other company, Yao, had just left, taking the bus home." Francis displayed a crushing, shocked look. His plans to make his days, shatter! He thanked Arthur's butler for informing him and continued towards the kitchen with the others, his head down and gloomy.

While entering the kitchen, Alfred, Francis, and an unnoticed Matthew behind him, Arthur saw his little brother eating already. "Peter, what are you eating?" Peter looked up from his delicious food at Arthur.

"It's called fried rice. My new tutor made it. There's more over there." Peter said, pointing towards the stove. "You should've met her. She's really pretty. I call her!" He added, glaring a bit at his brother.

"What happened to your last one? Ran out because of you again?" Arthur glared back.

"That tutor taught me wrong! My new tutor makes everything so much easier, thank you very much!" As the two Kirklands glared at each other, the other three in the room helped themselves to the fried rice.

"Mmm! Whoever your tutor is, she's a great cook!" Alfred shouted, his eyes sparkling. He continued stuffing himself with more rice. "Who's she anyways."

"Uh-uh! You're not getting any information from me!" Peter puffed out his cheeks, crossed his arms and turned away. "But I will say she's 18 and a third year in high school. Ha ha, older than you, Arthur." The said Brit shot his younger brother another look. Sure he was still 17, but his birthday was coming up! "I don't think she goes to Hetalia Academy though. She was wearing a different uniform." Francis's eyes start to show curiosity now. A 'pretty girl' who wears a different uniform?

"I didn't see her at all." Arthur said, somewhat thinking Peter made it all up.

"She just left after making this."

"What kind of food is this?" Arthur asked, examining the rice before trying it.

"Chinese." And with that one word answer, all three started choking on their food, finally realizing who Peter was talking about.

* * *

><p>Lin paced the room once again, waiting for Yao. The others had already explained he was going to be late, but that didn't cease Lin's panic. "Relax, Lin. Yao-Ge's going to be fine." Hong said, trying to calm down his older cousin. "You worry way too much."<p>

"Are you sure Yao's going to be alright? This is the second time in a row! Maybe going to Hetalia Academy was a bad idea..." Lin started nervously rubbing his hands together while Hong sighed.

"It was always a bad idea..." He deadpanned, going to start dinner. If Yao was gone, it was always Hong who would cook. Still, Yao was rarely ever gone at dinner. As he started dinner, Hong heard fast footsteps heading towards him.

"Yao?" Hong turned, seeing Lien panting by the kitchen entrance. She wore a disappointed look when seeing how it wasn't Yao. "Hey, Hong."

"Yao-Ge is fine, Lien." It didn't show, but Hong really was annoyed having to repeat himself. Sure he was a bit worried for his brother, but it wasn't eating him up like the others. Now if something were to happened to him, that was a different story.

There were a couple more footsteps that followed Lien's soon after. "Is Yao-Nii-San home? I heard his name." Kiku looked around the room from where he was by the entrance. He was followed by the rest of the first years and a tiny vein appeared on Hong's poker face.

Already really annoyed, Hong finished washing the uncooked rice and placed it into the rice cooker. After letting it cook on its own, the younger Chinese boy walked away. He was not going to hear any more of this! He could handle Lin, but the rest, that was a bit 'no'. When the others realized Yao wasn't going to be home for a little while, they retreated back to what they were doing before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Xie xie<em>," Yao said to Wu, as he hopped off the bus. He waved at the bus as it drove away before walking back home. "I'm home aru!" Yao shouted, taking off his shoes. He saw Lin curled up on a chair asleep and chuckled. He guessed that he gave his cousin another panic attack. Before Yao went to started cooking his second dinner, he place a blanket over the young monk.

Seeing the rice cooker on, Yao smiled, knowing Hong was preparing dinner. Since he wasn't doing it now, Yao guessed again that the others did something to piss him off. Tying his apron around his waist, Yao started to prepare dinner.

"Since Hong's not making dinner, guess I'm up next for it..." Lien said aloud to herself. No one had yet realized Yao was home, not even after he shouted that he was. She stopped in place when she was near the kitchen, hearing something sizzling. Lien peeked around the corner and finally noticed Yao was home. He was frying vegetables in his wok, pouring it into a spare plate when done.

"Yao! You're back!" She shouted, hug-tackling him and giving him a huge shock.

"L-Lien?"

"Where were you?" Lien demanded, holding Yao close by his shirt collar, glaring at him. "Do you know how worried I was! I thought you got raped or something!" She shouted, making Yao blush with embarrassment.

"I'm fine! I'm fine aru!" Yao smiled nervously. Lien slowly loosened her grip, starting to relax just a bit. Taking a deep breath, Lien asked him what happened. Yao answered without hesitation. "Well for some reason I was at the Kirklands' house. I got a bit lost and stumbled upon the youngest one aru. I helped him with his math and somehow got hired as his tutor. The nanny pays me pretty well aru." Lien nodded, showing she was listen as they both step up for dinner. "Well, I did what Francis asked so no law suit anymore aru!" Lien giggled, bringing out the last plate of food.

"Okay, I'll wake up Lin while you get everyone." Lien instructed. Yao happily followed her order.

* * *

><p><em>UGH! 2932 WORDS! with AN which i will try to keep short. there were a lot of mistakes last chapter so i'll try to fix then later. right now, really tired AND HAVEN'T FINISHED HW TTATT i'm just getting nowhere with this fanfic... hope you'll stick with me! i know how i'm going to end it! but don't know how to get there exactly... but probably wont reach my deadline of May 29th. oh well... please forgive any grammar, spelling, andor language. Reviews are Loved! Yay! 4167 hits and 85 reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for last chapter<strong>** reviews!:** HatsuYukiya, FullOfAwesomeness44, Ladirette, Dorayaki-chan, Nemo, missnoodlechan, MeiMeiaru8, amna, too lazy to long in ((lol!)), and DeadGirlWalking-chan._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Peter - Sealand<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A couple weeks had past since the Asians' first week of school. They each gladly tried to avoid their fellow classmates and they did the same. It sort of went well. There were a few who did talk to them, but less than 10. Whispers and rumors never ceased to end however, and seemed only to increase.

"Hey, Hong, do you think it's alright to go try out for stuff da ze?" Hong looked up from his book, seeing Yong Soo's face right in front of his.

"Space..." Yong Soo blinked, backing off and giving Hong back his space. "What'd you mean 'try out for stuff'? And why're you asking me?" Hong neutrally asked back. Yong Soo pulled out a flyer from his book bag, holding it in front of Hong's face. It was about some school play thing. Of course, Yong Soo wants to try out for it and not get yelled at. "You want to try out for the play and are asking me on advice about if really should." Hong said, not questioned. Yong Soo nodded.

"I don't want to get in trouble..." Yong Soo explained, his eyes dropping to the ground. Hong sighed, taking a look at the flyer again. He knew full well that Yong Soo loved acting and would do great, but inside, Hong was worried for his younger Korean friend. Not because of the other's opinion about Yong Soo going to hang around those they avoided, but because of how he'd probably not get the role with their fellow students not liking them.

"I don't think the others really mind," Yong Soo pulled his arm down, silently saying 'yes!' to himself before Hong continued, "Just, don't be too bummed if you don't get a part or something... We're not really liked, remember?" Hong tried to reassure.

"I know, I just wanted to try out da ze..." Yong Soo smiled cheerfully, thanking Hong before heading back to his desk. He left the flyer with Hong who continued looking at it. _'Vocal and dancing abilities need'. He'd get the part hands down if it weren't for the others... _Hong looked over at Yong Soo. He was talking to Hyung Soo. They didn't seem to be fighting, but when Hong saw Hyung Soo look a bit worried, he knew Yong Soo was talking about the play and Hyung Soo had thought the same as what he was thinking.

Later on, during lunch, Yong Soo had somehow managed to drag Hyung Soo and Hong along to the auditions. They waited for the younger Korean's turn to try out for a roll. Right now, they were waiting for others to be done.

Hong and Hyung Soo were surprisingly amused, though they did not show it. Sure the others trying out were fine, but they both knew Yong Soo was better. He was going to blow the others' mind! Or that's what they hoped and thought...

Up at the font were the casting directors. "Any of them standing out, Feliks?" A little Liechtensteinerin girl asked a Polish boy besides her.

"They're like, good an' all, but no one's really standing out, Lili!" Feliks complained to his partner. Lili sighed, thanking the guy currently trying out and dismissing him. Feliks looked at the try outs list, squinting at one of the names written. "Yu- Yo- How do you say this name?" Lili looked over the Polish teen's shoulder, also squinting.

" 'Yong Soo Im' " She whispered to Feliks. The Polish teen eyes bulged, looking down at the list.

"It's like, one of the Asians! What's he doing here?" He whispered, looking around for the Korean.

"Well, he wants to try out, Feliks." Lili innocently said.

"Lil', what did you're big brother say about them?" Feliks said, giving Lili a deadpan side glance.

"Um, big _bruder _said they were dangerous and should not be talked to..." She obediently answered.

"That is right! I like, heard dozen of things saying that they are dangerous! I so don't want someone like that in my play!"

"Can he still try out? I actually had one class with him and don't really think he's that bad." Lili said, feeling bad about the bad rumors about the Asians. She didn't really believe them, but they could also be true. "He still is allowed to try out." Feliks pouted.

"Fine, we'll see. Yong Soo Im!" The Polish boy shouted. The said Korean perked up when hearing his name. Happily, he made his way to the stage, ignoring all the whispers and glares. The other two didn't though. They took note of it.

Before Yong Soo could say anything, Feliks interrupted him. "Like, where's your music?" Yong Soo tilted his head. "You need live music to audition, duh~" The Korean raise a brow; he didn't read anything about live music. The flyer just said that musical talent was needed.

"Ai! The other guys didn't need any live music. They just used their Ipods!" Hyung Soo shouted from where he was, defending his younger twin brother.

"Well no music, no audi-" Feliks turned to where Hyung Soo's voice from coming from, stopping mid sentence when see there were two Yong Soo's! Thinking they were twins never crossed his mind at the moment.

"I-it's fine, Hyung Soo-Hyeong. I'll just get Yao-Hyeong. Can I come back later da ze?" Yong Soo said first to Hyung Soo then asked Feliks and Lili.

"Yes!" The sweet girl automatically answered without her partner's consult. She felt bad that Feliks was treating Yong Soo like that, so it was the least she could do. Yong Soo pulled his arm down again, whispering a quick 'yes!' before sprinting off to find Yao. Papers were practically flying when he sprinted away.

"Feliks, you don't have to be so mean." Hong and Hyung Soo turned to the two in charge, listening in on what they were saying. "You still could've just let him audition!" The Polish teen just pouted, twirling his pen around his fingers.

"It's fine, Lil'. There's probably like, other guys who'd play the roll better anyways." Feliks replied. Hyung Soo looked crossed at the Polish teen. He stood up from his seat, ready to give Feliks a little 'talking to'. Hong saw what the older Korean was about to do and thought ahead. The younger Chinese teen stuck him foot out, making Hyung Soo trip over it.

_Thug! _Hong looked down at his younger Korean friend rubbing his head. At least he stopped him from causing anymore harm.

Yong Soo came back as fast as he left, dragging Yao by him arm. "I'm back da ze!" The Korean shouted. Only one person had gone when he was gone. "I brought someone to place live music!" Feliks gaped again while Lili nodded, smiling and signaled the two to the stage.

Yao walked over to the piano, sighing as he seated himself down. He turned to looked at Yong Soo who was smiling back at him. The Korean had just ran up to him, yelled 'I need you da ze!' and yanked him here, explaining that he needed live music on the way. Yao took a deep breath, starting to play the song Yong Soo was going to audition with. After a short while of piano, Yong Soo started.

"_niga geuwa datugo~ ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo~ himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo~ amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo~ nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo~_" Lili sat on the edge of her chair very intrigued. Felik just watched with curiosity, his brow rose.

"_niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa~ arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa~ nan sumeul jug yeo~ tto ipsureul kkaemureo~ jebal geureul tteona naege ogil~_" Hong also watched curiously. He wonder if they really were going to let him in. The younger Liechtensteinerin girl seemed nice and very interested, but the Polish guy was another story. Hyung Soo wondered the same. He knew his brother could get the part easily. Yong Soo was a great singer, dancer, and actor and Yao's piano skills were really helping him out.

"_Baby~ jebal geuui soneul japjima~ Cuz you should be my Lady~ oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo~_" Hyung Soo knew this was one of the big dance parts. He couldn't help but nod along to the rhythm. It was a pretty good song and Yong Soo had forced him to dance with him once. Not fun...

"_noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun~ geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo~ oneuri oji ankireul~ geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde~_" Yao watched from the corner of his eye what was going on. Yong Soo had explained practically nothing to him on the way here. From the looks of it, it was definitely an audition. Yao smiled to himself when seeing the youngest in their group enjoying himself.

"_nega ibeun wedingdeureseu~ nega ibeun wedingdeureseu~ nega ibeun wedingdeureseu~_" And the first part was finished. Yong Soo and Yao were about to continue, but Feliks stood and slammed his hands on the table. It defiantly stopped everyone in the room from doing what they were doing.

Glaring at the Korean on stage, Feliks mellowly spat, "Like, how'm I supposed to know what you're singing if it's all in Korean. That's so~ going to dock off points." Lili was stunned that Feliks would say that. She stood up next to him, glaring back at him. Of course, she was so cute that it looked more like a disappointed, pouty look.

" 'Points'? Feliks! That really shouldn't matter! He was great!" She defended. The Polish teen only ignored her, rolling his eyes and twirling his finger around a couple stands of hair.

"Eh, he wasn't _that _great."

"Because you only saw the beginning, Pinky..." Hyung Soo growled in a whisper, clutching the seat in front of his. "You didn't let him get to the best part..." Hong turned to Hyung Soo, a brow raised. Was he really defending his younger brother, even if it was to himself?

"W-well that's opinion! He was the best one so far and probably will be! Don't be mean, Feliks..."

"W-well I can sing it in English da ze! _Baby~_" Yong Soo started without much warning, at the chorus. Yao scrambled to get to the part where he was at, "_Can't believe that you are not with me~ Cuz you should be my lady~ All I want is to set your heart free~_" Yong Soo seemed a bit more nervous, speeding through the English version, "_But if you believe that you belong with him, Promise me~ you won't let anyone hurt you~ Remember~ I will always be here for you~ Even if it kills me to see you In that wedding dress~_"

Feliks raised his hand, stopping the two Asians. "That's fine. Thank you, Yong Soo. You can like, go now." For a brief second, Yong Soo was crushed. It went away a second later, replaced by his usual happy expression. The Korean bowed respectfully, thanking Feliks and Lili for their time, and quickly walked off the stage.

Hyung Soo, Hong, and Yao quickly followed behind. The two Chinese teens were out the door first while Hyung Soo stood at the door, looking back at the auditorium again. The whispers of others were not a mystery to him. He listened to them all, mentally keeping note of who should not live to see tomorrow.

"_He looked so desperate,_"

"_Did that Asian really think he'd get the part? Or even _a _part?_"

"_Pssh, for all we know, he could've just been cussing at us up there. Korean? Really? We're not in Korean, Dude!_"

As the whispers continued on, Hyung Soo turned back to the front to see the casting directors. The Liechtensteinerin girl seem to be arguing to the Polish guy about something, but he wasn't listening. Just shouting for the next person to audition.

"Hyung Soo." Someone called his name. The said Korean turned, seeing Hong at the door waiting for him. Hyung Soo nodded, following the Chinese teen.

"Yong Soo, you alright aru?" Hyung Soo and Hong walked out, meeting Yong Soo and Yao sitting on a bench next to the large fountain.

"I'm fine~ Really, Yao-Hyeong! Not every great actor gets a role da ze~" Hyung Soo's eyes widen just a bit. That's right, now he remembered. Yong Soo told him that he was going to be an actor when he got older. It was a promise he made when they were younger. It must've felt horrible for Yong Soo to be shot down like that at his very first audition. Back at Zhongguo Gakuen, there was never enough money to put on a school play so he never really got to act.

"Idiot brother..." Hyung Soo said under his breath. "I can read you like an open book. You're not fine..." Hyung Soo turned, walking away. Hong watched the Korean do so then turned back to the other one. Hyung Soo wasn't the only one who was good at reading people. Hong could see Yong Soo forcing himself to smile. So could Yao. It was a mystery how Hong and Hyung Soo could read _everyone_, while Yao just read some...

Back at the auditorium, auditions were done and Lili would not let Feliks hear the end of it. "Why can't we just cast him! Please Feliks!" She pleaded. Lili knew that Yong Soo was perfect, but everyone else was just blinded by his nationality. Sure she was a bit scared at first when her big brother said they were dangerous, but Yong Soo seemed nice!

"Lil', nothing is going to change my mind!" Feliks huffed, "I don't want some Asian totally ruining up my play!"

"So that's it, huh?" Feliks tensed up, turning around to see a pissed Korean glaring back at him. Yong Soo? He looked totally different! Oh wait, this was the other Korean...

"What'd you mean, 'that's it'?" Feliks huffed again, placing his hands on his waist. "Can't your brother just like, face the fact that he didn't get the part? He so~ wasn't that great." He added, looked at his nails.

Hyung Soo's hand clenched into a fist and the two Europeans noticed it, eyes widening. "Y-you wouldn't dare!"

"F-Feliks..." Lili whimpered.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Hyung Soo said to Lili, his eyes closing. It suddenly opened when he turned to Feliks, revealing his demon eyes. "You on the other hand..." Feliks squeaked. Before Hyung Soo could do anything, someone grabbed his arm, sternly disabling him from doing anything. The three turned to who it was; Hong. "Let. Go." Hyung Soo growled. Hong shook his head.

"Tā zěnme huì jué dé dàng tā fāxiàn tā dí gēgē dǎle dǎoyǎn, dédào tā de dì yībùfèn ((How's he going to feel when he finds out that his older brother beat up the director to get his first part))?" Hyung Soo glared at Hong, knowing he made an important point. The Korean pulled his arm free with a simple tug. He left without saying a word, but not before glaring at Feliks again. Hong did the same.

"N-now do you believe they are like, totally dangerous!" Feliks shouted when the Asians left. He nearly wetted himself a moment ago. Lili looked down at the floor, unsure what to think.

"W-well they _were _defending their friend and brother because of a certain someone!" Lili pouted.

Hyung Soo and Hong started walking back to the fountain where Yao and Yong Soo were sitting. They stopped where they were when seeing Yong Soo resting his hand in the palms of his hands, his elbows on his knees. Yao was patting his head.

"You'll get other roles aru! I'm sure of it!" Yao tried to comfort. Hyung Soo and Hong guessed that Yao was able to get Yong Soo to talk. "Don't let it get to you. We're just stuck here for a while aru..." Yao and Yong Soo both sighed, the latter finally picking up his head.

"Yeah, you're right Yao-Hyeong." Yong Soo smiled softly at Yao. The older Chinese teen did the same back.

"Tell you what, how about we have kimchi tonight aru?" Yao smiled when seeing Yong Soo practically glowing.

"KIMCHI DA ZE!" He shouted jumping up from his seat. Yao started laughing.

"Can you stay happy for the rest of the day aru? It is Friday." Yong Soo nodded with a genuine smile. He stopped jumping and glomp-hugged Yao.

"_Komapsumnida_ ((Thank you)), Yao-Hyeong!" Leave it to Yao to make someone cheerful again.

* * *

><p><em>yesterday was one of my fav Kpop singer's bday so a song from him and a chapter for him! rofl! Taeyang! didn't finish this in time yesterday... still haven't corrected chapter 13 stuff and found stuff needed to fix in 14 =~= grr... The song Yong Soo was singing was <em>**Wedding Dress** _like i said, by Taeyang. if u haven't heard the song, go look up the music video! please forgive any grammar, spelling, and/or language mistakes! thanks for 4548 hits and 92 reviews! TTwTT Reviews are loved!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Shout outs to those who reviewed last chapter! Thanks guys!:<span>** Dorayaki-chan ((thanks for the support... lol!)), Hatsu Yukiya, FullOfAwesomeness44, Iggychu, MeiMeiaru8, and DeadGirlWalking-chan.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Feliks - Poland<br>_

_Lili - Liechtenstein  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taeyang ~ Wedding Dress (Korean version)<strong>_

_first part translation  
><em>

I would argue  
>Then you would cry<br>As you're struggling, I would only get stronger  
>My heartaches behind these shadows<br>My face brightens up as I see your smile  
>I worry that you might notice my feelings<br>And I get scared that the gap between us would widen  
>I hold my breath<br>Then I bite my lips  
>Then I pray that she would leave his side.<p>

Baby, please don't hold those hands  
>Cuz you should be my lady<br>Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.

Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
>I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come<br>The wedding dress you once wore x3


	16. Chapter 16

School finally ended and Yong Soo was able to stay happy. Kimchi was on his mind during most of the classes. The whole play incident was kept between the Chinese teens and the Koreans. The others didn't really need to know about it...

"Kimchi~ Kimchi~" Yong Soo sang. He was in front of the group, swinging his arms by his side. They were about to cross the street when a familiar fancy car that was driving the opposite direction, stopped next to them and rolled the window down.

"May we help you ana?" Binh nicely asked. Lien smacked his arm with the back of her hand, giving Binh a look. He should know by now not to stop and talk to people in cars!

"I'm here to speak to someone by the name of Wang Yao." Yao was about to walk up, but Jun held his arm back. "Master Yao, its Walter!" The man said louder.

"Guys it's okay. He's just the butler of the boy I'm tutoring aru." Yao reassured, walking towards the car.

"Nanna Georgia wishes for you to assist Young Master Peter in his studies."

"Um, well we don't really tutor today aru." Yao turned to his friends seeing them look at him back with slightly disappointed looks.

"Yao-Ge! It's Friday! That's when we all hang out!" Mei whined. "Even Toto was looking forward to today!" Binh nodded, agreeing with Mei. Yao sighed.

"Master Yao," The said Chinese teen turned to the butler, "the Young Master's exams are coming up and he must prepare."

"What about the kimchi da ze?" Yao turned to his friends again, seeing Yong Soo stare back with puppy-dog eyes. The Asians huddled into a small group, leaving Yao out.

"What're we going to do? Yao is clearly waiting for us for an answer." Jun said.

"Well he is getting paid a lot to tutor the kid." Lien added.

"But this is the only day of the week we get a break!" Mei complained.

"Yao-San also hasn't been getting much of a break lately." The Asians looked up from there group, seeing Yao still watching them. Kiku was right, Yao looked exhausted. Yao blinked and his friends were back huddling into small group.

"He's been doing most of the chores, field work, and has been helping us all out when we need it." Hong reminded them all. "Not to mention he has to tutor and do his own homework. Yao-Ge hasn't been sleeping that well either."

"He also has to deal with the worst of the rumors ana..." Everyone turned to Binh with gaping eyes. How'd he know that?

"Master Yao, I do not mean to be rude, but I need an answer. I'm running late on picking up Young Master Arthur." The Asians heard this and concluded on an answer. Now they played a quick round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who's telling him. Kiku lost.

"Nii-San," Kiku said, walking up to Yao and the driver, "We think you should just decide yourself." Yes, that was so helpful...

"Nanna Georgia just called. She and the Master and Mistress are willing to pay double until Young Master Peter takes his exams." At that, all the Asians' eyes bulged. Double? Yao was already being payed a lot in their opinion. But actually, the Kirlands were paying less than what they paid the previous tutors. Double still didn't even match what they paid pervious tutors...

Now his friends were telling him to do so. Yao smiled nervously, then turned to the driver/butler, telling him he'd do so. "I'll try to get home a bit early aru!" Yao shouted to his friends before taking off to the Kirkland manor.

"Master Yao! I could just drive you along with Young Master Arthur!" Walter shouted from the window.

"Don't bother. None of us has been talking to anyone of the other students and that includes your 'Young Master'." Hong explained to Walter as the others waved goodbye to Yao. "If he doesn't talk them, then he wouldn't want to ride in the same car." After that, the Asians started walking towards their bus.

"Yao-San really has been doing a lot, huh?" Kiku said aloud as they continued walking. They all turned to him, then back forward.

"Yeah, we should all start doing more for a while. Yao really needs a break." Jun suggested.

"But Yao-Ge kicks us out when he does the chores." Mei said, making her thinking face. She was up for helping out, but her comment was true. She hardly thought that it'd work.

"Might as well just do it when he's gone then..." Everyone stopped in their tracks while Hyung Soo continued walking. Well duh! Why didn't they just do that in the beginning? While Yao's out of the house either tutoring or in the fields, everyone else could just do the indoor house work.

"Hyung Soo-Hyeong! You're a genius da ze!" Yong Soo shouted. "Let's start when we get home! Right da ze?" The younger Korean put his arm out and waited for the others. Next was Binh to put his on top, then Jun and Lien, followed by Kiku, Mei, and Hong. Hyung Soo refused to do so, but still agreed with the plan. "ALRIGHT!" The eight of them got on the bus, ready for their plan.

* * *

><p>Yao knocked on the door to the Kirkland household. He expected a servant to open the door, but instead, he saw young Peter.<p>

"Yao? Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" The little Brit asked. Yao guessed that the nanny didn't tell him that he was tutoring today.

"I was told to come and tutor you today. Something about a big exam coming up aru?" Peter gaped, face-palming then groaning.

"Nanna!" Peter shouted, leaving the door open for Yao to come in. The Chinese teen did so, following behind Peter.

Hearing her name being called, Nanna Georgia came to the young master. Her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw Yao. "Thank heavens, you're here!" Nanna Georgia shouted, running over to hug Yao. For an elderly lady she was pretty strong, picking up Yao whilst hugging him much to his discomfort. Then again, he was pretty light... "Please help our Young Master!" She cried.

"Nanna Georgia, I'm doing fine! It's Friday!" Peter whined. His nanny released Yao and turned to Peter, patting his head.

"Young Master, your parents are quite worried about your grades."

"Nanna, I'm doing fine. My grades have been getting better." Yao watched as the two went back in forth, Peter complaining and Nanna Georgia politely telling him to study.

"They are not positive that you will do has hoped during your exams." Peter pouted again, crossing his arms. Yao chuckled a bit, recovering from it by faking a cough. He didn't want to seem rude, but Peter was acting adorable.

Yao's fake cough reminded the young Brit that he was there. Peter blushed a bit and gave in. "Fine, I'll give in just this once." He said, marching towards the study. Nanna Georgia smiled sweetly and turned to Yao.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you tutor today, Master Yao." Yao raised this hands reassuringly, giving the nanny a matching smile.

"N-no, it's fine aru! I'm glad to help Peter with his studies aru!" Georgia continued smiling sweetly. She pinched Yao's cheeks, making him bend down a bit since she was a small old lady.

"Such a beautiful and kind young man." She said, unaware that Yao was in pain. He was smiling, but still in pain. Nanna Georgia released Yao, humming a tune as she walked away. Yao rubbed his cheek, walking over towards the study. Wait... 'Beautiful'...?

Back at the Asian household, the Asians were cleaning and doing chores. Even Lin pitched in! Some were doing the laundry, some doing the dishes, others dusting, sweeping the floors, etc.

Lien walked out of Jun and Binh's room after sweeping in there. Binh's elephant collection never ceased to amaze her. The last room she had to sweep was the one Yao, Kiku, and Hong shared. The Vietnamese teen entered the room and started sweeping it up. She noticed it start getting a lot dirtier near Yao's bed. Lien sighed with annoyance, sweeping the Chinese teen's mess. Why were there bamboo leaves on the floor?

Bamboo?

Lien bent down on the floor next to Yao's bed, warily glaring at it. Now that she was quiet and next to it, Lien could hear soft munching. Slowly she reached for the dangling covers, nervous as to what was under there. Lien grabbed the covers, readying herself. Finally,

_Whoosh!_

Kiku entered the house after hanging the laundry outside to dry. He greeted Binh who was just finishing up the dishes. The Japanese teen walked back to the laundry room with the laundry basket in his arms. He was just going to return it there. As he placed the basket on the ground and stood back straight up, Kiku heard a high pitch squeal and a scream coming right after.

"HONG! KIKU! GET IN HERE!" Kiku heard Lien angrily screamed. It was coming from their room. Kiku hastily ran towards his room. He saw Hong already standing at the doorway.

"Lien-San, what's wro-" Kiku stood gaping at what was sitting on the floor next to Lien.

"What's this...?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"A panda." Hong deadpanned.

"Okay, and what is it doing inside?"

"..." The two teenage boys were silent, walking into their room.

"_Konnichiwa _((Hello)), Panda-Chan." Kiku said, bending down towards the panda. Lien sighed, not noticing Hong walk past her. "Seems like Yao-San was hiding this panda right underneath our noses..."

"Did you guys really not notice anything? The panda was right in your room?" Kiku gulped and sweat-dropped. He did expect something, but every time he asked what was going on, Yao just stuttered an excuse. The Japanese teen never really thought of it, even though he was curious what Yao was hiding.

"No, I saw him a couple times." Hong said, looking at a very old and worn out notebook. "I didn't say anything because then Yao-Ge would get in trouble. He just loves pandas..." Lien walked over to see what Hong was looking at.

"What's that?" She finally asked.

"It's Yao-Ge's panda log. According to this, it's his 418th panda and its name is Zhen. A girl panda actually..." Lien and Kiku's eyes both bulge like fishes.

"What's with all the scre-" Mei and the others just arrived at the door, but the Taiwanese girl's question was cut off.

"HE HAD 417 PANDAS?" Lien shouted, grabbing the notebook and flipping through it. "I only saw like 15 of them throughout the years!"

"Yao-Ge's good at hiding his pandas. I only saw like 60 of them..." Hong turned to the door, seeing the others also gaping at the panda. Slowly the all walked in, surround the cute mammal.

"Master Shin's not going to be happy about this..." Lin said, petting the soft panda. "Good thing he's not home at the moment..."

"How long has he had this one da ze?" Yong Soo curiously asked.

"He had it since the first day of school." Lien said, not looking up from the notebook. "At least, that's what it says here..."

"So, number 418, huh?" Hyung Soo asked, wondering if he had heard correctly from the previous shouting. Kiku nodded.

"What do we do now ana?"

"Well the chores are done." Mei answered. "And we can't let it go. Yao-Ge will know and be upset."

"_Chi!~_" Little Zhen squeaked. The Asians all turned to the little panda having it stare back up at them.

"Yao-San really loves pandas..."

* * *

><p>"x=6 and b=9" Peter answered, smiling up at Yao.<p>

"Then what is y if m=8 aru?" Yao asked smiling back at Peter. The said Brit crossed his arms and closed his eyes, making his thinking face. It didn't take him long to answer.

"57!" Peter shouted confidently. Yao nodded, signalling that he was correct.

"Okay, that should be enough today. I need to get home aru." The Chinese teen said, standing up. He didn't catch the disappointed look on Peter's face. "Just remember y=m(x) +b."

"Yeah, I remember. Won't you stay for dinner, Yao?" Peter pleaded a bit. Yao gave the younger boy a soft smile, playfully messing up his hair.

"I'm sorry. I have to start dinner for my own family aru. It's getting late and I have to catch the bus." Peter nodded obediently. He followed the Chinese teen towards the front door, seeing him out.

"I-if you want, I could have Walter drive you home!" Peter offered as Yao opened the door.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to be a bother aru. See you tomorrow, Peter." With that, Yao left. Peter ran towards the window, seeing Yao outside. He was looking at his watch then looked panicked. Peter guessed that the bus was coming soon because Yao took off running pretty fast. It made the Brit feel guilty for making him late.

"What're you looking at?" Peter turned and saw Arthur walking down stairs.

"Just seeing my tutor out." Peter said highly, walking towards the kitchen with his nose in the air.

"Well I hope she doesn't think you're a little stalker." The younger Brit turned and shot Arthur an unamused look. The said Brit only smirked at his younger brother. "Actually, I never recall ever meeting her." Arthur thought allowed. And the fact that Peter said she was Chinese still bugged him.

"Well it doesn't matter 'cuz I already called her! Beh!" Peter stuck his tongue out while pulling down his cheek under of one of his eyes. Arthur stuck his tongue back at him playfully, chuckling at his younger brother's immaturity. Peter has been doing a lot better, especially in math. Maybe he should meet this tutor of his.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Yao shouted, making his way towards the kitchen. He did promise Yong Soo kimchi. What made the Chinese teen stop in his tracks was a quiet '<em>Chi!<em>'. _Crap! _The teen thought, quickly walking towards his room. Quickly he opened the door, not prepared for what was inside.

"_Okaeri_ ((Welcome home)), Yao-San." Kiku was first to greet, but Yao wasn't really listening. Instead, he was watching the little panda play with all his friends.

"We found panda number 418, Yao." Lien said, standing and thumping Yao in the head with his panda log.

"418? Oh! No, this is Qiang! He's a boy and number 419 aru! I haven't written him down yet." Yao swiped the notebook from Lien, walking over to his desk to log Qiang down. "Thanks for snooping through my stuff aru..." Yao sarcastically said. Lien chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Wait, then what happened to Zhen?" Mei asked, her head shooting towards Yao.

"Well, Zhen grew kinda big so I had to let her go. She came back though with Qiang on her back aru! Zhen found him and well," Yao started chucking a bit, "_Wǒ de yéye_ ((I'm a grandpa))." He joked. The room became quiet except for Yao chuckling with Qiang on his lap and the little panda '_Chi!_'_-_ing.

* * *

><p><em>First off <strong>THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS!<strong> Review #100 was from Hong-Gok~ you guys make me so happy TTwTT hehe, panda chapter~ and two chapters in a day! yays! haven't done that in a while... ku ku ku ku~ poor Yao, having to do so much. yeah, this is more about the other Asians cuz haven't been writing them all in a while or so. once again, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and hits! ((4811)). Reviews are loved, please forgive spelling, grammar, and/or language. **LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks for last chapter reviewers:<span> **MeiMeiaru8, FullOfAwesomeness44, Hatsu Yukiya, Ladirette, Asianmadnesslove, Dorayaki-chan, roseofsharon, and Hong-Gok ((not really sure about pairings, but as you can read, for sure IggyChu~ ku ku ku~))!**  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Only one day until Peter's exams and Yao was reviewing with him what they had gone over. Thank goodness it was just a math exam; any other subject would not be the best at the moment.

"Pythagorean theorem aru,"

"a2+b2=c2,"

"What is b in y=m(x)+b aru?"

"y-intercept," Yao nodded proudly at Peter's correct answers. The younger boy was doing quite exceptional in math.

"You're doing great, Peter. I guess I'm done here for today aru." Yao smiled, packing up his things. When he turned back to face Peter, the Chinese teen saw the little British boy pouting. "What?" He asked through a chuckle.

"Do you have to go so soon! You've only been here like an hour!" He whined. Peter really enjoyed having Yao over.

"Well I taught you all you need to know for your exam aru."

"Pwease~" Peter looked up at the Chinese teen with a pleading gesture. His eyes were huge and watery. It was so adorable and with Yao being Yao, you can guess what happened next.

"_Tài kě'àile _((So cute))!" Little Peter was so cute that Yao just had to pull him in and squish him with a hug. He didn't notice the blush on Peter's face since his eyes were tightly shut. Oh sibling similarity. "Okay, you win aru." Yao said, letting go of Peter. The said Brit smiled greatly, pumping his fist in the air. "Just let me clean up here."

While Yao was putting stuff away, the door was being knocked on and Peter went to go see who it was. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head out, making the person unable to look inside. "May I help you?"

"I just thought I'd meet your tutor." It was Arthur at the door, smiling down at his little brother. Unfortunately for Arthur, Peter didn't want to share his beloved tutor.

"Uh-uh!" He replied, sticking his tongue out again. Before Peter could turn around and shut the door, Arthur pulled him back out by the back of his shirt. "Oi!" He complained when out of the room. The door was now shut.

"This person has been here for practically a month. Don't you think it's fair that I meet her?" Arthur sternly asked, crossing his arms and lording over Peter. The said Brit was not going to give Arthur a chance to lord over him. He only turned around, arms also crossed and back towards Arthur. He gave out a quick 'Hmph!'

What Peter didn't expect was that Arthur went right in anyways. "HEY!" When Peter ran in after him, he saw the room practically froze. Yao was staring back at the two Brits, looking at them like there wasn't anything wrong. Arthur, on the other hand, was just shocked, eyes widened.

Yao watched as Arthur started backing out of the room pulling Peter with him. When the door closed again, the Chinese teen heard a whiny 'Ow!' come from Peter. Out in the hallway, Arthur just smacked Peter's head, irritatingly asking the younger Brit why he didn't say it was Yao. All he said was a 'pretty Chinese girl' and he was only 2/3 right.

Back inside the study, Yao walked around the desk, about to leave and see what the two were doing. Right when he was in front of the desk, the door reopened. Running in was a teary and pouting Peter.

"Yao! Arthur hit me!" He whined, hugging an astonished Yao. The Chinese teen smiled sincerely down at Peter, rubbing his back. Arthur was baffled.

"Why you little bugger!" Arthur couldn't believe his younger brother! For a 12 year-old he surely didn't act his age. Or was he doing that just to make him look bad! Oh that little-

Peter turned to Arthur, still holding onto Yao. He stuck his tongue out yet again and the vein on Arthur's head was clearly visible now. Yao shook his head, still smiling. Peter noticed he was starting to move, so he released the Chinese teen. Yao crouched down to Peter's height, seeing eye to eye to him.

"I'm sure you're a tough boy aru." Yao said, standing a bit higher than a moment ago, "Let's see the damage then, shall we?" Peter blushed and nodded, bending down a bit for Yao too see his head. The Chinese teen removed the Brit's sailor hat, examining his head. "Nothing seems to be damaged or broken aru. You should be fine."

Peter looked back up when Yao placed his hat back on his head. His blush deepened when he saw Yao smiling back at him. The Chinese teen didn't notice even with him right in front of him, and stood back up. "Let's not aggravate your brother anymore aru." Yao chuckled while Peter nodded. "And you," He added, looking at Arthur, "don't tease your brother aru." Peter turned to Arthur and smirked.

The three walked out the study and down the hall. It was mostly Peter talking and Yao happily nodding back. Arthur watched Yao most of the time with amazement. He never knew that Yao could be so great with kids (or whatever Peter was). The Chinese teen always seemed so cold towards people in his opinion.

Arthur wasn't paying attention when Peter stopped leading and almost bumped into the smaller child. One of the maids was reminding the younger Brit he had football ((soccer)) practice today. Peter turned to Yao, explaining he would be back later. The younger Brit then turned to Arthur, telling his older brother to take care of Yao while he was gone and that if he did anything to upset the Chinese teen, he'd get him back. Peter sped away, looking and waving back. Yao chuckled again, waving back at him.

"You have a cute brother aru." Yao finally said when they were left alone. "You two are really alike." Arthur looked baffled at Yao, slightly offended.

"I'm nothing like that little monster! I am a gentleman and he's a pain in the arse." Yao smacked Arthur's arm after hearing him speak.

"Don't call your brother names aru! Trust me, he's more of a 'gentleman' than you are." Yao chuckled while Arthur glared at him. It was around his afternoon tea time, so Arthur offered Yao tea. The Chinese teen gladly accepted and they went out in the backyard for tea since it was such a nice day. Yao had admit, it was a really nice garden. Blooming flowers, fountains and settle creeks, it was very beautiful.

"How'd you get so good with kids, anyways?" Arthur finally asked Yao. "I mean, doesn't Peter ever get on your nerves or something?" Yao smiled, sipping his tea.

"Well, I had to raise Hong almost all my life aru." Arthur suddenly felt bad. Of course; they were orphans. "Then I had to take care of Kiku, Mei, and the twins when we were all younger. Jun mostly stayed with Binh, but he and Lien did help out with the others aru. Peter just reminded me of them when they were younger."

"Sounds like you were on your own most of the times. Not trying to pry or anything, but what happened to your parents." Arthur immediately regretted asking Yao when the Chinese tea started choking on his tea. "I-I'm so sorry! You don't have to answer!" Yao shook his head.

"N-no, it's fine. It was a long time ago anyways aru. 10 years...? No, 11. But they, uh... Died..." Arthur noticed uncertainty in Yao, but decided to ignore it. He thought it was probably because it was such a harsh memory. Why was he even asking? They barely ever talked since like a month ago and it wasn't any of his business!

"I'm sorry..." Arthur said again.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago aru..."

"Did that happen to the others?" Arthur mentally face-palmed and scolded himself. What the hell was he saying! It's not his business! Stop asking painful questions, stupid git! Arthur stopped mentally scolding himself when he saw Yao shake his head.

"We all had our own twisted past aru..." The expression on Yao's face was one that could not be forgotten. Only one word could describe it the best.

Lifeless...

Arthur felt absolutely horrible. It was his fault that Yao was probably reliving his painful past. Moving on its own, Arthur's hand started moving towards the inattentive Chinese teen. He made a haste stop right by his face when Yao started shaking his head, clearing his mind of his previous thoughts, unaware of Arthur's actions.

"Aiyah, what am I doing aru! That was all in the past!" He said mostly to himself, patting both his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out." Yao smiled his usual smile, but Arthur could still tell something wasn't right. Deciding not to add fuel to the flames, Arthur just smiled back. "S-so when does Peter usually get back aru?" Yao asked. Arthur raised a brow, confused to why Yao would ask. Wait, he was only here because of the little guy. Guess it'd make sense to ask.

"I don't know. It usually varies." Arthur answered, taking a sip of tea. "He can be so bratty at times. Most likely because he's the youngest." The Brit sighed. Yao chuckled again at Arthur's comment. The said Brit looked over at the chuckling Chinese teen seeing him cover his mouth with his oversized sleeve again. "W-what?"

"Nothing, Mr. fourth-child-of-the-Kirkland-family aru." Yao answered with an attempt to speak with a British accent. Arthur blushed at how Yao was trying to mimic him. "You were the youngest for a while." Arthur gave Yao a deadpanned look while the Chinese teen finished his tea behind a smile.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Arthur said sarcastically. "I've bet you've been babied for a bit when you were younger."

"Nope, I practically had to work all my life aru. Even when it doesn't seem like it, I'm working." Arthur raised a brow, not exactly believing the Chinese teen. He had to take a break sometimes. "You should be lucky you're one of the youngest aru." Yao sighed again, leaning back on his chair.

"Well, I'm sure there are _some_ advantages from being the eldest." Arthur replied, pouring Yao more tea.

"Yeah, I guess so aru." Yao took another sip of his hot tea before Arthur could warn him about it. He waited for the Chinese teen to spit it out and yell at him for not warning him, but Yao only continued drinking it. Arthur was slightly amazed that Yao could handle such hot tea.

"Well yeah! I mean, you get a lot of attention because you're the oldest-"

"Yeah."

"Then, people probably talk about all your accomplishments all the time at gatherings-"

"...uh-huh..."

"Then the youngest ones probably get left out a lot with no attention or getting compared to you a lot... Looking up to you, but envying you at the same time..."

"..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to vent-" Arthur started, but stopped mid sentence once turning to Yao. "Yao?" The Chinese teen was tearing behind his tea up, eyes and nose started to turn pink. "Yao!" Arthur immediately got up from his seat, rushing to the Chinese teen's side.

Setting down his cup, Yao wiped his tears with his long sleeve, hiccupping under his breath. "S-sorry. I should go aru." Yao stood, starting to walk off, but Arthur held him back, grabbing his arm. The next thing they both knew was that Arthur pulled Yao in, giving the sobbing Asian a hug. Both were blushing deeply as the Brit held the Chinese teen tightly.

"Y-you need this and I d-don't want to feel like I didn't do anything for you when I k-kinda caused you to cry." Arthur stuttered out. He just waited for Yao to spat something back like, 'I'm not crying! I had something in my eyes aru!', but it never came. It was just silent. He could hear the soft breaths from the Chinese teen along with the whistling wind and running water.

The two stood in silence until Arthur asked if he was better. Yao pushed Arthur back a bit, signalling the Brit to let go as he did. "I should go now." Yao said, proceeding to walk. He stopped before re-entering the house and turned back to Arthur. "I-I wasn't crying! I'm probably just allergic to some of your flowers aru!" He lied, face pink from his embarrassment instead of sadness.

Arthur smiled softly back. There's the old Yao he knew and lov- came aquatinted to. He rose his hand partly as a goodbye and Yao replied with nod before re-entering his house to exit again through the front. Even when Yao was gone, Arthur continued softly smiling to himself, looking at the beautiful garden without really paying attention to it.

The sound of snickering brought Arthur back to reality. The Brit turned back to the door and saw his old nanny standing with her sweet smile. "Yes, Nanna?" The old nanny only bowed her head a bit, turning and walking back inside with the tea set. Arthur could've sworn she said something like, 'Oh, young love'.

As Arthur entered his house, Walter came up to him. "Young Master, I have offered Master Yao a ride home, but he politely denied. Again. But, he did ask me to carry on a message to you. All he said was, '_xie xie_'." Walter smiled cheerfully as Arthur thanked him and tried to figure out what it meant. He was considering telling the young master what it meant, but seeing Arthur trying to figure it out himself was slightly more amusing.

* * *

><p><em>What a wonderful child you are, Yao. Māma and Bàba are really happy we have you.<em>

_Xie xie, Māma._

Getting tired of standing, Yao started sliding down the wall he was leaning on, waiting for the bus.

_Aren't you just the perfect child? Zǔmǔ will be so pleased with you._

_Xie xie, Bàba._

The bus finally arrived, opening the door for Yao. The Chinese teen greeted the bus driver and Wu greeted back. The bus was empty as usual in this part of town.

_What beautiful golden eyes! Only a few in our family has had those eyes. What a lucky child you are, Yao, to have the eyes of a true dragon._

_Xie xie, Zǔmǔ._

The scenery outside the window constantly changed. As the bus drove past the fields, Yao noticed his reflection in the window. Golden eyes stared back at him. Golden eyes of which he hated. He hid them temporarily, covering the reflection of his eyes with his hand.

_Ugh! What is wrong with you? Why can't you be more like your gēge? I'm disappointed to be your mother._

Yao got off at his stop, waving goodbye to Wu as he drove off. He took a deep breath as he started walking home.

_Don't even look at me. How can a father be proud to show his mother a son like you?_

Yao bent down to pick up some bamboo. Qiang must be hungry by now.

_Pitiful child. How can you have been born apart of this family?_

Yao opened the door to his home, walking in and removing his shoes. "I'm home aru." He shouted.

"_Okaeri_, Yao-San." Kiku was first to greet, as usual. Yao smiled and started to head for their room.

"Thanks for cleaning the house again. I'm kinda tired so I think I'll take a nap aru." Kiku noticed something off about his older friend, but didn't say anything as he walked off. He did say he was tired, though. After watching Yao walk towards their room for a bit, Kiku turned back around to finish his task.

Yao sighed as he sat on his bed, watching Qiang munch on his bamboo meal. He turned towards the window next to him. The sun and cheerful scenery was mocking him. One of the disadvantages of having a bed next to the window. Yao was so into the view out his window that he didn't notice someone come in until the weight on his bed shifted.

The Chinese teen turned and next to him sat his brother also looking out the window. "Hong?" The said Chinese teen didn't say anything. Yao softly snorted, the corner of his mouth moving a bit upwards. Hong could easily read him like a panda eats bamboo; constantly and endlessly.

What Hong didn't expect from his brother was a sudden hug. "Yao-Ge?" Hong couldn't see his brother; his face was against Yao's chest.

"_Duìbùqǐ_ ((Sorry)). Just give me a minute aru..." Hong did as told when he heard Yao's voice crack a little. The younger Chinese teen sat quietly, waiting for his brother to regain himself. The two sat in complete silence. Even Qiang was quiet, not even munching on his bamboo. "I'm so sorry, Hong. I couldn't- I didn't do anything to help you back then aru..." Hong's eyes were then filled with fiery as he shoved his brother away. Before any of them realized what was going on-

_Slap!_

Yao brought his hand up to his cheek. Hong, his little brother, just slapped him. "Was that what this is all about!" Yao heard Hong growled. He also heard his voice crack a bit like his did before. Yao turned to Hong. Only Hong can keep his neutral face as it starts to turn pink with teary eyes. "That's all in the past now, Yao-Ge! I don't even care about that!"

Yao smiled softly. He brought his hand to Hong's face, wiping away his younger brother's tears. He hugged him again right after, Hong staying perfectly still again. "Wounds may heal, but scars will remain aru..." Yao said after a short sigh. "You had it rough, _Dìdi._" It'd been a while since Yao called Hong that...

Hong nodded his head, but he only agreed to the first part. _You had it a lot worse, Gēge..._

* * *

><p><em>If you couldn't tell, some of the italics were Yao's past, and <strong>PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME ABOUT THEM! You will see more in the future!<strong> *cries with head on desk* So i was thinking of making a **'week of nightmares'** with each day showing a chapter of each Asians' past. **opinions on the idea?** n e ways, hope Yao and Hong werent OOC, if so, **sorry!** *cries again* kukuku, you should see me while writing the angsty part. I was typing on my IPad and it _DINGS! _when there's a message. so:_

_me: *typetypetypetypetype_typetypetypetypetype*_ **DING! ***near dies from heart attack* OHDEARGAWD!  
><em>

_ROFL! Thanks guys for reading! four more ppl until 5,000 hits! Reviews are loved! plz excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>translations ((cuz i didn't wanna ruin the flashbacks with them)):<span>** Mama - mom, Baba - dad, Zumu - grandmother, gege - older brother, didi - younger brother.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks last chapter reviewers!:<strong> Ladirette, Dorayaki-chan, MilkxCookies, Hatsu Yukiya, China Moon, FullOfAwesomeness44, DeadGirlWalking-chan, and roseofsharon.  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

Even though Yao had left his house upon weird circumstances, Arthur had thought everything would go back to normal. Sadly, he was wrong. Normal was far from it. For some reason, Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the Chinese teen, wondering about him. His harsh exterior giving off coldness, but really, he's really nice and caring.

No matter how much Arthur wanted to get him out of his head, Yao always seemed to pop back up ever since his last tutoring session with Peter. It's been happening for quite a while now. The Brit found himself trying to always talk to him, be next to the Chinese teen. Sadly for Arthur, Yao seemed to feel the opposite about him.

Every time Arthur tried to talk to him, Yao ran off. He was avoiding the British teen. Even in English where they sat next to each other, Yao would try his best to avoid eye contact with Arthur. Arthur felt many things about how Yao was avoiding him. Irritated, somewhat hurt, self conscious, but mostly curious.

"Do you two know where the Asians sit for lunch?" Arthur found himself asking Francis, Alfred, and a forgotten Matthew. He was looking almost all around campus, but couldn't find them anywhere. Arthur believed that Yao couldn't avoid him if he was already sitting in a group. But why was he going through all this effort to see him?

"Why do you ask?" Francis asked back, a brow raised. When realization stuck him, the French teen smirked at the British teen, adding to his previous question, "Looking for Yao, _mon ami_ ((my friend))?" Arthur's cheeks started to tint pink, which he was unaware of. "_Hon hon hon~ _I think we both know that Yao has been avoiding you all week. As your friend, I advise you to just give it up. Save the embarrassment, Arthur." Francis really did believe he was helping out his British friend, but Arthur only started blushing more.

"W-w-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Arthur sputtered, obviously lying. "I-I just needed to talk to them about official school stuff!" Francis and Alfred turned to each other, giving the other knowing smirks about Arthur. Alfred started laughing, standing up from his spot.

"Quit your jabbering, Cous'. We all know you're lying here." Before Arthur could shout back anymore nonsense, Alfred started walking towards the second year building. "They have lunch on the second year roof. I see them head up there once in a while." He said with a grin and thumbs up. Arthur warily followed behind his American cousin, Francis and Matthew doing the same.

As the four guys walked towards the building and up to the roof, Alfred and Francis started giving Arthur tips about flirting, relationships, and 'getting the girl'. Or in this case, boy. Although, Francis, and practically the whole school, did still believe Yao was a girl... As for Arthur's response towards their 'helpful' advice, the Brit just cursed at them, threatening them with fake deeds, but mentally keeping note of the ones he found that may be useful.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Arthur shouted once they reached the top floor, just remembering that they were there.

"We're here to back you up, Man!" Alfred shouted, striking his hero pose. Arthur just gave him a deadpanned stare.

"I'm here to lend my support," Francis explained, blowing a random air kiss to Arthur. The Brit's deadpanned stare shifted towards Francis, a new vein on his head matching. He knew that the two were just there to watch and laugh at whatever and he was right, too.

Arthur opened the last door at the end of the hallway above a mini flight of stairs that led towards the roof, Alfred and Francis following (and of course Matthew, too). Before he walked out, Arthur stood there, hearing the Asians out there talking.

"Yao-Ge! Get up! I need help with this question!" Arthur heard Mei shout.

"I'm tired~" Yao whined. He was lying on the floor, looking up at the sky and about to take a nap. "Go ask Kiku aru."

"W-what?" Kiku stuttered quickly. Mei didn't hear him at all. She was instead, trying to get Yao up.

"Get up your lazy butt and help me!" Mei whined back. Yao sighed, sitting back up as Mei crawled over to him, her homework in hand.

"And the clouds were so pretty aru..." Yao pouted, reading over Mei's question. "Why didn't you ask for help last night?" He asked as he read the question.

"I got it today and didn't want to do it as homework. So help me now!" Yao sighed again. He swore Mei only asked him for help and not anyone else. As Yao explained to Mei about her homework, no one noticed that Arthur and the others were watching, except for one quiet Korean.

Hyung Soo couldn't help but just watch the door from the corner of his eye. He heard the door open, but didn't hear it shut. As he watched, Hyung Soo started to hear more talking and whispering over by the door.

"Will you stop pushing, bloody git?" Arthur hissed at Alfred.

"Well why don't you just go out there?" He hissed back. Francis sighed at the two cousins bickering. He really just wanted to have a quick laugh while still helping out his friend. To speed things along, Francis 'accidentally' pushed a certain Brit out into the open.

"Bloody-!" Arthur yelped, regaining his balance. When he suddenly realized he was out in the open, Arthur turned his head to where the Asians where. The Brit turned bright red, embarrassed to see the Asians blankly staring back at him. Arthur swore on his mother's grave that he was going to get the snickering French and American back for this.

The silence on the roof top with noticeable thick. The whistle of the wind was easily heard. When Arthur looked over at the one he came to see, he saw him also looking back at him, but just for a second. Yao's head shot away right when their eyes made contact. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were glaring at the ground. Not the best sign...

Realization finally dawned on Arthur; the biggest flaw in his plan. Since Yao would be in his usual group, which he is in now, Arthur would have to talk to him with them around! Why didn't he realize this sooner, why?

Watching silence continue on was really getting boring, so Francis and Alfred finally decided on stepping out, making this even worse for Arthur in his opinion.

"Sup, Asian dudes!" Alfred said enthusiastically, a hand up as a hello.

"We would just like a word with Yao, please." Francis added with a smile. Each of the Asian turned to Yao for a second, turning back to the westerners once the second passed.

"What for?" Hong asked.

"That is a very good question. Why don't ya send Yao over here and-" Alfred started, getting cut off.

"And if we don't?" Hyung Soo growled. It was clear that they didn't want Yao to go over to them, but the Chinese teen stood up, making his way over to them.

"Yao?" Lien called. Yao turned back to them with a small smile, assuring them it was fine, then turning back forward.

"Yes?" Yao asked once reaching Arthur and the others. Before the Brit could say anything, Alfred popped up, putting his arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"Hey, Yao! I'm sure you met cranky ol' Arthur here!" Yao took a half step back, a bit overwhelmed by the American's enthusiasm. Before he either Yao or Arthur could even blink, Francis popped up besides Yao, snaking his arm around him once again. The Asians watching confusedly from the distance.

"Arthur here may not be as gorgeous or fantastic as yours truly, but he is still... Something!" Yao looked at Francis with a raised bow, then turned to Arthur. The Brit was bright red, sputtering out nonsense.

"Will you two get out of here!" He yelled, waving his arms for emphasize. "Shoo! Shoo!" Alfred and Francis snickered, walking behind Arthur, still staying to watch. "Eh-hem," Arthur cleared his throat, regaining himself. When he finally looked towards Yao, the Brit instantly froze. What was he going to say? He can't just ask why he was avoiding him, everyone was right there! Why must they be around...? "H-hello, Yao." Well there's something to start with. A bit stupid, Arthur thought.

Alfred and Francis were just dying to laugh even just a little. At the same time, Arthur's embarrassment was just killing the two. They really wanted to help, honest! Arthur still was their friend and cousin.

Taking actions into his own hands, Francis walked up behind Arthur. Yao noticed this, but not the Brit. The French teen whispered some tips in his ear causing the Brit to heat up again. Arthur turned to Francis with a glaring stare. Like hell he was going to following _that _advice. The French teen just smiled back. Yao stared at the two Europeans warily.

Francis continued smiling, his eyes closed. "Come on, Arthur. Don't go glaring at me~" He pushed Arthur to look towards Yao, but sadly, with his eyes close, Francis didn't quite know where he pushed his friend and how much force he used. Alfred was laughing at first, but instantly stopped when Francis pushed Arthur. The French teen was aware of this and turned to the silent teen. "Alfred?" The said teen's eyes were huge and he was speechless, which both rarely happened.

The French teen turned back around seeing all the Asians' horrified expression. What was going on? Silence was thick again and everyone looked absolutely mortified. When Francis finally turned to where everyone was staring at, he too went silent with gaping eyes.

Oh dear god...

Apparently, when Francis pushed Arthur, he pushed the Brit onto Yao. Arthur had lost his balance and his lips planted right on top of Yao's. The Chinese teen was able to keep his balance by standing on his leg that he'd just stepped back with. Both teens were frozen, eyes huge and blushing madly. Sadly, Yao couldn't keep up the weight of both himself and Arthur, and before anyone could blink, they went crashing down.

_THUMP!_

Everyone looked away with a wince and slowly returned their gaze towards Arthur and Yao. What they saw was even worse than before.

Yao groaned a bit from the pain of falling on his back. He sat himself up a bit on his elbows and blinked his eyes open. When he finally opened his eyes, Yao saw Arthur looking down at him, face glowing like a new year's lantern. It seemed that Arthur was able to land on his hands and knees with Yao right under him.

For a few seconds, Yao just stared back up at Arthur. Their faces were just inches apart. Then, it finally clicked to him the position they were in. Now his cheeks were heating up.

"YAO (Ge, San, Hyeong)!" With the shout of the Asians, Alfred quickly picked up his cousin, looping his arm under his and dragging him back. Good thing Alfred thought fast or else Arthur wouldn't been murdered right there because the Asians were now sprinting for the Chinese teen lying on the floor.

"Yao! Yao! Are you okay? Yao!" Lien was shouting to Yao, shaking his shoulders. All the Asians surrounded him, but Yao just continued looking up at where Arthur was in complete daze.

With Arthur, Francis was doing the same, Alfred still holding him like before. "Arthur! _Mon dieu!_ Arthur! Wake up, _mon ami_!" The said Brit was also in daze. Arthur started blinking, snapping out of his fazed status much to Francis's and Alfred's relief. He stood back up on his own.

"WHAT THE BLOOD HELL DID YOU DO, YOU ARSEHOLE, FROG?" Arthur shouted, grabbing Francis by his shirt collar. Well, there's the Arthur they both know and love...

At the same time, Yao was starting to come back to his senses. His blush was still visible on his face. His first kiss... "Oh thank god you're fine!" Lien shouted, grabbing onto Yao with a hug. She was followed by Mei, Binh, and Yong Soo.

"I-I'm fine aru... I think I'm going to go to class early aru..." Yao stood, stiffly walking away. When he walked past the westerners, he used his hand to block his view of them, avoiding eye contact. This didn't stop them from watching Yao leave. The door was heard shut and the westerners all turned to the Asians, freezing right instantly.

Hong ran up to them, nearly kicking Arthur in the face. He was lucky he ducked or else Hong could've broken his nose. The one miss didn't stop the younger Chinese teen from trying again and again. Arthur was however pretty slick, but he was running out of breath. When he landed with his butt on the floor, Arthur saw Hong glaring down at him.

"Get up, Arthur!" He heard Francis shout. "Run!" With that, he shot up and ran for the door. Behind him, Arthur heard,

"GET HIM DA ZE!" Arthur ran through the door and in the hallways of the building. Behind him was a mob of angry as hell ninja Asians, all dead set on murdering the Brit. Even Binh was running after him!

Running for his dear life, Arthur reached the stairs, jumping down one flight of stairs after the other. He was amazed he didn't break his ankle or anything. When he reached outside, Arthur could've sworn he heard a couple girls squeal because their skirt flew up or something. The Brit only ignored it, still running away from murdering Asians.

"Hey look, it's Arthur." Tino said when seeing Arthur run towards them. The other Nordics turned to where Tino was pointing, but missed Arthur by a mile. Right when they turned, the Brit ran right past them.

"There he goes..." Berwald said. They all were still looking at where he was before.

"Hey look! Asians!" Marcus pointed out. The anger in the Asians' eyes were noticeable, so all the Nordics took a step back, not wanting to get harmed.

"Should we help?" Tino asked with a head tilt when the Asians passed. The others just watched as the Asians chase after Arthur and thought about it for a second.

"No." Niklas and Emil said simultaneously.

As Arthur continued running, he flew past the Vargases, Belschmits, and Antonio. "Woah man! Where's the fire?" Gilbert shouted to him, but Arthur only ran past him. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" The East German added.

"I think he's busy, _Bruder_." Ludwig said, putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Gilbert turned and saw what the other three were looking at; a mob of angry ninja Asians.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Ve~ What are they doing, _Fratello_?" Feliciano asked his brother, Lovino.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Lovino only growled back. Antonio started patting his head, chuckling, which aggravated he Italian. "What're you laughing at, Tomato Bastard!"

"Ludwig, look! It's Kiku! _Ciao, _Kiku!" Feliciano waved at the Japanese teen, but he was sort of busy at the moment to notice.

Honestly, Arthur was running out of steam, but he knew the Asians were right behind him. He had to pick up his pace! Sadly, in front of him, Arthur noticed Ivan walking perpendicular to him, the Baltics plus Felik were behind him. When the Russian noticed Arthur running towards him, he stopped and smiled, waving to the rushing Brit. Aw crap! Arthur was just as freaked out by him as he was terrified of the Asians.

Arthur made a 180, trying to avoid Ivan. Lady luck was not shining on his today because there the Asians were, catching up behind him. Arthur made another 180, this time noticing Ivan's dark aura. Avoiding both Ivan and the Asians, Arthur finally made a 90 degree turn and went running from there.

"Asians for funny, da?" Ivan chuckled as the Asians run past him.

"This is why I don't want them in my play, Tori!" Feliks pouted, flipping his hair. Toris sighed.

"Did you like your lunch, _Bruder_?" Lili asked her older brother, Vash. Before the Swish teen could answer, he leaped back, pulling Lili with him. Right then, Arthur come by, too out of breath to apologize. Vash asked his younger sister if she was fine and she nodded. Before they continued on walking, the Asians sprinted by. Lili yelped a bit do to her skirt flying up a bit.

Seeing his younger sister's small distress, Vash pulled out a pistol from his book bag. The Swish teen aimed it at the Asians. How dare they put Lili in the slightest of distress! "I warned you guys already about disturbing our school..." Vash whispered to himself. Before Vash could even put his finger anywhere near the trigger, Lili jumped in front of his gun.

"No!" She sternly said, making Vash bring his gun down.

"Lili!"

"_Bruder, Mutti _((mom)) grounded you for a month the last time you pulled the trigger at school!" Lili reminded her brother. She was worried for both her brother and the Asians. Vash sighed, putting his pistol away. He couldn't go against his younger sister.

"Damn lucky Asians..."

Arthur continued running for dear life. He was getting tired really quickly. The Brit had to think of a plan that would make the pissed Asians stop even for a while. He looked at the giant analogue clock post in the center of the courtyard he ran into. Arthur noticed that lunched ended in a few minutes. Wait, that's it!

Luck shined on him for only a second for Arthur wasn't paying much attention to his running. The Brit tripped on his own feet, rolling and tumbling until he hit a tree. Blinking his eyes open from the pain, Arthur saw he was upside-down and saw the Asians starting to surround him. _Shit..._

* * *

><p><em>SORRY FOR LATENESS N CLIFF HANGER! got distracted with hetalia MADs and korean stuff. man, such... freaky n sad dramas QAQ... n e ways! hope u enjoy like 3000 words! <strong>the week of nightmares will happen!<strong> just not this week... i think its a big too early but it will happen! i rly don't know what i'm writing n e more... TT^TT and sadly, aint gonna reach my goal but hey, more chapters right? forgive grammar, spelling, and/or language and reviews are loved!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter Reviews!:<strong> FullOfAwesomeness44, Ladirette, Hatsu Yukiya, Dorayaki-chan, roseofsharon, PandaTeaLovers, and DeadGirlWalking-chan!  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur straightened himself up, sitting up with his back on the tree. He just had to wait a few more seconds. The Asians surrounded him, glaring down at Arthur. They all had textbooks, scissors, and rulers in hand. Arthur concluded that those were their choice of weapons. Well it was school. Wait, why does Hyung Soo have long switchblade! Arthur was even more terrified.

"H-hey, guys. Not tired by our game of tag?" Arthur laughed nervously, little tears in his eyes. He had to stall, but the Asians were even more pissed when the Brit said a 'game of tag'. "You do realize that we're pretty far from the main buildings, right?" The Asians raised a brow, confused by what Arthur was trying to do. "Plus, you ran here. Lunch is going to end _*DING!* _now."

When the bell rang, the Asians started looking about themselves. Even though Arthur was so scared, he started relaxing when the Asians started backing off. His plan was working. The Brit knew the Asians were serious about school. The only thing Arthur wasn't so sure about was if they'd really leave.

"Tic toc~" Arthur said in a singsong tone, "It takes a while to get to the buildings." The Brit was definitely taking a risk when he was agitating the Asians. It was worth the chance. "I mean, I'm fine being rep and all, but what about you guys?" The Asians were really starting to panic with each passing second. They wanted to get Arthur back, but at the same time they couldn't be late. Something simple like that and Shin would still give them a heck of a scolding.

"Just get him later!" Jun finally shouted panicky, messing up his hair. Everyone agreed, running towards their classes. Arthur sighed with relief. He was safe... For now... When the Brit looked up, he saw Hong glaring at him from far away, running towards his class after a few more seconds of staring the Brit down.

Arthur stood, rubbing his sore head. After looking at the clock once again, he started heading for his class. The Brit still was a good student, not trying to abuse his leadership position. When the Brit finally made it to class, he prayed that the Asians would forget everything and just leave right after school. He knew full well that they won't anyways...

* * *

><p>Yao exited his math class with a sigh. He couldn't pay attention at all. It was all Arthur's fault! Why did he have to fall on him and have all that happen! Stupid European! All during class Yao couldn't stop replaying all that happened. Arthur kissed him and fell on top of him! Baaahh! Yao vigorously shook his head as he sped to his next class; art.<p>

Again, Yao was on his own. Well, he did have last period with Lien, but the teacher had seated everyone by last name and they were separated. Besides seating arrangement keeping the two apart, there was also the fact of a test and Yao partially running out the room when class ended. He didn't want to talk to anyone about happened and was glad he was on his own at the moment.

Yao sat by himself in the front of the room, that was until a brunet Hungarian girl seated herself next to him. The Chinese teen turned to her, wondering why she was sit next to him.

"Yao Wang, right?" She asked while smiling sweetly. Something about the girl made him very suspicious of her. Yao nodded anyways. It would be rude if he didn't.

"Hmm..." The Hungarian looked up and down at Yao, examining him studiously.

"May I help you, Miss aru?" Yao asked nervously. The Hungarian snapped out of her focus, now looking back up at Yao's face.

"Please, call me Elizabeta~" The Hungarian known as Elizabeta said. Yao smiled back, still wary of her. "I just wanted to meet you. I've heard an awfully lot about you, Yao." Now Yao was very wary of her. If Elizabeta heard a lot about him, it was clear that she heard a lot of _bad _things about him.

"R-really?" Elizabeta nodded at Yao's question. "L-like what aru?"

"Well, that you enjoy beating up 20 guys at once for fun," One mental stab for Yao, "barely know how to speak English correctly," Another stab, "really clumsy, poor, nerdy," another three stabs, "and finally, according to my guy friends, super... pretty." And lastly, the biggest stab of all. Of course, Yao didn't know Elizabeta was lying about the last one. They actually some something else, but he didn't need to know that...

"R-really?" Yao whined. The Hungarian nodded with her eyes closed.

"But I guess my friends kinda are right about you. You really do look pretty, Yao."

"P-please don't call me that aru..."

"Well, look at you!" Elizabeta stood, first playing with the Asian's hair, "You're hair is so soft and silky. And your face," The Hungarian moved to his face, "It's beautifully pale; not a single blemish! Completely smooth and soft!" Yao was getting more and more embarrassed.

"C-could you please stop aru..." Yao said somewhat softly. Elizabeta didn't hear or just ignored him, continuing to talk about the Chinese teen's physical appearance.

"Your eyes are golden, your lips are pearls!" Yao just really wanted this to end. It felt like she was describing a girl, which Elizabeta was doing. "And look at your figure! It's like your perfect!" She said, in Yao's opinion, angrily. "Except, here." Yao froze instantly.

Elizabeta groped him right at the chest.

Yao was used to Yong Soo always doing so, but now a complete stranger! His face was completely flushed. What the hell was she doing!

"You're as flat as a board. Such a shame..." She tsk-ed, shaking her head. Yao tried to stifle up something, Elizabeta's hands still on his chest.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing aru!" He finally managed to say, trying to keep down any anger and embarrassment. Yao couldn't burst out on a girl. Elizabeta looked back to Yao's flushed face, her hands still on his chest like there was no problem.

"What? It should be fine since it's me." The Hungarian said nonchalantly. Since she was a girl and thought Yao was one, she thought it was perfect fine to grope his chest. Yao on the other hand didn't know what the heck she was doing, his eyes bulging open.

"Y-YOU'RE INSANE ARU! THIS WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL'S INSANE ARU!" Yao shouted, but only Elizabeta heard, with an even more flushed expression on his face. He smacked the Hungarian's arms away from him, grabbed his bag and ran off to another desk.

Elizabeta was now left alone, standing there all confused. She was first wondering why Yao was so upset. Was the Chinese teen, whom she still believed was a girl, that embarrassed about her (his) chest size? Actually, Elizabeta had never met a girl about their age with a chest that small. Maybe it was because she (Yao) was Asian...

Another thing that ran into Elizabeta's head was how pretty Yao was. It honestly didn't even look she (he) was trying with her (his) looks! It really pissed the Hungarian off. _Hmph! What were the guys even talking about! She's not that hot or great or anything! _Elizabeta huffed to herself. She'd been watching Yao for a while in secret and didn't find anything really great about the Asian. The Hungarian huffed again, walking back to her regular seat.

* * *

><p>How could he have forgotten? Last period was P.E. and Arthur had class with the Asian guys! They'd surely want to kill him there!<p>

The Brit entered the smelly locker room. Nothing but a bunch of guys throwing their smelly P.E. clothes at their friends and the smell of their sweat. Oh how Arthur just dreaded that... Everything in the guy's locker room was just trashed. As he made his way over to his gym locker, his cousin, Alfred, made his way over to him. The American's locker was next to the Brit's.

"Hey, Man, did the Asians do anything to ya?" Alfred asked, genuinely worried. Arthur sighed, really wanting to forget the whole craziness.

"For now; no. They're just waiting to get me. I can feel it..." As he changed out of his school uniform and into his P.E. uniform, Arthur couldn't help but look around, making sure that no Asians would ambush him. Instead, he found them in their own little corner, changing.

Arthur counted six of them, wondering which one was missing. When the Brit pulled his shirt down over his head, he saw the missing one walk up towards the Asian group. It was Yao. Arthur watched as the older Chinese teen smiled nervously at his friends, talking with them for a bit before gathering his P.E. uniform and heading towards one of the stalls.

"Ya know, with him always doing that, other dudes are really going to think he's a girl who just got mixed up in this class and was forced into this locker room..." Alfred said, also having been watching the Asians. "Yo, Artie! Guess what!" Alfred turned, excitedly waiting for his cousin's guess.

"Will you stop calling me that! It's a horrible name!" Arthur hissed back first. "And what is it?" Alfred smiled ear to ear.

"We're playin' dodgeball today! You're on my team!" Alfred shouted, putting an arm around Arthur. "You, me, Matty, Vash, and Adrian!" Arthur raised a brow.

"Why Adrian? I have no problem with him, but why?"

"I asked and he said he didn't care." Alfred shrugged. "He could be high, but a'well. The dude's tough, Man." Arthur gave his cousin a deadpanned expression before exiting the locker room with him.

When the two walked towards the field, they met up with their team. As Alfred ranted on how they were going to kick ass, Arthur noticed the Asians making their way towards Coach Harley. Binh and Jun had notes in their hands and passed it onto their teacher. The Brit watched has Coach Harley scratched the back of his head, telling the two classes wearing Asians something. The two nodded, starting to run off.

What Arthur didn't know was that they had given their teacher a note to be excused from any major physical activity. Shin was tired and worried about hearing Binh and Jun get beat up on during their P.E. classes, coming home with bruises and bandaids. So now it was just Yao, Kiku, and the first year boys doing all the sporty stuff while Binh and Jun just jogged on the track or something, avoiding any more injuries (during P.E.).

"Hello? Earth to Arthur! Ya home, Man?" Alfred shouted, waving his hand in front of Arthur's face, snapping the Brit out of his curious wonderings.

"Huh? What?" Arthur stuttered, finally turning to Alfred and the others.

"We're team 7." Vash said, keeping a bit of a distance from his team.

"Out of how many teams?" Arthur asked. He wasn't paying attention earlier.

"8," Adrian answered. Arthur sighed, really not wanting to do any physical activity at the moment. He just ran for his life a couple hours ago! Knowing Alfred, he would probably get them near the winning spot meaning for work for Arthur.

"Don't worry, the Asians are team 4. They'll probably get out before they go against us!" Alfred reassured Arthur.

"Out of all numbers, why 4 aru!" Yao complained. He face-palmed, now shaking his head. The number four was a bad number, being close to the word death and all (4 = Sì, Dead = Sǐ). "And I really don't want to play this game. It just gives people an excuse to aim balls at our faces aru..." Yao sighed again, Kiku giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Coach Harley blew his whistle, getting all the guys' attention. "Okay, you all know the point of dodge ball, so here are the rules; once you're hit, you're out. If a teammate catches a ball, the thrower is not out, but if a teammate is out, they are back in. Head shots are automatic outs; no getting back in until the round is over. No crossing any lines unless getting a ball or you're out. If you catch a ball but fall, you're out. If the ball hits the ground then hits you, don't count! If someone gets hit by a ball and another catches, no outs. If a ball bounces off someone and hits again, both are out! Any questions?" No questions. "Alright, let's play!"

Four teams played at once, meaning the Asians were one of the first to play. They were up again guys who were clearly twice their size. What is it with Europeans being way taller! When the round started, the other team was able to get the three balls faster, already starting to throw them with great force. One ball was aimed for Yong Soo, who dodged it with ease. The other two were aimed for Hong who dodged it was a swift turn. One of the balls was really close to his face. Were they trying to hit him in the face!

It was mostly the first years in offense while Yao and Kiku dodged. Once in a while, someone would get out, but Hong was their catcher so they'd be right back in. Currently, Kiku and Yong Soo were out while the other team only had one person out. Hyung Soo ran out of bound to retrieve a ball while Hong got ganged up on and got out. Now it was just Hyung Soo and Yao. Great...

Well, with three balls currently on the Asian side, the two remaining Asians chucked two of them towards the other side. One got hit while the other dodged. Two against three. Wait, make that one against three. "Hyung Soo!" Yao shouted a bit pissed. Hyung Soo accidentally stepped out of line, leaving Yao.

"Come on, Yao-Hyeong! Avenge us da ze!" Yong Soo cheered! A ball headed towards Yao and while currently distracted by Yong Soo, his 'instincts' kicked in on its own. With a blink of an eye, Yao flipped back, a hand on the ground as he did so. The ball hit the ground first, Yao catching it as it bounced back up at him. The Chinese teen quickly threw the ball back, hitting and getting the same person who threw it, out.

"Aw crap..." Hong said to himself as he watched Yao. He knew his brother was trying to hold back the whole time, but as soon as he was caught off guard, things start going downhill.

As soon as Yao threw the ball, another came his way. The Chinese teen jumped back a bit, letting the ball hit the ground again. It bounced off the floor and once it reached the perfect height, Yao's eyes changed again. He jumped, spun, and kicked the ball back. The ball flew by the first person, but hit the second right at his chest. The ball bounced off him, sending him to the floor while hitting the other person's shoulder. Both were down in one kick of a ball.

"_Gāisǐ_." Yao cursed once he composed himself and realized what he did. The Chinese teen turned to his friends and saw their versions of worried/nervous looks on their faces. Yao smiled nervously back, knowing he was going to get a scolding by Hong and maybe Kiku. In the background:

"Coach! That's got to be against the rules or something!"

"Yeah! You can't kick the ball like that!"

"Was the ball thrown then kicked while still in the air?" Coach asked sternly.

"Well no, but-"

"Then it's fine! Grow some backbone you five!"

Alfred listened into the complaining five, then turned to his team. "We got some serious Asians." He grinned excitedly.

"Who'd a thought an Asian girl getting mixed in this class would be so good..." Adrian commented, watching Yao get scolded by Hong. Vash nodded with agreement while Alfred and Matthew stared at them blankly. Arthur was also watching the Asians, not listening to his team mates at all. He really couldn't believe what he just saw. Arthur gulped, really hoping not to go against them.

The next round went by pretty fast. Since Alfred, Adrian, and partly Vash were all on the same team, the round ended with all five of them still standing. Alfred was obviously disappointed, wanting more of a challenge. The American kept on complaining to the Brit, who did _nothing _in that round, that he wanted to go against the Asians really badly. Arthur just pinched the roof of his nose, clearly annoyed by Alfred's whining. The two walked by the Asians, both overhearing their conversations.

"Can't we just lose on purpose aru?" Yao whined. He really didn't like sports, even if he was pretty well at it.

"No!" The first years simultaneously answered. The three youngest boys loved physical activities such as this!

"Yao-San, it's for a grade. Just remember that." Kiku added while Yao mumbled something about being too old for this. That was just absurd! He was only 18!

Another round later and the last two standing were of course Alfred's team, and the Asians. The Asians had to make sure to keep Yao away the ball though ("I can control myself aru!"). Each side were nervous and excited, filled with adrenaline. On the Asian side, it was Yao and Kiku who were nervous, the first years all ready and pumped. On the other side, Alfred, Adrian, and Vash were ready with Arthur and Matthew not as much...

And the whistle blew.

* * *

><p><em>you will see what what the Asians have in store or Arthur~ +w+ te he he~ studious Asians... sorry if i offend anyone! especially that whole 'chest size' thing. hey, i'm small too roflmao! How do i know the guy's locker room smell? my PE teacher made the girls walk through it to get to the back gym cuz the girls' locker room was locked. it really was kinda gross... no worry, not guys were changing or anything! kukuku, Yao turned dark~ i love comparing Yao to dragons and all that if you couldn't tell~ Please excuse grammar, spelling, andor language and reviews are loved~ thanks for 124 reviews and 6171 hits!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter Reviewers:<strong> Hatsu Yukiya, roseofsharon, Dorayaki-chan, Ladirette, muxueya, DeadGirlWalking-chan, FullOfAwesomeness44, Kotohime Haku, and Sachikothepeacock.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Adrian - Netherlands<br>_


	20. Chapter 20

The first to get the balls were Alfred, Adrian, and Vash, two of the three charging for the ball. Alfred tossed an extra for the Swiss teen. The Asians knew they didn't stand a chance against them when trying to get the ball first, so they just stood their ground. The two Europeans plus Alfred fired the dodge balls. The Koreans let the ball bounce then catching it as it bounced back up while Hong caught Alfred's ball. Even though he caught it, it still hurt, pushing Hong back a bit with his feet still planted on the floor.

Alfred and the two took a couple steps back, preparing for the first years' throw. Once they stood their ground, the three noticed the balls weren't thrown. Arthur and Matthew noticed this, too. Even Yao noticed this, but Kiku seemed calm.

"Guys?" Yao tilted his head at his younger brother and friends. The three were first looking at the balls in their hands, then turned to each other. After a quick head nod, all three turned to Arthur, an evil glint shining in their eyes. The Brit twitched when seeing them all glare at him, Yao even did the same. "W-what're you-"

"CHARGE DA ZE!" Yong Soo shouted, interrupting Yao. Upon hearing this, Arthur took off with the younger Asians charging behind him with balls. Everyone else watched speechlessly as the Brit starting running around the field getting chased by Asians.

"AI! GET BACK HERE ARU!" Yao shouted to the first years. He sighed whilst shaking his head. The Chinese teen knew full well why they were charging after Arthur and felt embarrassed. "What're we going to do, Ki-...ku..." Yao turned besides him instantly, only to stare at a missing Kiku blankly. The Chinese teen turned back to where Arthur and the others were, seeing Kiku running besides the first years with a hockey stick. Strangely, Binh and Jun were also with them with rackets in their hands. Well, it was a P.E. class...

"Uh, what now?" Alfred questioned to his team minus Arthur. They only shrugged back as an answer. The three just continued watching Arthur run from rabid Asians, blankly. Alfred turned to Yao, seeing the Chinese teen with his face covered by his hand. Must've face-palmed a second ago.

"Eh-hem," The remaining five teens turned to the person who cleared his throat, seeing it was Coach Harley. "Why don't you five just continue with your round." He said, tossing one ball to Yao and two others to the others.

"W-what about me aru? I'm on my own." Coach Harley shrugged, walking back to his previous spot.

"Not my problem. It was your team that left you." He said unconcerned, making Yao die a little inside.

"What now?" Adrian asked his team. They shrugged again.

"Well, Coach did say just to continue." Vash replied. "Plus whoever wins gets extra points..."

"Yeah! So we have to win, Dudes!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You don't need it though, Alfred. You're practically on all the sport teams. You just wanna win..." Matthew whispered. Alfred grinned, making Matthew sigh and conclude he was right.

As they conversed amongst themselves, Yao was shouting again to the others. "AI! GET BACK HERE AHEN! WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT LETTING ME TOUCH ANY BALLS, HONG!" Yao crossly shouted only to get ignored. The other team turned to him; 3/4 sweat-dropping. Alfred was the only one snickering, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well!" Alfred exclaimed, getting his team's attention again. "Might as well get this done! HERE WE GO!" The American shouted, launching the ball towards an unawared Yao, which Alfred didn't know he was. When hearing Alfred shout, Yao turned to the source only to see a ball flying his way.

"AIYAH!" Yao yelped, doing another back flip to dodge. Alfred hadn't calculated the shortness of Yao when he threw the ball. It was right at his face. "WHAT THE HELL AHEN!" The Chinese teen shouted, launching the ball in hand towards the others. All four barely dodged the ball, but was able to feel how fast it was going. Vash and Matthew's eyes gaped a bit while Adrian stayed neutral. Alfred was grinning with excitement.

Yao was back to one ball again while the others had two, just like before. Surprisingly, Yao was able to dodge the balls thrown at him and Alfred and his team could dodge his. All but Matthew, who chose to stay out even when his team mates caught a ball.

"Man! This is getting so frickin' awesome now!" Alfred shouted as he threw and dodged another ball while laughing.

"A-Alfred," Matthew whisper-called from the sidelines, "I think you should be careful!" Alfred turned to his brother, blinking in confusion from what he said. Instead of waiting for him to explain, something else caught the American's eye.

"Dude, Adrian! What happened?" Alfred shouted to the Dutch teen. He was sitting next to Matthew with his arms crossed.

"Got out..." Adrian answered bluntly.

"Alfred! Careful!" Matthew whisper-shouted, motioning his arms towards Yao. Alfred turned to the Asian, finally noticing what his brother meant. Yao seemed... Different to him.

"Don't worry, Matty! The Hero can take him! Plus I have- Vash!" Alfred started, but cut himself off when seeing his Swiss team mate walking off to the side. Vash only glared back at him, huffing as he seated himself down. Alfred and Matthew shouting at each other distracted him and got him hit. Now it was just Yao and Alfred.

The two teens went back and forth at it; throwing and dodging balls. They both were noticeably tired. Alfred would never want to back down and Yao, at this point, was just getting irritated. The Chinese teen had thrown another ball, but Alfred jumped back, having the ball bounce and be caught. The American threw the same ball back, hoping it would be the last one. The ball was faster than usual and Yao had lost his patience.

While it was coming towards him, Yao jumped and spun again, using his momentum to add power to his kick. The ball came towards him and timing was perfect. With that kick, the ball went flying back. Alfred's eyes widened, but he was still able to catch the fast ball. Sadly, the force of the ball still sent him back, tumbling on the floor. His team mates ran towards him.

"Ow..." Alfred groaned out, rubbing his sore chest.

"Okay, I lost now. We done aru?" Alfred and the others looked towards Yao, seeing the Chinese teen walk towards them, arms crossed. "Sorry about that..." Yao apologized, talking about the hard kick, while looking away. Alfred stared up at him, standing back up himself.

"No hard feelings, Man!" Alfred grinned ear to ear, holding a hand out. Yao only looked at it then up at Alfred. He nodded, turning back around and walking away towards his friends chasing Arthur. The American blink, bringing his hand back down to his side awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I thought the Asians would do even worse to you." Alfred snickered to Arthur. They were back in the locker room and Arthur had a large bump on his head.<p>

"Shut up! They didn't do anything to me..." When the whole tournament was over, Yao had caught up with the Asians chasing Arthur, grabbing the two Koreans by their ears. This had signaled everyone to stop their messed up behavior. Although, Hong was able to chuck the ball he had at the Brit with either of them looking.

"Pssh, I saw Hong chuck the ball at you!" Alfred teased. Arthur sighed with annoyance, closing his P.E. locker and heading out the door. Alfred followed besides him. "Funny how Coach didn't see anything, huh?" The American added with a grin as they exited the locker room. Arthur only responded with a glare.

The two cousins continued walking until they found and met up with their usual group. They weren't that hard to find because of the awesome Gilbert.

"DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING, DINGELINGELING! ALLE ATZEN SING'! DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING, DINGELINGELING! ALLE ATZEN SING'!" The East German sang loudly, nodding his head with a huge grin and his IPod in hand.

"_Hola,_ Alfred! Arthur!" Antonio greeted when seeing the said two.

" 'Sup, Toni!" Alfred greeted back while Arthur just waved.

"You two were just in P.E., is it true that one of the Asian girls that got accidently mixed in, is a real _monstruo_ ((monster))?" Antonio asked all panicky. The other two just raised a brow.

"We heard that Yao knocked out nearly everyone in dodge ball." Francis explained, showing no signs of worry. Arthur and Alfred stayed silent. They _just _left P.E. and random rumors about what went on during class was already spreading like the plague.

"Well, Yao didn't really throw any balls. His little brother wouldn't let him throw any or anything, which is pretty funny." Alfred explained, snickering at the end. "Oh! And another thing; Yao's really a guy." The American added, still smiling.

"WHAT?" The BTT shouted simultaneously. Gilbert had just removed his headphones when Alfred was explain about what really happened during P.E.

"Aw hell no! I don't believe it!" Gilbert said as he laughed hard, holding his stomach.

"But Yao is so petite!" Francis whined.

"T-they've been here for almost a month! Are you just teasing us, Alfred?" Antonio asked. Arthur was the one who answered the Spaniard, shaking his head.

"Alfred is right. Yao is indeed," Arthur's cheeks tinted pink a bit, trying to cover it by fake coughing into his hand, "A guy..."

The BTT stared silently at the two; Gilbert was grinning randomly, Francis seemed to be thinking with his hand on his chin, and Antonio seemed to be embarrassed for mistaking Yao's gender.

Before any of them could say a thing, they all noticed a certain group passing them. All five of the guys watched as the Asians neared the front gate, Yao scolding all the guys in Mandarin.

"Are you sure he's a guy?" Gilbert asked again. Arthur and Alfred nodded, making the east German shrug. "Well, it doesn't hurt to check, right?" Upon hearing this, the English teen in the group's eyes gaped.

"_Oui oui_ ((Yes yes))!" Francis agreed, more into seeing what would happen than figuring out if what Arthur and Alfred say was true. Honestly, the French teen believed them, but this seemed fun and it was very possible that the two were kidding. Along with all of this, Antonio nodded. He was really confused with the matter.

"Oi! Yao!" Francis shouted pretty loudly. The group of Asians turned to the French teen, wary and angered looks on their faces. They did not forget what happened earlier. Who was the one who pushed Arthur onto their 'big brother'?

With the Asians standing still, the BTT plus Alfred ran over to them, Arthur warily following behind. He noticed people turning and staring when Francis had shouted. Stupid frog...

"Don't worry! We just have a simple question for ya!" Gilbert shouted with another large grin, showing teeth. After waiting a couple seconds for the question, Yao and the Asians were getting impatient. That's when the east German pushed the Spaniard forward, "Oi, Francis and I spoke! Your turn!" Antonio only gave his friends a comically teary look, not wanting to upset the other students.

"_H-Hola! _Um, well, we were just wondering... uh, well-"

"Get to the point ahen. We have a bus to catch..." Yao interrupted bluntly. Antonio gulped.

"R-right, of course! We were just wondering if..."

"Guys! Let's do this somewhere else!"

"...you were a boy or girl." Arthur had tried to cut into Antonio, but it was too late; the question was out there. The reason why Arthur wanted to interrupt was because now there was a distant crowd. Many students were around, close enough to hear what was going on, but far enough to still look like they weren't eavesdropping.

And now the courtyard was dead silent.

Arthur inwardly groaned. He can see the look of horror on all the Asians' faces. When the Brit looked around, so many people were now looking their way, all whispering to each other. All he could do was ask himself 'why?' Why did the Bad Touch Trio have to ask in the open? Why are people, who _should _have lives, listening in and why don't they just leave?

"Excuse me?" Yao asked as if it were a neutral question, ending the silence.

"_Perdon! Perdon! _I-it's just, your looks are a bit misguiding..." Antonio blushed with embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck.

The Asians were silent again, all staring back at the Europeans plus Alfred with mixed emotions. All except for Kiku. He was instead, watching Yao closely. The Japanese teen noticed how Yao was clenching his fist until his palms were white, but still a straight, neutral face.

"I-I'm a guy ahen..." Yao finally forced himself to say. "Now if you excuse us, we're going..." The Chinese teen said. He turned around, beginning to walk away while the others hesitantly did the same.

"Woah! You guys weren't lying! He is a dude!" Gilbert shouted back to Arthur and Alfred. The American in the group smiled proudly while the Brit in the group dropped his head to the ground.

"Did you three really have to ask out here?" Arthur growled at the BTT. The three teens only stared back blankly, causing the Brit to face-palm. "Take a good look around..." The three guys did as told, even Alfred did the same.

All around the courtyard, people were whispering to each other, laughing, or on their phones; all of them spreading the word of a girly looking Chinese boy. News around at Hetalia Academy spread as fast as wildfire, but are as accurate as a blind person doing archery on a windy day.

"Oops..." All four guys said, annoying Arthur that much more.

* * *

><p>"Yao-San, are you okay?" The said Chinese teen turned, seeing Kiku looking worried at him. When Yao looked behind the Japanese teen, he saw the others talking amongst themselves.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine aru. Why do you ask?"

"Because your hand is bleeding and you don't seem to notice it..." Kiku said, looking down at Yao's hand. The Chinese teen's face perked up, quickly bringing his hand up to see. Kiku was right, it was bleeding. He must've been so mad that his nails dug into his hands without his noticing. Yao paled at the sight of his bleeding hand, worrying Kiku even more. "Yao-San!"

"Aiyah! Now it's starting to sting aru!" Yao shouted, waving his bleeding hand. This caught the attentions of the others, their eyes widening at the sight of blood.

"You okay, Yao?" Lien asked Yao. He was seated on the ground while Jun was wrapping his hand with bandages he carried around. Everyone was surrounding the two. "And don't lie!" She added the moment Yao opened his mouth.

"This school sucks aru..." Yao answered. "And today is probably the worst of all..." The Chinese teen sighed as the bus pulled up. Binh helped the two Asians off the ground and they all entered the bus.

* * *

><p><em>AIYAH! SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE! First it was cuz of finals, than BILLIONS of family graduations, needed a few days of break of NO SCHOOL!~ than got lazy, SO SO SORRY! But hey, remember that project i had to do for this, got 100 percent~ thanks everyone for the help~ and blah blah blah~ Reviews are loved, excuse spelling, grammar, andor language stuff, etc. Yeah, everything was rushed..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter Reviewers<strong>: Ladirette, Dorayaki-chan, Hatsu Yukiya, Kotohime Haku, Guest, Hong-Gok, switmikan74, CloudyDays12, Nemo, FullOfAwesomeness44, roseofsharon, RawrDowg, and Kuraihanax3  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia ~ Himaruya Hidekaz<br>_


	21. Chapter 21

Times have never been so hard for the Asian group, namely Yao. Lots of the other students were giving him a really hard time, even when they weren't trying to. For example, a lot of the guys were calling him 'Ms.' and acting all 'girly' around him. The girls weren't any better. They asked what type of product Yao used from his hair and skin, and most of them were dead serious about their question.

Even though Yao had it the worst, the others were still harassed, being Yao's friends and all. Many others were also questioning their gender, even when it was perfectly clear if they were a boy or girl.

Each class was the same, they'd enter to see everyone staring. Once taking a seat, people would start whispering. Some would actually go up and start harassing. No one ever told the teacher; who wanted to be a snitch?

Because of all that was going on, the Asian group was now completely silent, not talking to a single person outside their group. Kiku started talking to Feliciano and Ludwig less, Yao completely ignored Arthur and stopped tutoring, and whenever the Bad Touch Trio tried to apologize, the Asians would just walk faster. Everyone was ignored, except for Ivan. The Russian would smile and glare anyone down if they tried to approach the Asians when he was around. _'Kol kol kol kol'_

"Hey, do you think it'd look weird if my hair was short aru?" Yao asked Lien, playing with his tied up hair. The two third years were on their way to the roof for lunch.

The Vietnamese girl turned to face her friend, imagining him with short hair. "I can't see it. Your hair was always long, even when I first met you." Lien answered, making Yao sigh. "Try asking everyone else, but they'll probably say the same thing."

"Yeah, you're right. I've always preferred my hair like this aru..." Yao said as they opened the door to the roof. There, everyone was already seated with their bento boxes. Everyone but the Koreans.

"Where's Hyung Soo and Yong Soo?" Yao asked, seating himself on the floor.

"Yong Soo got a note in his shoe locker telling him to meet someone at lunch. Hyung Soo probably followed." Mei answered.

"That or he got in trouble for threaten someone." Hong added.

"I don't think Hyung Soo would get caught easily for something like that, Hong." Jun said, placing his lunch on his lap. Hong only shrugged, continuing his lunch.

"So how's everyone holding up?" Lien asked the group, pulling out her own lunch.

"That reminds me!" Yao perked up, digging through his bag as the others turned to him curiously. "Mei, Lien, you two want these aru?" The Chinese student tossed a bag in the middle of their little circle, the stuff inside of the bag spilling out a bit. The group went silent when they realized what was in the bag; makeup.

"When did you get this, Yao-San?" Kiku asked, first to break the small silence.

"A couple guys patted my head and gave this to me before I went to meet Lien, aru..." Yao shrugged. "I would've just thrown it all away, but I've seen a lot of other girls in this school use that company's product stuff, so it must be worth something..."

Lien and Mei both picked up the contents in the bag, nodding their head in agreement when seeing the brand name on the makeup. "Their loss for buying pretty expensive stuff." Mei smiled after noticing none of the things were used.

"Well, other than this," Lien started again, losing her focus on the pricy makeup, "Anyone else have a story?" With that, Jun turned to Hong, seeing the Chinese teen looking down and focusing more on his lunch. Lien noticed this and put said teen on the spot. "Hong...?" Hong was still silent, now drinking water.

"Hong lost his temper and got into a fight with a second and third year." Jun informed everyone. The shock everyone felt was clearly visible on all their faces. Hong barely ever lost his temper, he always stayed practically emotionless about everything (although fights were kind of normal). Whenever he actually does lose control, the term 'all hell breaks out' turns into an understatement.

"Hong!" Yao shouted at his little brother with a scolding tone of voice. Hong only looked away at the ground, avoiding his other brother's glare.

"What happened?" Binh asked Jun.

"I didn't see it all, but I walked down one of the halls and saw Hong chasing after an Italian. I think his name was Lovino. Anyways, I chased after him. Once he and the other were outside, that was when I saw the third year, a Spaniard and heard the Italian scream, 'DO SOMETHING YOU TOMATO BASTARD!' " Jun described, arms crossed and eyes closed. Binh nodded intrigued as Lien stared with disbelief.

"I have met Lovino before. He is Feliciano's twin. He is not really much of a physical fighter with strangers, but has very, um, 'colorful' language..." Kiku explained.

"Well, it didn't really sound like a fight." Mei added.

"Jun butted in before anything happened..." Hong finally spoke on the matter.

"The third year looked really dangerous when provoked..." Jun shuddered. As Jun's explanation of Hong's 'fight' ended, the group heard footsteps and turned to where it was coming from, seeing Hyung Soo dragging a bit freaked out looking Yong Soo towards them.

"Care to explain?" Yao asked the older Korean when hearing Yong Soo whisper 'she had a gun' to himself over and over again.

_Hyung Soo followed secretly behind his younger brother. Yong Soo was walking towards the gym building. When the younger of the two arrived there, he looked back at the note he found in his shoe locker the morning and walking to the side of the building. Hyung Soo still followed._

_When Yong Soo got to the side of the building, he found Lili there, leaning on the building and looking up at the sky._

_"Hello?" Yong Soo said, getting Lili's attention._

_"Glad you came." She said sweetly, smiling with equal amount of sweetness._

_"Did you need something?" Yong Soo asked, still confused as to why the Liechtensteinerin called him here._

_"Um, yes. You see, the production for the drama club is coming up really soon and one of our main actors had to go on a family business trip and the understudy can't take over because of a family illness." Lili explained. Yong Soo blinked a couple times, not really understanding anything._

_"That's too bad, but uh, what does that have to do with me da ze?"_

_"W-well, I want you to take over the part." Lili forced her shy self to say, a flushed expression on her face. "P-please? You're the only one with exceeding skill to do the part!" Yong Soo was taken back at Lili's request._

_"S-sorry, but I don't think I should..." Yong Soo nervously said, scratching the back of his neck and looking away. With all the issues going on with his friends and him, it wouldn't really be a good idea._

_Lili showed a look of hurt when Yong Soo answered her. She really needed someone and really thought the Korean would be perfect. "I-I understand, but..." Yong Soo looked back at her and froze. In the hands of the sweet Liechtensteinerin girl was a gun, "I really need someone. Please?"_

_Hyung Soo was already shocked by this, still watching from around the corner. How can a sweet, innocent girl point a gun at someone and still ask like she doesn't have a deadly weapon in her hands? The older Korean turned to his younger brother, noticing him completely still, staring at the weapon with fear. "Shit..." Hyung Soo cursed under his breath, pulling out his switchblade and running towards Yong Soo._

_"Put the gun down..." Yong Soo snapped out of his daze, seeing Hyung Soo standing in front of him, pointing his switchblade towards Lili. The girl didn't budge, but did show a pleading look. Yong Soo watched as the silence drawn on, neither person dropping their weapon._

_"P-please put your weapons away da ze!" Yong Soo shouted, "I'll do it! Just don't hurt us da ze!" Hyung Soo turned back to his younger brother, still watching Lili from the corner of his eye. Yong Soo was panting from shouting and from icy fear._

_Lili lowered her gun, looking at the younger Korean with shock. She caught both the Korean's attention when she dropped the gun, running towards them both. "Thank you!" She cried, hugging not just Yong Soo, but Hyung Soo as well, ignoring his switchblade. "Thank you so so much!"_

_Lili released the two, wiping a small tear that formed. She then trotted back to her gun and bag, picking them both up and placing the more deadly object in her bag. "Practice is every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday afterschool! See you at the auditorium!" Lili happily shouted back before thanking Yong Soo again and running off._

"Nothing. The idiot was just forced into the drama production stuff." Hyung Soo answered Yao's previous question.

* * *

><p>Lunch came and went and so did all classes. Since it was Thursday, Yong Soo stayed after school with Hyung Soo keeping an eye on him. The rest of the group continued their way home.<p>

"We're home aru!" Yao shouted as the group entered their home, all removing their shoes.

"Yao!" Everyone heard an English accent shout. It was only familiar to Yao. When said Chinese teen stood and turned, he was met with a large hug.

"P-Peter?" Yao questioned, surprised to see the little Brit. As were the others. Peter looked up at him, his arms still around Yao's waist as he smiled a toothy smile.

"Welcome back, everyone." Lin greeted, entering the room. "Peter here came earlier looking for Yao. Is it just me or does he seem really familiar?" Lin added, squinting his eyes close as he tried to think up why Peter was familiar.

The rest of the Asians sweat-dropped, already knowing Peter was a Kirkland, hence, Arthur's younger brother.

"How did you know where I live aru?" Yao asked Peter.

"Walter drove me here." Right then, Peter looked up at Yao with big, sad, watery eyes. "You stopped tutoring me and stopped coming. You didn't even say goodbye." Yao's chest was then struck with guilt. He got down to the younger boy's height and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry aru! Don't cry!" Yao was a horrible sucker for cute things and the others sweat-dropped even more at this.

"Hey, Yao, wanna introduce us?" Lien suggested, getting Yao back on his feet. The large group entered the living room, where Yao started to do introductions.

"Peter these are my friends, Lien, Binh, Jun, Kiku, and Mei." Yao said, gesturing to each person, "This is my younger brother, Hong, and my cousin, Lin. There are two others, Hyung Soo and Yong Soo, but they're not here right now aru."

"Hello, everyone! I'm Peter‒" The young Brit was about to say his last name, but was somewhat hesitant. "Just Peter..." Yao gave Peter a raised brow, but didn't push it; not with everyone here. "Wow, are all Asian girls very pretty?" Peter asked innocently, looking towards Lien and Mei, both girls giggling.

"You're not that bad compared to your older brother." Lien smiled, earning another toothy smile from Peter.

"What brings you here, Peter?" Binh asked curiously. Everyone else was also wondering the same thing.

"Well, I was here to see Yao." Peter answered honestly. "I bet it was my stupid jerk-of-a-brother who made you stop coming." The Brit huffed, crossing his arms. Everyone but Hong and Lin laughed nervously at Peter's assumption.

"D-do you still need help with anything aru?" Yao asked, trying to somewhat change the subject. Peter shrugged.

"I think I'm okay, but not as well as before."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Peter shook his head, smiling.

"It's fine. Although, Nanna is still sad that you left." Peter added matter-of-factly. Another arrow of guilt hit Yao again.

For the rest of Peter's stay, all seven Asians helped Peter with schoolwork and homework. With everyone helping him out, Peter understood everything perfectly fine and was also having fun. The Brit also meet the Koreans later on. When he was done with all his work, Peter began just playing around with everyone. He even ate dinner there, which he very much enjoyed.

As Peter and everyone else were now playing with Qiang, panda number 419, there was a knock on the door. Lin was the one who went to answer it. When the teenage monk opened the door, he saw a more familiar person.

"Hello again." It was Arthur.

The two stood there, staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Arthur was nervous inside as Lin gave a blank stare. Suddenly, Lin slammed the door shut on the Brit.

"I thought the address looked familiar..." Arthur said to himself with a sigh, looking all around. Everything still looked pretty much the same. Right when he was about the knock on the door again, it opened up, revealing Lin with a ladle, just like the first time they met, but with another cooking item; a wok.

"My cousin taught me how to use these and not just for cooking!" Lin shouted, starting to swing the wok and ladle around. Arthur was luckily able to dodge all the attacks because the wok looked as if it could really do some damage. Wait, if he was not mistaken, Lin was Yao's cousin...

Arthur couldn't really think about it too much because the teenage monk was still attempting to harm him. "W-w-wait! It's me, Arthur!" The Brit said, seeing if Lin remembered him.

"I know. You and your accursed school caused so much harm and trouble to my cousins and friends." Lin huffed.

"What?"

"Binh talks in his sleep when he's worried..." Lin explained how he found out.

"I'm just here to pick up my brother." Arthur said, trying to calm Lin down. "Our butler isn't feeling so well right now, so I came instead." Lin stared at Arthur, lowering his (actually, Yao's) wok and ladle. Then it finally clicked. Peter was so familiar because his and Arthur's eyebrows were the same.

"How can that sweet boy be related to you?" Lin asked, not realizing how offensive the question was.

"Lin, what's going o‒" Lin and Arthur turned to the front door, seeing Hong looking out at them. He stopped midsentence when seeing Arthur, glaring at said Brit.

"Peter's ride's here." Lin answered, acting as if nothing happened. The teenage monk walked back inside to place the wok and ladle back in the kitchen and to get Peter, leaving Arthur and Hong outside.

"So‒"

"You and your damn rich school caused Yao-Ge and the others so much trouble, you know that?" Hong said, interrupting Arthur.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Arthur spat back, slightly taken back by Hong's comment.

"Why can't the wealthy society just leave _Gege _and I alone..." Hong mumbled silently to himself, walking back inside. Arthur was able to catch Hong's silent mumble and was a bit confused by it. What did he mean by that?

His thoughts were instantly cut off when Peter ran up to him. "Arthur? Why did you pick me up? Where's Walter?"

"Walter getting old you know, so his back kind of failed on him." Arthur explain, making Peter's eyes widen. "Don't worry! It's not bad! He just needs to rest for a bit, so Nanna Georgia asked me to pick you up. What were you doing here anyways?"

"Well, at first to see Yao, but I had so much fun with everyone else that I stayed longer. Did you know they have a panda?" Peter went on and on about what he did at the Asian household as Arthur half listened. Inside, he was still wondering about Hong's comment and guilty about everything that happened.

(("Arthur? Arthur! Are you even listening to me? Hey!"))

* * *

><p><em>AIYAH! SO LATE! I'M SORRY! Every time I tried to write, I keep getting distracted! Oh the Olympics... So hard on a Hetalian... There are other reasons why, but you guys don't care... I'll try to post more of this fanfic, Sorry again! But, oooo~ look at me~ I'm foreshadowing~ *shot by pissed fangirls*... *Chibi ARC pops up* Please forgive spelling, grammar, andor language stuff. Reviews are loved~_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter Reviewers:<strong> DeadGirlWalking-chan, Dorayaki-chan, Ladirette, Kuraihanax3, Nemo, -Oliver96- ((YOU ARE AWESOME!)), Hatsu Yukiya ((Still love you~)), FullOfAwesomeness44, kkkr, RawrDowg, Akirafanatic

* * *

><p>Hetalia Character - Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p>Man, I've been feeling really guilty about my writing... hmmm...<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**BYR: **_some _italics are going to be the character talking in their own language ((because i'm sick of people commenting on that and it kills me inside...)). so use your imagination!

ALSO! i was advised to give a warning so... **WARNING!: **this chapter may be a bit intense and be considered higher than T... nothing really bad, just... dark?

* * *

><p>Yong Soo sighed as he and his twin entered their room. He had another fairly ruff day at drama practice; everyone kept giving him looks. The first day he went, there was a large ruckus among the drama crew and Feliks with Lili. To calm everyone down, she pulled out her gun yet again and everyone went silent, proceeding on with practice. Today, everyone basically shunned him, only talking to the Korean when needed or suppose to.<p>

"Hyung Soo-Hyeong?" Yong Soo called over to his older brother. Hyung Soo was reading when he called him, making a subtle grunt to signal his attention. "Do you think Lili really would've shoot if I didn't agree to go do the play da ze?"

There was a pause before Hyung Soo finally answered. "Honestly, I'm not sure. She seems like a softy, but her older brother _is_ that one Swiss guy. She could have the capability to go out with it." Hyung Soo placed his bookmark in his book, placing it on the counter next to him and sliding under his sheets. "_Goodnight_." he said in his native tongue.

"_Goodnight..._" Yong Soo said back, sliding under his own covers and turning off the lamp on the counter. Only, besides falling asleep like his older brother, Yong Soo laid awake, his running mind refusing to let him sleep.

It seemed as if the world really didn't want him to relax because the rain started hammering down and thunder and lightning flashed. Yong Soo winced with each flash and bang, tossing and turning in his bed. The brightest flash and largest bang had occurred, making the Korean yelp and fall to the ground with a thug.

Yong Soo first looked out the window, seeing the rain refusing to lighten up and flashes and booms of the thunder and lightning continuing like bombs. He then turned to his older brother. Hyung Soo was still asleep, the weather not stirring him at all.

Yong Soo walked on his knees over to his older brother. He listened to the soft breaths of his brother and watched as his body slowly raise and drop. With a nervous gulp, Yong Soo poked at Hyung Soo, knowing full well how his brother hated being woken up.

"H-Hyung Soo." Yong Soo whispered as he poked, the other stirring a bit. "Hyung Soo!" he whispered a bit louder. Hyung Soo rolled over, his eyes slowly opening to see his younger brother next to him.

"Wah‒" Hyung Soo jumped back a bit, startled to see Yong Soo. "What do you want? It's 1:30 in the morning..." he groaned, sitting up a bit as he looking at the digital clock on the wall.

"C-can I sleep in your bed tonight da ze...?" Yong Soo asked, shyly. Hyung Soo stared blankly at his younger brother.

"You're 15. No..." he answered.

"Please?" Yong Soo pleaded.

Hyung Soo was about to refuse to let him sleep next to him again, but was interrupted by another flash of lightning followed by thunder. He saw Yong Soo wince at the sound, realizing the reason for his younger brother's request.

"No," Yong Soo slumped down, now sitting on the floor when hearing his older brother's answer again. He looked back up again when Hyung Soo stood from his bed, pulling the mattress down to the ground. "we're not going to fit, so pull your mattress over here before I change my mind." Hyung Soo said, pushing his mattress to the middle of the room.

Yong Soo smiled, quickly doing what Hyung Soo said. The two twin sized beds were now in the middle of the ground, pushed next to each other, both twin in their own beds. "Okay, now just stay on‒" Hyung Soo was quickly cut off when Yong Soo quickly jolted next to him, closer than how the other would like, "your side of the bed..."

Hyung Soo sighed when he saw Yong Soo already almost asleep. He realized that his younger brother must've been awake all this time and said nothing to disrupt him. The older Korean watched as Yong Soo fell asleep, pulling the covers over his younger brother's shoulders. _Still not over it, huh...?_ Hyung Soo thought to himself as he fell back asleep.

_I haven't really either..._

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't you play outside with your little brother and father, Hyung Soo?" The little Korean boy looked up from his book; his mother, Yun, was looking down over at him. "I'm sure Yong Soo would really love it if you played with him." she added, sitting down on the ground next to Hyung Soo.<em>

_"It's okay..." he answered, looking back down at his book. The Korean mother sighed, soon smiling at her son while patting his head._

_"Why don't you cut your hair? It's getting longer."_

_"Because you and _Appa _((Dad)) always mix me and Yong Soo up." Hyung Soo bluntly answered, still reading his book. His mother laughed nervously, unable to fight his answer._

_"Hyung Soo-Hyeong! Hyung Soo-Hyeong!"_

_"Sounds like your little brother's calling you." Yun giggled as Hyung Soo groaned. "Be nice." she sternly added with a smile._

_"Hyung Soo-Hyung!" Yong Soo shouted, entering his home from the back door. "Hyung Soo-Hyeong, can you show me how to cartwheel?" he shouted, enthusiastically. "_Appa _keeps messing up and falling when he shows me da ze!"_

_"Oh, Seok..." Yun sighed, her hand on her head as she shook it. Her husband can be so silly at times._

_"Okay, okay." Hyung Soo answered, placing a bookmark in his book. The twin boys ran out the door, the younger with happiness and the older with a neutral look. As they ran out, their father was walking in, his hand on his sore back._

_"_Appa_, you don't know how to cartwheel." Hyung Soo bluntly stated._

_"Well, let's see you try, Mr. Cartwheeling master." Seok teased his oldest son, ruffling up his hair. The man laughed as his sons ran outside, Hyung Soo fixing his hair. "They have so much energy." Seok said to his wife, sitting down and watching Yong Soo and Hyung Soo from the window._

_"They're six, Seok." Yun said, tossing an icepack on her husband's lap. Seok hesitantly chuckled, placing the icepack on his sore back. "Have you seen this?" Yun placed that day's newspaper in front of her husband. Seok took a second to read the title, sighing right after._

_"Yes. He's in the area." he answered. "It says they know who it is, but just can't catch him."_

_"I'm worried. What should we do?" Yun asked, looking outside at her sons. Hyung Soo was doing a few flips while Yong Soo fell trying to do one. The older helped the younger one up._

_Seok gave another sigh, contemplating his wife's question. "I have some distant relatives a few towns down. They might be willing to take us in for a bit." he answered, giving a weak smile._

_"Aren't they the ones who really don't like me?" Yun bluntly asked. "I know they don't really favor the boys that much either..."_

_Seok gulped. "Well, if we explain ourselves, I'm sure they'll let us stay. Family _is _family."_

_"_Omma_ (Mom)! _Appa_!" Yong Soo shouted, proudly, running into the house. Hyung Soo was running right behind him. "Come look what I can do da ze!" The younger twin started pulling both his mother and father out into the backyard, showing them how he could do a cartwheel._

_"Very good, Yong Soo!" Yun praised._

_"Keep this up and you can be as good as your brother." Seok added. Yong Soo pouted at this, believing he won't be able to surpass his brother. Hyung Soo, on the other hand, smiled at this, showing off with more flips._

_"Show off da ze!" Yong Soo pouted._

_"Oh, says the one who dragged out _Appa_ and _Omma_ and who wants to be a famous actor." Hyung Soo growled back._

_"I know I can become a famous actor! Just you see da ze! Besides, I promised I would for _Appa_ and _Omma_." Yong Soo huffed._

_"Hey hey hey! No fighting!" Seok strictly said when seeing sparks emit from his two sons glaring at each other._

_Later that night, Seok and Yun decided to go with the plan of staying with Seok's distant relatives, leaving the next day. Little did the two know, it would be too late._

_"Hyung Soo-Hyeong," Yong Soo whispered to his brother, "I'm cold da ze." Hyung Soo sighed; he and his brother shared to the same bed._

_"Here." he yawned, pulling part of his own blanket over to Yong Soo._

_"_Komawo_ ((Thank you))..." There was a bit of a silence before Yong Soo started talking again. "Hyung Soo-Hyeong, do you like the rain da ze?" he asked, looking out the window. The rain was heavily falling and when lightning flashed, he jumped closer to his brother._

_"mmm..." Hyung Soo groaned, "I don't really mind it. Go to sleep..." he added, patting his brother's head._

_"Okay..." The two finally began drifting asleep, soon falling completely asleep._

_Deep in the early morning, a subtle crash could be heard all the way from the twins' room. Hyung Soo stirred in his sleep while Yong Soo didn't move at all. The house floors then started creaking and footsteps could be heard._

Creak! Creak! Thump! Thump! Creak! Thump!

_Hyung Soo awoke from his slumber, curious as to what woke him up. He thought he heard something, but then lightning flashed and thunder banged, rain continuing to fall. Shrugging at the weather, the young Korean decided to go back to sleep, pulling up his covers. Hyung Soo looked over at his younger brother for a moment, pulling the covers over him as well. Yong Soo was a fairly violent sleeper, tossing his sheets off when asleep._

_Right when he was about the fall back asleep, a sharp scream could be heard throughout the house followed by loud bangs and thumps. Hyung Soo instantly jolted up, Yong Soo stirring in his sleep._

_"Hello...?" Hyung Soo called from his bed, fear creeping up behind him. He looked down at Yong Soo and gulped. His younger brother was still peacefully asleep._

_The other of the two got out of his bed, walking towards the door. He opened the door, stepping out into the hall. "_Appa_...? _Omma_...?" Hyung Soo called, walking slowly down the dark hall. The young Korean stopped in his tracks when something fell before him. Hyung Soo couldn't tell what at first because it was so dark, but when lightning flashed, it was clear as day what fell, or more specifically, who._

_Hyung Soo stared gaping at the figure before him, frozen with fear. He couldn't run or scream like he wished to do. "_Omma...?_"_

_Yun Im laid on the floor with seriously fatal wounds all over her body. "H-Hyung Soo...?" the women strained to say, looking up from where she was. She was already half dead; more than half dead. Yun was covered in bleeding stabs and cuts, staring lifelessly at her eldest twin son. "I love you and your brother so much, Sweetie...Take your brother and run..."_

_"_Omma_!" Hyung Soo shouted, hands quickly nearing his mother to help, even though it would be useless. Before he could even touch her, another figure appeared, kicking Yun away. Hyung Soo turned, watching with terror as his mother hit the wall with a gasp of pain, tears running down both mother and son's eyes._

_"_Omma_!" Hyung Soo screamed, starting to run to his mother, only the figure from before blocked his way._

_"Looks like I found one of the little ones!" Hyung Soo slightly turned his head up, eyes meeting with those of a stranger's; a psychotic killer._

_Trembling, Hyung Soo started backing away, but the killer started walking towards him, a murderous grin matching one of a Cheshire Cat planted on his face._

_"How should you be dealt with?" the murderer ask. Hyung Soo's back was now up against a wall. "Since I just _love _kids, I'll let you pick. Left or Right?" he asked the little six-year-old._

I'm going to die... I'm doing to die... _Hyung Soo thought in his head, his eyes so wide that it couldn't possibly go wider. He was too terrified to do anything else but tremble and stare._

_"Won't pick, fine then!" the murderer said, pulling out a knife. He held it up in the air, ready to strike the frozen-with-fear child._

_"No!" Yun shouted, using up all the strength she could muster up to lunge towards her son, using herself as a human shield._

_Hyung Soo only blinked once to realize that he was now in the arms of his dying mother, feeling something runny on him._

_Another blink and the Korean saw his father holding back the murderer, the knife dropped and forgotten on the floor. With another flash, Hyung Soo saw that Seok was in a condition was just as bad as Yun's._

_"Don't you dare touch my sons." he mustered to say, coughing up blood._

_"_Appa_!" Hyung Soo shouted._

_"Should've just died!" the murderer shouted, elbowing Seok in a gashing wound in his stomach. He laughed maliciously as Seok's grip on him loosened and as he coughed up more blood. The psychotic kill then grabbed a hold of the nearly dead man's shirt, tossing him towards Hyung Soo and Yun. As his back collided with the wall, he gasped from pain and his blood gushed out of his wounds._

_"_Appa_!" Hyung Soo cried again._

_Seok weakly looked towards his son. "Hyung Soo, you and Yong Soo are both my world... Please, get out of here..."_

_"_Appa_!" Hyung Soo screamed, then turning to his mother, "_Omma_!"_

_"You're so loud." the murderer growled, grabbing Hyung Soo by his hair. "I'll deal with you later." With that, he tossed the Korean down a short flight of stairs._

_Hyung Soo laid lifeless on the floor, his parents' state of condition flashing over and over again in his head. He couldn't move from dark fear until he head another scream._

_"Yong Soo!" he gasp to himself. Hyung Soo ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain he had from tumbling down before. He ran past his lifeless parents, noticing they've change spots from where they were before, trying to protect their youngest son like they did their eldest._

_Before running through the door, Hyung Soo stopped, turning to the knife that was forgotten on the floor. He quickly ran back for it, picking it up and running back towards the bedroom he shared with his brother. As he ran through the door, Hyung Soo could feel dampness from the knife's hilt._

_Now standing at the door, Hyung Soo could see the malicious grin on the killer's face and the frozen terror on Yong Soo's face. In the killer's hand was a gun pointed towards his younger brother._

_"No!" Hyung Soo screamed, voice cracking. He refused to let the man before him take his younger brother away like he did his parents. The Korean threw the knife, towards the murderer's hand, the sharp object cutting his hand and having him release the gun._

_A second later, Hyung Soo ran towards the two others in the room, picking up both weapons on the floor._

_"Hyung Soo-Hyeong..." Hyung Soo heard his brother's hoarse voice say._

_"Why you little__‒__!"_

_"Get away from us!" Hyung Soo shouted, cutting off the other. The gun from before was in his right hand, pointed at the killer, while the knife was in his left. The man stood still, knowing what would happen if he moved._

_"Hyung Soo-Hyeong, I heard screaming and woke up..." Yong Soo started. Hyung Soo's body stiffen up from the cold fear in his brother's voice. "I was all alone. I heard screaming, shouting, banging, and scary laughter da ze..." Hyung Soo slowly turned his head to Yong Soo, weapon still pointing to the killer. Yong Soo's face was as pale as snow, his eyes wide and read terror, and his breaths were heavy. "Then he came in..."_

_Right then, the murderer started to advance. He launched himself towards the twins, Yong Soo screaming once again and Hyung Soo just turning his head back._

_Hyung Soo's heart skipped a beat and everything went slow. He was about to freeze up again, but Yong Soo's screams snapped him out of fear. He had to save his little brother even if it would kill him._

_The man who killed his parents and going to kill him and his brother was right in front of him, a towering dark monster looming over him. Without a second thought, Hyung Soo forced his body to move, the left side of his body moving his left arm to swing the knife. He defended himself and his brother all while fear still draped over him, eyes wide again._

_The dark monster yelled, backing away from the stinging pain. Hyung Soo then moved the right side of his body, arm stretch out with gun in hand. One. Two. Three. Four. His body moved unconsciously and he could not do a thing. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ His finger just kept clicking the trigger, refusing to stop no matter how much he wanted it too. Until finally__‒_

_"Stop!" Yong Soo cried, tears running down his face._

_Hyung Soo did what his brother said, breaths heavy._

_The murderer rocked on his feet, slowly moving towards the twins once again. This time, Hyung Soo was still, unable to bring himself to do anything. Halfway towards the twins, the killer collapse, falling forward onto Hyung Soo. The Korean panicked, pulling out the knife again._

_The murderer, already dead, fell onto the knife, his weight making the knife stab right through his chest. When Hyung Soo felt something dripping on him, he used all his strength to push the dead man off him. He landed on the floor, blood seeping from his body._

_Hyung Soo looked at his hands and lightning flashed, revealing what was in them; his right hand had a gun, his left hand had a bloody knife. The Korean turned back around to his brother, seeing him on the edge of their bed._

_Yong Soo jumped from fright when Hyung Soo saw him, falling off their bed. When he looked back to his brother, he saw him nearing him. The Younger Korean started backing away until he hit a corner, unable to move anywhere else._

_"A-are you going to kill me, too da ze?" Yong Soo asked, unable to hide how terrified he was and his tremors. "Y-you killed him; a-are you going to kill me now?"_

_Hyung Soo stopped in his tracks, not believing what Yong Soo just asked him. He didn't really kill him, did he? But he killed their parents and wanted to kill them, too! The older Korean started backing away from the younger._

_Another bright flash lit up the room and Hyung Soo could see Yong Soo as clear as day and Yong Soo could see Hyung Soo just as clear._

_Yong Soo started shrieking, cowering in the corner he was in. Hyung Soo started panicking as Yong Soo started crying, unsure why and what to do; the man going to kill them was gone and he wasn't going to kill him. When other flash lit the room, Hyung Soo noticed something red in the window next to him._

_Hyung Soo turned to the window, seeing nothing but the dark and heavy rainfall. Another light illuminated everything and Hyung Soo saw his reflection in the glass crystal clear, understanding why Yong Soo was acting the way he was._

_He was covered in blood. The blood of their mother, the blood of their father, and the blood of their killer. In the hands of the bloody child were the weapons used to kill all who died._

_"No..." Hyung Soo started saying. "No." He starting to cry. "No! No! No!" Hyung Soo screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Now both twin were crying, unable to control their tears and unable to stop. As they cried, police sirens could be heard, followed by flashing red and blue lights._

_"This is the police! Come out now!" a policeman called out, not knowing that there were only two children alive in the house until they heard crying. The neighbors had called them when they heard screaming and gunshots._

_"_Appa_! _Omma_!" the police officers heard Yong Soo cry, "_Appa_! _Omma_!"_

_The policemen and women turned to each other for a fraction of a second before charging towards the house. One of the police officers noticed the broken window, climbing through to unlock the front door._

_Following the sound of the crying twins, the officers ran up the stairs, first to see the dead corpse of Seok and Yun. As a few of the officers went to the two, others ran into the twins room, seeing Hyung Soo and Yong Soo bawling their eyes out._

_As only a few of the officers neared them so they wouldn't be startled, Hyung Soo noticed them. "Get away from us!" he screamed after seeing them coming closer, voice hoarse and cracking. He pointed the gun towards them, blinded by rage, sorrow, and terror._

_The officers stared gaping at the child, some noticing the dead corpse near the child. They started slowly backing away, not sure what Hyung Soo would do._

_Hyung Soo started hiccupping again, crying out loudly. He threw the gun away on the floor, crying louder and louder as he drop to his knees._

_The officers slowly started advancing again until they saw the knife in Hyung Soo's hand. They jolted towards him when seeing Hyung Soo point the knife at himself._

_"Sweetie! No! No!" one of the female officers softly yet sternly said. One of the male ones was holding him back and his arm with the knife away from his body. Two more officers went to Yong Soo, who was still trembling in the corner, crying for his parents._

_"Don't let the children see their parents." another male officer, who was near the door, said to another._

_"_Appa_! _Omma_!" Yong Soo screamed. "I want my _appa_ and _omma_ da ze!"_

_"Let me go!" Hyung Soo screamed at the same time. The male officer managed to take the knife away from him._

_When the hall way was clear of the corpses, Hyung Soo and Yong Soo were lead outside, but not without a great amount of effort. Both twins were now quiet, but still hiccupped and tears still streamed down. They sat in silence on the their porch steps, watching as the police officers dealt with everything._

_"I got the victims names from one of the neighbors. The parents were Seok and Yun Im and their twin boys, Hyung Soo and Yong Soo Im." a male officer reported to the chief officer._

_"Good work."_

_"They look around the same age as my little girl." a female officer said, looking over at the twins._

_"Yeah. To lose their parents at just the age of six." the first officer said. "They must be traumatized..." The three stared with sympathy, the female officer starting to walk towards them._

_The twins winced when the female officer stood in front of them, kneeling down to their height. "Hello, my name is Min Jee Kim." she said, offering a soft smile. "Are you two cold?"_

_"Where's _Appa_ and _Omma_ da ze? What's going on?" Yong Soo asked, voice hoarse and cracking. Hyung Soo twitched at the question, knowing full well what the answer was. Min Jee was a bit taken back; she should've sawn the question coming._

_"_Appa_ and _Omma_ are both together in a happy place." Min Jee started. "You won't be able to see them anymore, but they'll watch over you."_

_Yong Soo's eyes widened. "_Appa_! _Omma_!" he screamed, crying as hard as before. He noticed two stretchers being wheeled away, instantly knowing they were his parents. Surprising Min Jee, Yong Soo took off towards the stretchers, Hyung Soo running behind, worried for his brother._

_"Yong Soo! Hyung Soo!" Min Jee shouted, running after the two boys. She grabbed their arms right as they reached the corpse of their parents, pulling them back._

_Yong Soo started struggling to get out of her grasp, but failed. Instead, he reached for his parents with his free hand, grabbing a hold of one of the drapes covering them. With the drape in his hand, Yong Soo yanked it off unconsciously, unprepared for what was before him. Everyone froze._

_It was his father, Seok. His body badly broken and covered in blood._

_Yong Soo started hyperventilating, yanking his arm free from Min Jee's grip. He ran towards his mother's corpse, yanking off the drape as he did before. He _needed_ to see everything for himself._

_Now seeing both of his parents bloody bodies, Yong Soo backed away. The officers quickly covered them back up, but it was too late. Yong Soo fainted from his spot, another officer catching him._

_Hyung Soo stared at the covered bodies of his parents, the picture still clear in his mind. He started gagging, falling to his knees. Min Jee bent down to him with concernment as he started vomiting._

_"Get the kids out of here! Quickly!" the chief ordered, not wanting the twins to deal with anything more. With that, the twins were driven away from their home and to the police station._

_When they had reached the police station, Min Jee and two other male officers led them inside._

_"Come on," Min Jee started, "let's get you cleaned up." Hyung Soo only stayed put, watching his brother's unconscious state. "Don't worry, Jae and Hyo will take care of him." Hyung Soo shook his head, refusing to leave his brother._

_"He really doesn't want to leave his brother. I don't blame him with all that's just happened." one of the officers, Jae, whispered to Min Jee. "Would you like use to take him along?" he asked Hyung Soo, kneeling down to him._

_The six-year-old shook his head. "No, he needs rest..." Hyung Soo said calmly, surprising the three adults._

_"Then why don't you get cleaned up really really fast with Min Jee and Jae and I will guard him with our lives." Hyo said. Hyung Soo turned from Hyo to Yong Soo to himself, seeing the crimson stains on him. He looked back at Yong Soo, then turned to Hyo and Jae._

_"I don't care if you two are police officers, if I come back and something happened to Yong Soo, I will not hesitate to do something unspeakable to you two." Hyung Soo growled, marching off. All three adults gaped at Hyung Soo, Min Jee quickly recovering and following him._

_"Honestly, I believe him..." Hyo said. Jae nodded. Hyung Soo returned in less than five minutes, completely clean. He was going to protect his brother for now on no matter what._

_The next morning came quickly and Yong Soo finally woke up. When he had awoken, the young Korean did not recognize his surroundings. He had woken up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Hyung Soo was sitting on the ground, still asleep._

_"H__‒__" Yong Soo tried calling for his brother, but his throat was all dried from the previous happenings. When the event reoccurred in his mind, Yong Soo couldn't help but start whimpering. Doing so had woken up Hyung Soo._

_"Yong Soo!" he said, running over to his brother. "Drink some water!" He then ran to a side table, pouring some bottled water into a cup and handing it to his brother. Yong Soo gulped the whole cup down and Hyung Soo went to pour more water._

_"Hyung Soo-Hyeong," Yong Soo started, "are we all alone now da ze...?" Hyung Soo stopped pouring and sighed. "Oh..."_

_Hyung Soo walked back to Yong Soo, handed him the water and took a seat next to him. "It's just going to be us now..." Yong Soo nodded his head, taking Hyung Soo's hand._

_"_Appa_ and _Omma_ are looking down on us, right?"_

_"Yep... And they love us very much..."_

_Yong Soo sniffled and Hyung Soo turned to him. The younger of the two was crying again. Hyung Soo took his own sleeve, wiping his brother's tears with them._

_"What now da ze?" Hyung Soo shrugged to answer Yong Soo's question._

_"We're just waiting for some officers to decide that now. They're outside..."_

_Just as Hyung Soo said, outside the room the twins were in, stood Min Jee, Jae, and Hyo with the chief._

_"I made a call to a friend of mine last night. He'll gladly look over the two. " Jae said._

_"Great." the chief said._

_"It's horrible how their great aunt and uncle won't take them in..." Min Jee sighed. The others agreed._

_"Was the murderer the serial killer, sir?" Hyo asked._

_"Yes. Gi Park. We've been trying to catch him for a while. He kills families with twins because it was believe he lost his twin sibling." the chief explained. "Seemed like the parents were trying to leave because there were suitcases in the house, knowing we tracked him to this city, but it was too late."_

_"That's horrible..." The four officered turned a voice standing at the door. There stood a monk._

_"Shin, when did you appear?" Jae asked._

_"Right when you said that their aunt and uncle won't take them in." Shin answered. "Now, where are these two young boys."_

_"We'll take you to them." Min Jee answered, leading Shin towards the twins' room._

_"Hyung Soo, Yong Soo," she called, opening the door. The twins were seated on the bed, hand in hand. "We've found a new home for you." Min Jee and the others walked in, Shin entering last._

_"Hello there." Shin greeted, kneeling down to the same height as the twins. "My name is Shin. I hope you don't mind living with me and a few others for now on." Hyung Soo and Yong Soo turned to each other, hesitantly turning back to Shin._

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. There are others waiting at home as well. They're all around your age."_

_"Should we go, Hyung Soo-Hyeong?" Yong Soo asked, his grip on his brother's hand tightening. Shin smiled at the two and Hyung Soo glared back at the monk._

_"If you think it's fine, then fine." the older twin sighed._

_"Great! Shall we go then?" Shin asked._

_"Some of your belongings are already packed." Min Jee added._

_Hyung Soo and Yong Soo hopped off the bed, walking away with Shin. They thanked everyone and said their goodbyes. On their way back to where ever Shin lived, the two were completely silent, Hyung Soo not trusting anything and Yong Soo still traumatized from last night when he started thinking about it._

_Once they arrive at their destination, the twins hopped out of the car, still hand in hand. Shin stood next to them with a gentle smile. "Welcome home..."_

* * *

><p>Hyung Soo started blinking his eyes open, the sun rays shining brightly through the window. He rubbed his eyes, soon noticing how Yong Soo's limbs were all over the place, one arm over Hyung Soo's chest.<p>

Hyung Soo groaned, starting to sit up. He looked down at his brother, thinking over his flashback-dream. "Nine years, huh...?"he thought out loud to himself.

Yong Soo started to stir in his sleep, yawning as his eyes opened, now awake. He looked up at his brother, who was looking down at him. "Morning da ze!" Yong Soo smiled. Hyung Soo snorted, taking his pillow and smacking the goofy smile off Yong Soo's face.

"Morning..."

* * *

><p><em>I would just like to apologize for the super late chapter. I have not excuse for it and don't deserve forgiveness, but i'm still sorry... I had lost confidence in AvE and was really considering discontinuing. You can thank <strong>Hatsu Yukiya<strong> for getting me back on track! ((and read her fics! they're great!)). Thank you, Hatsu-Jiejie! There were a couple people asking when I would update like, months after my last chapter, so i would like to thank you guys for thinking about my fic. and those who fav/followed when this was on pause. i really couldn't believe that... I will try to be a better writer... reviews are loved, please excuse spelling, grammar, and/or language..._

**Last Chapter Reviewers: **Blue Waters 52, kkkr, Target-Frenzy, Hatsu Yukiya, Aniki4evah, Ladirette, DeadGirlWalking-chan, Limelavender, gonorthisummer, Sachikothepeacock, MeiMeiaru8, Clockeater890, Kuraihanax3, seenlee93, Nicole99, Samper21, Canada Cowboy, Aika, Guest 1, Guest 2, China Moon, and princess mikan.

ohmaigawd, 24 reviews...


	23. Chapter 23

"Gosh, the rain is just hammering down tonight." Mei sighed, looking out the window. Lien looked over at her; they were in their room.

"Yeah, I guess. But, eh, that's nature." Lien responded with a shrug. Mei turned to her with a pouty look.

"Gosh, Lien-Jie. You can be as stoic as Hong sometimes." Lien snorted at this and threw a pillow at the younger girl. Mei smiled and tossed the pillow back, soon walking away from the window and taking a seat on her bed, her eyes not leaving the window.

"You know, usually I'm fine with this kinda weather," Mei started, tucking herself into bed, "but it seems so dreary tonight..."

"I was just thinking that." Lien agreed, also tucking herself into bed. The two shared identical sighs, Lien soon turning off the lamp light next to her. "_Goodnight_." she said in her native tongue.

"_Goodnight..._" Mei said back, also in her own native tongue. However, besides falling asleep, Mei just laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and allowing her mind to wander. She finally fell asleep, but with a chilling feeling inside.

* * *

><p><em>Young Mei sat alone on her bed in the prison-of-an-orphanage she was currently living in. She had been passed along orphanage to orphanage for as long as she could remember and this place was no different from the rest. The only difference was that many children who had stayed at this orphanage had been adopted.<em>

_The door to Mei's room was suddenly kicked open and the door hit the wall with a thundering _BANG! _"What're you still doing here, you little slime ball!?" the warden shouted, stomping into the room. "Dinner is starting in three minutes!"_

_Mei shook, cowering in fear. She had been at the orphanage for nearly two weeks, but still hadn't remembered the schedules. The little Taiwanese girl didn't have anyone to turn to for help or guidance._

_The warden grabbed Mei's frail wrist with his massive hand and dragged her with him, despite her protect. The seven-year-old would've followed on her own, not needing to be dragged._

_Once they reached the dining hall, the warden tossed Mei towards an empty chair. She landed hard on the ground with everyone gaping at her. Even if some other kids wanted to help, they were all fearing what the warden would do to them._

_"Listen up, ungrateful brats!" the warden's booming voice echoed throughout the room, gaining everyone's attention while striking fear. "Tomorrow's adoption day!" Every child in the room's eyes widened at the news. They knew nearly everyone had gotten adopted from the rundown orphanage and they were excited to leave the godforsaken place. "So every last one of you better be on your best behavior, or else! Now eat your blasted food!"_

_With that, the children's meal was pasted out. The food was just horrid. Mei couldn't hide the look of disgust went the bowls of 'rice' was passed around and cringed when looking at it. How could someone burn rice like that?_

_Right as a bowl of rice was about to be handed to Mei, who was seated at the farthest end of the table, the warden smacked his hand on the table, emitting another thundering sound and silencing everyone. The children turned again to the Taiwanese girl._

_"You should know the rules by now;" the hateful man sneered at Mei, "if you're late to a meal time, you do not get a meal. Now just sit there and keep your mouth shut."_

_Mei watched the man retreat with a wicked glare. Even if the food was horrible, she was still starving. Oh how she hated the man and wanted to do unspeakable things to make him suffer._

_The seven-year-old Taiwanese girl hungrily watched the others eat while they tried to avoid eye contact. They really did feel bad, but were all too intimated to do anything. All but one young boy, even younger than Mei. The little boy, who was sitting next to her, offered a half bowl of rice to the Taiwanese girl._

_"I'm not really that hungry." he said softly. "You can have the rest. Sorry it is not much." Mei stared wide-eyed at the boy. She then gave a sincere smile, receiving the half full bowl._

_"_Xie xie_." she thanked, quickly eating the rice before she was caught. The little boy gave a wide smile._

_After dinner, the children were dismissed to do as they pleased for another two hours before curfew. At that time, Mei and the little boy, whom she soon learned was named Hao Cun, were enjoying each other's company._

_"I can't wait to be adopted." Hao Cun excitedly said, hopping up and down from his seat on his bed. Mei giggled at the five-year-old. "I hope my new _baba_ (dad) and _mama_ (mom)are really nice!"_

_"I'm sure they will be." Mei said. "I'm sure they will be the nicest people in the world."_

_"Do you think they'll adopt us both!?" Hao Cun asked with innocent sparkles in his eyes. "We could be siblings, Mei-Jiejie!" The little boy hugged Mei as she was a bit taken back. They had talked for a little less than an hour and the little boy already felt that they were like siblings. Mei smiled at this and hugged back._

_When it was time for bed, Mei said goodbye to Hao Cun and left for her own room. She had learned many things about the little boy, like how his parents abandoned him because he had a walking disability and asthma._

_That night, Mei wished that Hao Cun would be adopted by a loving family. She didn't care about herself; she just wanted his happiness. Sadly, the next day was nothing like what anyone had hoped for._

_The next day, the warden prepared the children for adoption day. The morning was mainly spend washing up. After that, the children waited until it was evening time; the time when they were to meet the adopters. Or that was what they had thought._

_Instead, when it was nearing evening time, the warden and some other adults in charge forcefully tossed the kids into the back of trucks. The only source of light were high windows that no one could see out of._

_"Wait! No!" Mei shouted when she was about to be thrown in. "Let me go! I have to be with Hao Cun!" She continued fighting back, demanding for the little boy, but the adults wouldn't hear it. They kept on trying to silence Mei, but it was useless._

_"Just get the brat that crippled kid!" one man finally said. Mei wanted to ever so much to fight and defend her friend, but Hao Cun was finally dragged to her._

_"Hao Cun!" Once she was caught off guard, the adults finally tossed her into the back of the truck with Hao Cun and some other kids and slammed the door shut._

_"Hao Cun." Mei sighed with relief as she hugged the little, whimpering boy. "Shh, it's okay."_

_"Mei-Jiejie..." Hao Cun whimpered. "I'm scared."_

_"It's okay; Jiejie's here..." Mei comforted, pulling away from the hug to look Hao Cun right in the eyes. "I promise, everything will be okay." the Taiwanese girl said, hugging the little boy again. Inside, she wasn't exactly sure that things will be okay. Mei was just as scared and had to put a brave face on._

_The ride to wherever they were going was long and very hectic. The road was very bad and rickety, causing much discomfort for the kids and causing them to be thrown around the back of the truck. Many of the children sobbed, knowing full well that they weren't going to be adopted by a loving family, but weren't sure what was really going to happen to them._

_When the trucks finally stopped, the doors were opened. Since Mei was one of the last kids to be thrown in the truck, she was one of the first out. The Taiwanese girl looked around at where she and everyone else was. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere._

_Mei and the others were hauled into a very large, rundown house that could've easily been mistaken as a haunted house. "Drag them to the basement when you're done with those ones like the rest of them!" Mei heard the warder shout._

_Once inside, she was stripped down to her undergarments and given rags for clothes that could've possibly been potato sacks with holes. After changing, the Taiwanese girl's hands and feet were chained up and she was once again dragged to the basement._

_Mei looked all around the basement, noticing she was on a stage. The room was extremely large and was full of people; orphan children and adults. The adults, however, didn't seem like loving people here to adopt, but monsters with interrogating eyes._

_Quickly, the stage Mei was standing on was filled with all the other children, all in the same condition she was in. Once the stage was full and all the orphans were present, the warder stepped forward._

_"Feast your eyes on the prizes." he shouted. That was when Mei realized that they were going to be sold off like animals. The room was filled with highly esteemed child slave owners and pedophiles willing to pay the satanic warden whatever price._

_One by one Mei watched as each child was sold, yet not a single esteemed aristocrat left, waiting to see if there were more worth their price. She was one of the last ones and filled with hopelessness. She wanted to cry, but something sparked her inner rage. The warden was now showing Hao Cun to the crowd._

_"This little lam is worth just as much as the last." he shouted as everyone examined him. Hao Cun looked out at the crowd with bulging eyes, mortified. The warden hauled him up by his rags to give the buyers a better look, causing the little boy to whimper again. That was the last straw for Mei._

_The young Taiwanese girl started throwing a large tantrum, overwhelming the warden's henchmen around her. "Knock it off, you little bitch!" one growled, but Mei continued on. When the same henchmen grabbed her by her arms, she kicked him right in the nether regions. Down he went and Mei took off running. This also sparked something in the other orphans as they started revolting as well._

_Mei had taken off towards Hao Cun and the warden, kicking the demon-man in the same place as the other man. The warden released Hao Cun and the little boy landed on his bottom. Mei grabbed his chained hands with hers and the two started running towards the exit and around the house._

_"Why you little__‒__" the warden began, but was cut off by the sound of police sirens. "Crap!" He started taking off soon after, all the other adults panicking and trying to escape themselves. As panic flooded the basement, the warden chased after the two orphans running around the house in a not very subtle way. Mei and Hao Cun could hear him coming for them._

_With heavy breaths, Mei looked back to see if the warden was behind them. Instead, she saw Hao Cun out of breath and struggling behind her. She stopped suddenly and realized that Hao Cun couldn't run well and that if he was running too much, he could have an asthma attack._

_Mei looked around and saw an opening under a flight of stairs. "Hao Cun, come here." She pulled the little boy towards the opening, hiding him there and out of sight._

_"Mei-Jiejie?"_

_"Stay here and don't move until it's clear. I'll lead Warden Doo-Doo Head away." Mei instructed with a sad smile. Hao Cun was about to refuse her command, but Mei silenced him and patted his head. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you here." Once she left and was back in the open, the warden had found her._

_"There you are, you little piece of shit!" he shouted. Mei took off running and the warden followed, not noticing Hao Cun._

_Mei speedily ran down each and every hallway, the warden not fast enough to catch up. Sadly, Mei was getting tired of running. She turned around another corner and was temporarily out of the warden's sight. In the hallway was a bunch of doors. Hearing the warden catching up, Mei continued running, entering one of the doors._

_Once inside one of the rooms, Mei quickly closed the door. The warden hadn't seen which door she entered, but he did hear the little Taiwanese girl enter a room. "Don't think you can hide from me! I can at least get away with one little profit-brat!"_

_The warden slammed opened one of the room doors; a room that Mei wasn't in. The little girl started panicking, looking all around. She saw a window and opened it, but saw that it was too high to jump. Another door slammed open and Mei started panicking even more._

_She looked around the room again and saw a chest. Hastily, Mei opened the chest and saw some blankets folded up inside. She quickly took out some of the blankets and wrapped herself in one. Then, she hid inside the chest, making sure to cover herself up with the blankets. That way, if the warden were to see the chest and open it up, he may not see her._

_Right as Mei closed the chest, leaving a slight crack, the warden kicked the door open. He looked around the room, tossing everything around and looking under the furniture. The warden finally noticed the chest. He opened it and just dumped the contents out._

_Luckily, Mei was still tightly wrapped in one of the blankets, so the warden didn't see her. She stay perfectly still as the warden walked over to the open window. "Damn it!" he yelled, believing she had jumped._

_He then ran out the room to go after her, but was met with police officers. "Freeze!" they shouted. "Come now or we are permitted to use force!" one officer shouted, reaching for his billy club._

_The warden, terrified for him life, took one step back before running. The four officers went after him, easily catching him._

_After getting him down, the officers hand cuffed him and pushed him outside with all the cop cars. Many of the aristocrats have also been arrested, along with the adults who work at the orphanage._

_"Excellent undercover work, Officer Sun." the police chief said to one of the officers who was disguised as one of the buyers._

_"Thank you, Sir." he said with a salute. "Um, Sir, were you able to find the two kids who ran off?" Officer Sun asked. The chief rose a brow._

_"Explain yourself, Sun."_

_"Well, Sir, near the end, a young girl was riled up and fought back some of the convicts. She took off to the upper floors of the house with a younger handicapped boy." Officer Sun explain. The chief took a brief moment to take everything in before commanding a handful of other officers to search the house and surroundings for the two children._

_Throughout the house, even more footsteps could be heard, frightening both Mei and Hao Cun. Hao Cun pushed himself farther into the unnoticeable opening when seeing many legs and Mei had rewrapped herself in the blankets and hid as before._

_For many long hours, Mei was able to say hidden. She had been hidden for so long that she didn't even notice she fell asleep. She had woken up when feeling the chest she was in stir._

_"Are you sure she would be there, Shen?" she heard someone say._

_"I'm positive, Qiu!" she heard another. "The contents of this chest was spilled out when we captured Mu Peng!" Mei gave a puzzled look to herself. She could've sworn the name 'Mu Peng' was that of the warden's._

_As Mei was deep in thought, she hadn't noticed that the two officers had found her. The one named Shen had picked her up, causing the little girl to throw another fit._

_"Woah there, Sweetie!" Shen said, putting Mei down, but still holding onto her so she wouldn't run. "We won't hurt you. Honest!" Mei slowly started to relax, seeing that the two strange men were indeed police officers._

_"Chief! We found the second child!" the other officer, Qiu, shouted out the door._

_"Really!? Great job, Officer Sun!" the chief said, running into the room._

_"Actually, it was Shen." Qiu smiled weakly._

_"Oh, well, great job, Officer Yue!"_

_"Of course, Sir!"_

_Mei watched the three men with confused looks until Shen turned back to her. "Don't worry; we're going to make sure you're okay. My name is Shen Yue. What's yours?" the officer in front of her ask._

_"Mei..." Mei answered. Shen smiled._

_"That's a very pretty name." He said, then picking her back up. Mei didn't fight back this time. Mei was being lead out, but once they started walking past the stairway that Hao Cun hid under, the little young started to be all rowdy again._

_"Woah! Calm down, Mei!" Shen finally put said girl back down and she ran over to the little opening, seeing Hao Cun not there._

_"We've found him last night." Qiu said, kneeling down to Mei's height. "When we found him, he had an asthma attack and is presently resting in the hospital." Mei turned to Qiu with a fear stricken expression. "Don't worry! He's doing perfectly fine! We also found a very kind family to adopt him."_

_Hearing the two great news made Mei's expression soften. She smiled for Hao Cun, but soon started crying for him. Mei was genuinely happy, but didn't understand why she was crying. Qiu picked up the seven-year-old girl and started soothing her._

_"Shh, it's okay. We'll make sure to find you a loving home as well. Just as we did with the others." Mei sniffled and nodded her head, wiping her tears._

_The officers finally made their way back to the station along with Mei. The little Taiwanese girl was currently sitting in one of the officer's desk, drawing pictures. As she did so, the two officers who were with her earlier were having a serious discussion about her._

_"After everything, you want her back in an orphanage!?" Qiu asked._

_"We have to place her in another orphanage; it's the way it has to be for now." Shen responded to Qiu, even though he didn't favor the plan either._

_"That's enough, you two." Qiu and Shen turned to the police chief, seeing a monk next to him. "Sun, Yue, meet my friend, Shin. He'll be Mei's guardian for now on." he said._

_"Don't worry; I'm experienced. There are others in my care as well." Shin smiled when seeing uneasy looks on the two officers' face. "May I meet Mei?"_

_"She's over here." Shen said, guiding Shin over to Mei. "Mei?" he called, said girl looking up from her drawing. "Come here for a minute. We would like to introduce you to someone."_

_Mei did as told and walked over the adults. She looked up at Shin as Shin looked down at her. Finally, the monk kneeled down to her height and smiled._

_"Hello, my name is Shin. Would you like to stay with me and some others?" Mei blinked, turning her head back at the three officers. They smiled at her and nodded, causing Mei to look back at Shin and nod._

_"Excellent. First off, let's get you out of those, um, clothes." Shin said, pulling out a bag from behind him. He pulled out its contents, revealing a pink outfit. Mei looked down at her clothes, seeing she was still dressed in the potato sack._

_Mei blushed, taking the clothes from Shin and running to the bathroom. When she finished changing, the little Taiwanese girl reappeared. "_Xie xie_..." she thanked the monk. She really loved the new clothes._

_"You're welcome." Shin smiled. "Now, are we ready to go?" Mei excitedly nodded her head. Before she entered the car ready to take her to her new home, Mei thanked the three officers._

_"Oh, one more thing!" the chief perked up, running towards the car. Shin, whom was already inside, rolled the window down. "This is for Mei. It's from Hao Cun." he said, handing the monk an envelope. Shin passed the envelope to Mei, who opened it, revealing a letter and two plastic plum blossoms; one bigger than the other._

_Mei looked at the pretty flowers with giddy glee the whole ride, not noticing that she and Shin had arrived at the new place._

_Shin helped Mei out of the car as the Taiwanese girl looked all around her. Excitement had filled her, but anxiety also found its way in. The older of the two was able to notice though. Shin stood next to her with a gentle smile. "Welcome home..."_

* * *

><p>Mei arose from her slumber with a tear in her eyes. She looked at her favorite plum blossom hair clip on the table next to her and gave a soft smile.<p>

The Taiwanese girl sat up on her bed and picked up the clip with the two plum blossoms; one bigger than the other. "I can't believe I forgot... Eight years..." Mei said to herself. "He should be 13 by now..."

As Mei started remembering little Hao Cun and her time before coming here, she started tearing up even more, wiping all her freshly fallen tears.

"Mei? What's wrong?" Mei turned, seeing Lien with a worried look. The Vietnamese girl got up out of bed and walked over to the sobbing Taiwanese girl, pulling her into a protective hug.

"Nothing, just a dream." Mei answered with a hoarse voice.

"It's just a dream, Mei. Don't worry..." Lien said, dejectedly. "It's all behind you now..." Mei sniffled and pulled away from Lien's hug. After wiping her tears again one more time, Mei revealed a toothy smile, eyes still slightly puffy and pink. Lien snorted and smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year! New Year's resolution: update at least one fic a week! fingers crossed, guys! and look! an update! sorry about repeating the whole 'cops' thing, but they are orphans with bad past, right? *dies in corner* I'll try to not make it reoccurring, but no promises... Hehe, started this chapter in 2012, ended in 2013...<em>

_Reviews are Loved, please excuse grammar and/or spellings!  
><em>

_**Last Chapter Reviewers are Loved!:** Hatsu-Jiejie, seenlee93, kkkr, missnoodlechan, MeiMeiaru8, Target-Frenzy, Person, Guest, Canada Cowboy, punkanimelover93, hetaliafan, bunniesareninjas, and Kuarihanax3  
><em>


End file.
